Valentin Vs Pascua
by Gapri
Summary: Una flecha ha sido lanzada hacia bunnymund, ¿porque ahora se siente de esa manera cuando el guardián de la diversión esta cerca? ¿cupido tendrá algo que ver? ¿porque jack no entiende nada? ¿alguien dira de donde saca cupido esos efectos? ¿porque estoy preguntando todo esto? ¿ serán respondidas estas preguntas? ¡volvemos a la historia capitulo 11 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente =D este fic lo estamos escribiendo 3 personas Azumy, Ucrania-nee-chan y yo ;D

Pues este **es un fic yaoi chico+chico si no te gusta no tienes por qué leer** lo que nuestras retorcidas mentes imaginan sobre Jack y bunny

**NOTA**: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, osease humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertence a DreamWorks Animation

Azumy escribió los primeros dos capítulos

* * *

CAPITULO 1

El inicio de los problemas

Hace no mucho tiempo de la batalla de los guardianes contra pitch, mejor conocido por los niños como el coco; las cosas en aquel pequeño pueblo regresaron a su ritmo habitual, los adultos yendo y viniendo, y niños jugando y soñando, todos y cada uno de esos sueños mantenía viva la flama de la niñez; si alguno de estos sueños se creía lo suficiente se haría realidad. Es así como muchos espíritus nacieron: ya sean espíritus de la naturaleza, de algún ser que les alegrara con algún objeto simbólico; así como los de aquellos días en que se celebra el espíritu correspondientes.

Algunos de ellos elegidos por el hombre de la luna para proteger a los niños de seres que dañan, estos seres pasaron de ser espíritus a ser conocidos como los guardianes, estos junto con los otros espíritus defenderían a capa y espada a todo aquel que en peligro este de un ser oscuro. Pero mientras esto no suceda seguirán con sus rutinas algunas diarias otros de un solo día.

y hoy no era la excepción entre las nevadas calles de aquel pueblito se podía observar claramente a un joven de apariencia de unos 18 años de edad con pelo y ojos de un color rojo pasión llevaba un chaleco rojo con camiseta de botones con mangas arremangadas en color blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla rojo con convers de un color blanco puro así como las bellas alas que tenía este en su espalda ,iba con un arco y flechas tomando ambas con su mano derecha la cual tenía un reloj rojo , no era de estañar que fuera de un lado a otro ya que como "dios" del amor tenía la misión de que todos y cada uno se enamorara gracias a él o por cuenta propia .

Mientras el muchacho iba flechando a las parejas hablaba concentrado en lo que hacía**- ese y aquel, ese aún no está listo, a este le falta, esa es una puta, solo se utilizan, y ese es…UN PEDOFILOOOO?! Que chingados les pasa a los humanos hoy en día me dificultan el trabajo cada día más**- mientras el ser alado se quejaba su reloj empezó a sonar

– **y yo que pensaba descansar un poco**_-_ murmuraba de mala manera al volar a su siguiente destino un pequeño parque cubierto de una fina capa de nieve, entre tanta belleza helada pudo visualizar a una joven pareja cerca de un puente sin pensarlo los apunto con el reloj en su muñeca el cual brillo de la pantalla revelando información en este**- mmm… así que Eric eh? Ya te recuerdo te fleche hace no mucho tiempo, pero que tenemos aquí al fin te declararas? Ya era hora** –con una sonrisa burlona se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar

Estos eran los pocos casos que el supervisaba ya que solo uno de las 2 personas era flechada era el trabajo del susodicho luchar por el amor de la otra persona, y ya que esta se enamoraba, el la flechaba para que estuvieran juntos por siempre a menos que algo o alguien los separara estos debían luchar por estar juntos, eran estos casos pero pocos los que se cumplían sobre todo por aquellos que se enamoran por su cuenta

**T-tu m-me gu…** - decía Eric tartamudeando después de un rato de tratar de confesarse

**Eh?**- decía ella algo confundida por la repentina actitud del muchacho

**Arghh a este paso se ira mejor intervengo-** decía fastidiado no es que odiase el amor ni nada él amaba su trabajo era sobretodo divertido ver sus caras de estúpidos babeando por esa persona "especial", es solo que llega a fastidiar tanto amor, siempre siendo empalagosos, sobretodo el que no se decidan de una vez.

Sin perder más tiempo tomo su arco y DOS de sus flechas apuntando a los dos "amantes" y de un solo suspiro las lanzaría de no ser porque un grito lo desconcentro en el último segundo

- **CUIDADOOOOOOO!-** Fue todo lo que escucho antes de sentir un fuerte impacto contra su cara haciendo que soltara la flechas y solo una de ellas fuera impulsada correctamente hacia la chica ,mientras que la otra termino tirada junto al Arco, y nuestro cupido quedara K.O en unos matorrales cerca de donde estaba volando-

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se desmayó estaban unos chicos practicando el arco cuando de repente uno de ellos encuentran el arco con la flecha- **que extraño es este arco…ESTA CON MADRE** –decía la chava con emoción corriendo hacia su grupo que practicaba, decidió usar el arco con aquella flecha que encontró para "estrenarla" – **con esto seguro que mejorare mi tiro**- emocionada se posiciono en la línea

Junto a ella su instructor le decía como disparar y agarrar el arco- **mira es sencillo solo sostén el arco d esta manera y con el otro brazo sostenlo así **– acomodando cuidadosamente sus manos –** y solo suéltala como si le apuntaras a un conejo **–con una sonrisa siniestra

**u-un conejeo?!** –lloraba alarmada la chica- **no puedoooo matar un conejoooo!**

**-bien entonces piensa que la flecha es una zanahoria y se la mandaras al conejo** –respondía con un tono divertido en su voz

**Eso esta mejor ….supongo**- con una gota en su cabeza veía a su instructor y su raro sentido del humor- **pensar en un conejo , y la zanahoria la flecha** –con ese pensamiento enfoco su vista hacia aquel circulo pintado en la madera, soltándolo y viendo como se dirigía al objetivo

Pero en un momento a punto de tocarlo, este lo atravesó siguiendo derecho dirigiéndose al bosque…

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo 1 ;D a como vamos las 3 podremos subir rapidamente el fic

comentarios tomatasos amenazas ya saben lo tipico pero si hubiera reviews seriamos tres locas felices ;O;


	2. Chapter 2 ¿porque a mi?

Hola de nuevo gente =D bueno este es el capítulo 2 aquí hay un poco de azumy (comedia) y yo (¿tragedia?) Es que hace mucho que no recuerdo como hacer fic de comedia pero bueno he aquí el capítulo 2 es más largo que el primero un poco más serio (perdón por eso)

Gracias a IlGiovane y a Gwevin234 somos tres locas felices;O;

Me di cuenta de algo de todos los cupido este es el único hombre XD lo que es gracioso e irónico. Luego pondré el link de como se ve cupido cuando esté terminado XD

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿Por qué a mí?

En algún lugar del profundo bosque un muchacho de26 años apariencia con ojos color esmeralda y pelo de color azul oscuro y una especie de cinturón con 2 enormes boomerangs y un pantalón holgado oscuro ,mejor conocido como el conejo de pascua, caminaba tratando de alejarse de todo por un momento sobre todo de esa "persona"

El más nuevo y joven de ellos, no hablo de otro más que Jack frost, desde que se volvió un guardián ahora tenía que lidiar con sus estúpidas bromas ; y como no las típicas discusiones que tenían entre ellos, los otros guardianes ya acostumbrados a esto ya no se esforzaban por interponerse ,ya que se había hecho rutina diaria

Pero hoy REALMENTE no era su día.

Para empezar tubo una pesadilla donde él estaba en su forma "conejo" cuando los niños aun no creían lo suficiente en él, siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros para ser el almuerzo de estos, despertando de golpe chocando contra el techo rompiéndolo y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo ;su comida literalmente le había explotado en la cara; y ni hablar de cuando se fue a bañar los restos de comida del cuerpo , el agua le salió helada y se rompió la llave haciendo imposible el cerrarla, dejando el baño mojado y parte de los pasillos.

Razón por la cual decidió estar en aquel bosque tratando de alejarse de esa mala suerte que lo ha estado atormentando toda la mañana

Tan sumido estaba en ese pensamiento que no noto como el piso se empezaba a congelar formando un camino de hielo hacia un árbol, pero fue tarde, apenas sintió el frio en sus patas se resbalo con este siendo impulsado hacia adelante pos el camino de hielo hasta topar con aquel árbol haciendo que de este cayeran hojas y…una rama con un gato que estaba dormido en esta, el cual al ver al muchacho no dudo en atacarlo

**MIERDAAAAAAAAA! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ¡!DETENTE AAAAAHHHH! **–gritaba tratando de quitárselo pero el hielo bajo el no ayudaba mucho, haciendo que sus intentos por quitárselo fallaran cayendo al piso y haciendo que el gato se cabreara mas

Hasta que logro agarrarlo y quitárselo de la cara, el gato tenía todas las intenciones de destrozársela –**MALDITO GATO ESTUPIDO!-** arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas por la furia provocada, hacia algún punto fuera de ese bosque

El muchacho trataba de recuperar la respiración por el dolor e ira que causo aquel pequeño animal, sin percatarse de un sonido, unas risas, pero como notarlas cuando te están rebanando la cara con uñas

Presto más atención alrededor notando una silueta muy conocida, no era otro ser más que Jack frost. El cual fue testigo de la escena entre bunnymund y aquel ser peludo.

-¿**DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RIES IDIOTA? , ¡QUE TU HAS CONGELADO EL MALDITO PISO! –** bunnymund gritaba realmente cabreado y avergonzado por lo que paso, y que hayan visto su pequeña disputa con un gato

**-jajaaa puff ngh calm- ja cálmate cangurin jajá –**trataba de aguantar por todos los medios su risa o si no bunnymund le partiría la cara con aquellos boomerangs que siempre cargaba, pero simplemente era inútil- **yo no jajá hice nada** **solo paseaba por aquí**

**-¿YA TE DIJE QUE SOY UN CONEJO CARAJO CUANDO ENTENDERAS?-**gritaba tomándolo por el cuello de la chamarra, haciendo que este soltara su bastón**- además ¿me vas a decir que te congelo de la nada?**

**-¿Con esa actitud te aman los niños? jajá Te lavaran la boca con jabón** – con tono burlón le decía mientras apoyaba sus brazos en su pecho- **pues sip, te diría que sí, ya sabes el cambio climático, los mayas…la pubertad puede ser cualquier cosa, hasta ese lindo gatito de hace rato jajaja que te vio cara de necesitar una buena caída **

Bunnymund arroja a Jack contra el piso para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, nadie lo culpa si tuvieras una mañana como la que paso el, además de que un chiquillo te juegue una broma que casi te cuesta la cara encabrona a cualquiera.

En el momento en el que Jack es azotado contra el piso este aprovecha tomando su bastón y saliendo volando gracias al viento de ese golpe **– que pasa canguro ¿o es que soy demasiado rápido para ti? XD –**desde una distancia segura, Jack se burlaba, para él no había otra cosa más divertida que hacer enojar a su compañero guardián, claro también está el usar sus poderes

El gijinka cansado de sus burlas arrojo sus boomerangs con la vaga idea de que al menos lo dejaran inconsciente por …una semana quizá?, no hacía daño a nadie k no hubiera invierno durante ese tiempo

Jack solo los esquivaba aunque muchos le estuvieran por pegar, seguía con sus burlas

Estaban tan metidos en esa "pelea" que no notaron como un objeto volador se dirigía hacia ellos, más específicamente al trasero de bunnymund

El mencionado solo atrapaba y seguía lanzando sus armas hasta que sintió una fuerte picada en su espalda baja lo que hizo que volteara a ver qué era lo que lo había atacado y provocado aquel dolor ignorando que esto le traería problemas más adelante, en ese momento uno de los boomerangs se dirigía de nuevo hacia su punto de partida chocando brutalmente en la cabeza en su cabeza noqueándolo por completo

Jack al no escuchar más quejas de bunnymund se extrañó ¿es que ya se había marchado y le dejo jugando ay solo? empezó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró en el piso con un moretón muy marcado

**-¿Hey bunny? ¿Estás bien?** Responde- empezó a sacudirlo en un intento por despertarlo

**Pov Bunnymund **

Empecé a despertar realmente me dolía la cabeza, y la luz me calaba horriblemente en los ojos, solo podía distinguir sombras pero no tardo en volverse más claro y lo primero que vi fue algo de un color blanco y azul era una combinación muy rara pero no por eso no era hermosa espere unos segundos para tratar de distinguir, oigo una voz ¿de quién es?

-**Bunny …..hey …bunnymund….vamos canguro levántate** – esa voz sin duda era el idiota de Jack pero ¿qué hace en mi casa? espera ,no estoy en casa, me levante para mirarlo y darle la paliza de su vida hasta que…. Vi su cara tenía un mirada preocupada pero desapareció al ver que había despertado ,mostrando esa típica sonrisa suya sus ojos de color zafiro resaltan mucho con su piel y pelo blanco desde cuando ha sido así de… hermoso …que nunca me he dado….ESPERA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? …

**-hey ¿acaso te has golpeado muy fuerte con tu propio bumerang**?-se burló de mí, pero debo reconocerle algo, me di tan fuerte en la cabeza que llegue a pensar que no había notado que él era hermo... ¿QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO DE NUEVO?

-**ahg típico tenías que ser tu quien me arruinara oficialmente el día**-me queje levantándome, me dolía la cabeza y prácticamente todo, bueno al menos podría desquitarme con el-**siempre tan útil Jack**

-**obvio como siempre**-dijo el con esa sonrisa, me pregunto si es capaz de capar-**tan útil como esto**-comenzó a flotar, ahg ¡¿quién se cree tocando mis orejas?!

-**NO TOQUES MIS OREJAS**-le dije molesto saltando hacia un lado evitando el hielo y el floto más rápido

-**¿qué hay de esto?-**oh no, simplemente él no puede tener su mano allí simplemente no

**-NO ME TOQUES**-comenzamos con nuestra pelea, mientras más trataba de hacerle callar el simplemente me devolvía los gritos

-**¡afeminado!-**¿acaso este tipo disfruta de cambiarme de especie?

-**enano blanco-**le conteste

-**al menos yo no tengo orejas afeminadas como tu~**

**-SOY EL CONEJO DE PASCUA JACK DEBO DE TENER OREJAS DE CONEJO-**le conteste molesto mientras él seguía flotando, con su maldita nieve fuera de mi alcance

**-si fueras un "conejo" serias más esponjoso no gruñón**

**-ven a donde pueda alcanzarte cobarde-**le rete sabiendo que vendría y podría darle algunos golpes, no tardo ni unos segundos en ponerse al fin en el piso-**ahora veras**

**-¡ajajaja!-**se reía de mí, DE MI el muy maldito, por más que intentaba golpearlo el maldito se ponía a flotar, ahg no me importa si su cara es realmente hermosa voy a...VOY A GOLPERARLO DEFINITIVAMENTE-**no puedes contra mi bunnymund **

-**¡¿qué todo para ti es un maldito juego?!-**le grite mientras ganaba terreno**-¡¿no puedes ser si quiera un poco serio?!-**logre por fin arrojar su maldito bastón lejos, ¡ja te has quedado sin poderes Jack!

-**¡eso dolió bunny!-**se quejó el, vamos un manotazo no es nada, me miraba desafiante ¡ahg!-¡**deberías volver a tu escondite a pintar huevos!**

-**¡hay quienes estamos ocupados no como tú!**-le dije haciéndolo retroceder por fin-**¡eres demasiado infantil!**

**-¡ese es mi centro por si no lo notaste retrasado!**-no importa que tanto lo haga retrocedes me sigue mirando de esa manera ¡me molesta!

**-¡no me vengas con eso que dijo norte!**-le dije por fin arrinconándolo contra uno de los árboles, sin quitarle mi mirada de enzima-**¡no me importa si es tu centro, eres molesto!-**le dije sin quitar mi mirada de la suya

**-¡pues tú no eres muy agradable que digamos! ¡Los niños te odiarían si te conocieran!-**me enfade más simplemente ¡he perdido el control!

-**¡los niños tienen la dicha de no poder verte! ¡Como quisiera no verte como ellos! ¡Así mi vida tendría algo más de paz y no tendría que soportarte! ¡SI TAN SOLO FUERA COMO TODOS QUE NO PUEDE VERTE SERIA REALMENTE FELIZ! ¡ERES MAS ESTORBO QUE GUARDIAN! ¡SIEMPRE ANDAS MOLESTANDOME! ¡TU NIEVE PROVOCA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! ¡Y!**

**-tu voz es muy molesta...-**el bajo la mirada, demonios he metido la pata, sí que la he metido-**¡YA QUE ME ODIAS TANTO! ¡¿PORQUE NO TE LARGAS MALDITO AFEMINADO?!-**me grito y me sorprendí un poco, me miraba dolido y enojado, no quiero que me mire así, debo arreglarlo

-**Jack yo**

**-¡ya me quedo en claro que me odias! ¡¿Porque no me dejas solo?!**-me grito verdaderamente enojado y dolido mientras me hacía retroceder-**¡NO VOLVERE A MOLESTARTE NUNCA MAS! ¡ASI QUE VETE TRANQUILO MALDITO CONEJO!**

**-Jack yo no quise**

**-QUE TE VALLAS-**me grito empezando a respirar de forma ruidosa, termine por alejarme, no pobre hablar con él si no se tranquiliza

-**Jack-**intente hablar pero el tomo su bastón

-**¡QUE TE LARGES!-**volvió a gritarme sin mirarme a la cara, maldición he metido la pata, demasiado profundo, zapatee el piso y el agujero se abrió, lo mire y me sentí frustrado entrando en el yéndome

¡Maldición no tenía por qué decirle aquello! ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Ahg no puedo quitarme de la mente su mirada!

**Pov Jack**

Vi cómo se iba por su agujero y solté un grito de frustración...igual nadie puede verme o escucharme, ¡él no tenía por qué ser tan cruel! ¡¿Así nos llevamos no?! ¡¿Era nuestra forma de ser amigos cierto?! Ahg creo que fui el único que lo vio de esa manera

-**no tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo...-**me dije, ¡lo único que quiero es quitarme de la cabeza todas sus palabras!-**que no te afecte Jack**-me dije tratando de calmarme, pero simplemente no podía creerlo

-**qué extraño, hace un momento una de mis flechas estaba aquí**-escuche una voz y alce el rostro, me sorprendí un poco al verle

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo estamos a poco de cupido XD según mi Word esta corregido pero no sé, comentarios, tomatazos ¿alguien se dio cuenta del cambio de escritora? Porque hubo una parte donde dejo de ser azumy y continúe yo siempre me he preguntado si se nota XD

Si hubiera review abría tres personitas felices y un cupido te guiñaría su sexi ojo ;D


	3. Chapter 3 Cupido

Hola gente =D aquí está el capítulo 3, esta vez creo que si está bien corregido, espero que realmente lo este ;O;

Este capítulo es versión gapri~

Al fin sale cupido ;D (De todos los cupido este es el único hombre XD), para el jueves creo podre poner como se ve cupido

Gracias a los review que nos animan a escribir mas ;O;

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 3 Cupido

Pov Jack

-**¿eh? ¿un corazón roto?**-era un chico que lucía, no se dé ¿20 años?, tiene alas...son diferentes a las de tooth las de él son más...grandes y son blancas, su cabello era rojo, todo él era rojo realmente, su chaleco, su pantalón, sus convers, rojo, rojo y más rojo, lo único que no era rojo esa su camisa blanca, parecía flotar igual que yo, sin tener que mover sus alas...no recuerdo a verle visto antes-**¿eh? ¿Jack frost?**

¡¿Él estaba sonriéndome?! Espera ¡él sabe mi nombre! bueno soy muy famoso es inevitable, pero...lo miro a los ojos, son verdes, diferentes a los de ese maldito conejo, ¡¿qué es esa luz alrededor suyo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hay con esos efectos alrededor suyo?! No pude evitar sorprenderme demasiado más porque estaba más en mis pensamiento que volví a la realidad cuando sentí unas manos en mi rostro

-**qué extraño tú no tienes mi flecha-**me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡él está muy cerca! además ¡¿porque está sonriéndome de esa manera?!-**¿eres muy inocente Jack?**

-¿**q-que?**-¿¡porque estoy nervioso!?

-**bueno supongo que no puede evitarse**-me dijo mientras por fin se alejaba, pero aun así ¡¿de dónde consigue esos malditos efectos?! -**¿no sabes dónde estará mi flecha de casualidad jacky lindo?**

¡¿Jacky lindo?! Qué diablos le ocurre a este tipo, además demasiado rojo brillante va a dejarme ciego más con esos extraños efectos de reflector y brillo a su alrededor ¡debería ser ilegal llevar tanto rojo! ¡Va a darme epilepsia!

-**a todo esto ¿quién eres tú?-**pregunte haciéndome unos lentes de hielo, este tipo de rojo va a dejarme ciego

-**tan gracioso Jack-**me dijo con esa sonrisa mientras se ordenaba su cabello rojo

**-no, enserio ¿quién eres? y porque sabes quién soy-**le volví a preguntar es que recordaría a verlo visto, no es la persona más discreta del mundo

**-vamos claro que sabes quién soy-**me decía pero yo solo podía fijarme en esos "efectos" a su alrededor, en la extraña brisa a su alrededor, en los destellos alrededor suyo, en esa sonrisa con destello de comercial

**-recordaría a verte visto, vas a causarme epilepsia con tanto rojo-**le insistí y esta vez parecía que ya entendía que de verdad NO SABIA QUIEN ERA

**-vamos ¿que no te dice nada? ¿Rojo? ¿Alas? ¿Arco y flecha?**

**-¿no podrías dejar de brillar? me calan los ojos-**¡este tipo brilla demasiado!

**-...tengo que ver con el amor~ no me decepciones jacky lindo~-**me insistió y ahora que lo pienso flechas y amor creo a ver visto algo, sé que es otra festividad pero ¿cuál?

**-cu...-**¿cumpista?* no ni siquiera sé que es eso, ¿ahora que lo pienso existirá esa palabra?

**-ajamp continua**

**-cu... ¿composta?***

**-¡soy cupido idiota!-**me grito algo molesto bueno cualquiera se enojaría si olvidan...su nombre ¡maldición! recordé al tonto canguro

-**lo siento, es que no recuerdo a verte visto, quizás me desmaye de tanto rojo con solo verte-**le dije con una sonrisay el solo suspiro**-¿en qué mes es tu día?**

**-14 de febrero Jack**-me dijo recargándose al árbol

-**ni con razón nunca te veo, yo para febrero estoy de vacaciones-**tengo que respetar a las estaciones, aunque a veces me dé una vuelta con Jaime para que nevé en agosto pero ese no es el punto-**bueno, lo siento pero ¿cómo te llamas?**

-**me llamo Aiden**-me extendió la mano y yo solo me quede embobado, su sonrisa es tan...tan... ¡por el hombre de la luna! ¡Este tipo brilla en todo sentido! -**Aiden Valentine**

-**es un genial nombre**-dije aceptando el saludo, pero que se le acabe la batería rápido que me calan ya los ojos-**bueno tú ya sabes cómo me llamo-**el asintió y miro su reloj, rojo también como no

-**¿dónde abra quedado?**-se preguntó mirando el reloj

**-¿perdiste algo?-**le pregunte interesado mantenerme ocupado me ayudara además de que tiene cara caer bien

**-si perdí mis flechas y arco, aunque ahora solo me faltan las flechas, ¿me ayudaras Jack?-**me pregunto y yo asentí flotando sobre mi bastón

-**solo tengo una duda-**le pregunte y el me miro

**-dime**

**-¿para qué flechas y arco? además ¿que se supone que haces?**

**-tu...eres realmente un Peter pan**

* * *

Pov Aiden

Es como el hada de los dientes dijo, él es un niño eterno, me tranquilice un poco porque no tenía tiempo para discutir por cosas, tenía que encontrar mis flechas

-**bien mientras me ayudas te explicare Jack-**le dije y el asintió sonriente mientras comenzaba a volar de nuevo, así podría saber dónde estaban las flechas, el me miro y también se puso a flotar a lado mío-**veras jacky lindo-**le dije sonriendo ya que el parecía nervioso y sonrojado ah tan lindo~-**mis flechas enamoran a la gente, pero no las puedes tirar a lo loco, no puedo tirarle una flecha a alguien que no está destinado a enamorarse de otro alguien**

**-y como perdiste las flechas si son "tan importantes"**

**-pues estaba flechando a una chica y alguien me dio un balonazo en la cara-**explique y él tenía esa sonrisita de querer reírse de mi-**desperté y vi que no estaba mi arco y mis flechas, me la he pasado buscando las flechas-**suspire y el me miro aun con esa sonrisita

-**¿y cómo te ayudo a encontrarlas? ¿Acaso la flecha es rojo epilepsia?-**su burlo y yo solo respire, mientras miraba mi reloj

**-según mi reloj había una flecha justo donde estabas hace un momento, pero no te veo embobado-**le mire fijamente acercándomele tomándole del mentón para que sus ojos azules vieran mis ojos verdes**-no pareces enamorado ni que te hayan flechado-**le dije "aparente" serio disfrutando de su sonrojo, es que nadie puede resistirse a mí, soy cupido después de todo-**hay que estar seguros que no estas flechado, será un problema si lo estas**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa si fui "flechado"?**

**-bueno, naturalmente te abras enamorado de la primera persona que hayas visto, estarás pensando en esa persona todo el tiempo, te preocuparas de lo que esta piense de ti, aras estupideces cuando estés cerca y cuando no te dirás "¿Por qué hice eso?"**

**-pues yo no me siento así-**me dijo alejándose de mí, poniéndose en uno de los cables de teléfono, note que congelaba un poco el cable-**no estoy pensando en nadie en este momento-**se cruzó de brazos y yo me puse a su lado

-**pues cuando llegue mi reloj me dijo que había un corazón herido y pues tu eres el único que estaba allí-**le dije y el de repente parecía triste y dolido-**vamos cuéntame soy cupido después de todo**

**-es por culpa del maldito conejo—**me dijo frustrado

-**¿te gusta bunnymund?-**le pregunte extrañado y el me miraba como si hubiera dicho lo más imposible del mundo-**juraría que ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos, ¿abre visto mal?-**mire mi reloj buscando a bunny pero no había nada alado de su nombre

-**¡claro que no me gusta! Y ¡¿Qué quieres decir con destinados?! ¡Estoy enojado porque peleamos!-**me dijo y yo seguía sin entender por lo que he escuchado de bunny siempre se anda quejando de Jack, siempre esta frustrado aunque del odio al amor hay un paso

-**pero ¿no pelean todo el tiempo? Las veces que he hablado con bunny siempre se queja de ti, jack-**le dije y el parecía mas frustrado

-**si nos peleamos todo el tiempo, pero yo pensé que era por amistad, bueno, ¡tú entiendes! Pero no, bunny me odia**

**-¿y eso te molesta? ¿Te molesta que te odie?-**le pregunte mirando mi reloj para buscar más flechas

-**me molesta lo que me dijo…-**murmuro mirando a otra dirección-**no tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo, pero no importa, ¿Quién lo necesita? **

**-no le prestes atención a lo que te dijo-**le dije mientras encontraba la señal de otra flecha-**tu a lo tuyo el a lo suyo, no dejes que las palabras de la gente te afecte **

**-supongo que tienes razón Aiden-**me dijo mirando hacia abajo-**ahora que lo pienso, a mí no pueden verme, así que no me importa donde me pongo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Con todo ese rojo eres visible a más de un kilometro**

**-los niños no me ven, son niños a ellos no les interesa el amor, solo jugar, a mi pueden verme algunos humanos, si me hubieran visto ya hubieran gritado son muy impresionables-**le dije sonriendo al ver que había una flecha caminando hacia un lado nuestro-**hay una flecha acercándose a nosotros **

**-¿Cómo recuperamos la flecha si le dio a alguien?**

**-pues una forma es sacarle la flecha con otra, la segunda es que le rompan el corazón pero eso es más tardado**

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo

*Cumpista: se me ocurrió esa palabra de repente, la busque pero no encontré lo que significaba ¿abre inventado una nueva palabra? Siento que significa algo malo no sé porque, pero espero que no

*Composta: abono hecho de materia orgánica

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	4. Chapter 4 Las Flechas De Cupido

He aquí el capítulo 4, perdón por la tardanza

Gracias a los review estas tres mentes locas escriben rápido (Además de presionarnos mutuamente) pero en fin XD este es el capítulo 4

De nuevo cambio de escritora ¿alguien lo notara? Seguirá siendo nuestra pregunta

Versión Gapri y versión ucrania-nee-chan

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 4 las flechas de cupido

Pov Jack

-**¿Dónde está la flecha?**-pregunte mirándole

-**está en…ese chico que persigue ese perro**-

-**vamos jim yo sé que me amas no huyas de mi seré bueno-**ese chico le gritaba a su perro eso, no lo entiendo porque Aiden lo mira con horror

-**¡Maldita sea con la zoofilia!-**grito y movió sus alas haciendo que yo cayera sobre el chico

-¡**Ahh!-**grite al caer y golpearme con el suelo, ¡no tenía por qué tumbarme con sus alas!

-**¿eh? ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo?-**a ese chico le ha dado amnesia o que, bueno no importa-¡**espera Jim no huyas!-**y de nuevo fue tras el perro

-¡**eso me dolió Aiden!-**le dije pero él me miraba sorprendido no sé si me gusta esa mirada

-**¡Jack los humanos no pueden verte!-**me grito feliz

**-¡no me digas genio!-**le dije molesto pero el bajo del poste y ¡¿de dónde saca esos efectos?!

-**no me refiero a eso Jack, me refiero a que tú los atraviesas yo no, por eso no puedo sacar las flechas de forma fácil-**me dijo como si el que no me vieran fuera algo bueno, me ayudo a levantarme-**sé que no es algo del porque alegrarse, pero, en este momento es oportuno**

**-entonces… ¿solo tengo que atravesarlos y sacarles las flechas?-**pregunte mirando la flecha que estaba en el piso

-**exacto jacky lindo**

**-no me digas jacky lindo-**le dije me molesta de una forma extraña

-**¿por? Te queda bien**

**-pero**

**-¡ahora evitemos que la gente se enamore de la gente equivocada!-**grito señalando el horizonte y yo simplemente me rendí

-**¡por las flechas!**-dije con ese mismo entusiasmo

-**según mi reloj esa chica tiene una-**señalo mientras el volaba y me dejaba caer de nuevo

-**¡Ahh!-**volví a gritar pero esta vez no caería al suelo-**no tenías por qué dejarme caer**

**-costumbre**

**-costumbre jum**-bufe para mi mientras hacia una rampa de hielo para después atravesar a la chica y tomar la flecha-**¡la tengo!**

**-el chico del otro lado de la calle Jack-**me dijo y yo solo mire al chico que parecía un tonto

-**si voy a atravesar gente voy a hacerlo a mi modo**- dije mientras conseguía otra flecha, mientras veía a Aiden con una sonrisa satisfecha "¿Estaba esperando a que yo me rebelara ante el?" pensé observando cómo le divertía mi reacción él sabía que por fin me había dado cuenta que no debía enojarme por la pelea que había tenido con Bunny.

Aiden mostraba entendimiento, empatía por la situación que pasaba, ¿él podía demostrar eso con solo una mirada? Oh ¡Diablos que estoy pensando! ¡CONSENTRATE! ¡Debes terminar esto!" me ordene mientras revoloteaba mi cabello.

Poco a poco la gente disminuía de tamaño conforme subía rozando las nubes luego sosteniendo mi bastón comencé a girarlo formando una esfera de viento quedando estática frente a mí, luego viéndolo como una pelota tome vuelo golpeándola como si fuera un movimiento de hockey, la esfera perdió su forma convirtiéndose en una ventisca de aire empujando a las personas cercanas al parque cerca de Aiden.

**-¡AHÍ HAY DOS!-**soltó el pelirrojo señalando a una pareja ,"los tengo " contesté acercándome hacia ellos , se logró divisar un anciano bloqueando el camino por primera ver creí chocar, cerré los ojos en acto-reflejo pero una corriente de aire me giro localizándome de nuevo frente a la pareja para cuando los atravesé sostenía ambas flechas en la mano izquierda… pero aun con la vista baja fingiendo que no me importaba subí la mirada , no era la corriente de aire la que me alborotaba los cabellos era Aiden , él no me tiro al suelo esta vez, el me ayudo conseguir esas flechas…

**-Deberías tener más cuidado esto no es un partido de hockey– **dijo Aiden, liberando una pequeña risa, desvié la mirada no quería que me viera como un niño pequeño. Sentía toda la cara subir unos grados empecé a formular un insulto cuando me silencio con un** –OH! Pero podría serlo- **dijo como si él hubiera planeado todo desde un principio

**-¡SIGUE CON LA VENTISCAS!- **soltó estando a unos 50 metros lejos de mí, conforme pasaba el tiempo mi truco para hacerlo solo se convirtió rápidamente en un juego, mientras volaba el me dirigía a las flechas y para el atardecer sosteníamos al menos 100 flechas.

**-y ¿cuantas faltan? –**solté en un bostezo mientras me recargaba en el bastón.

**-Creo que tienes algo más importante que arreglar- **susurro a mi oído una descarga recorrió mi columna, una frase tan simple la había convertido en un claro coqueteo. Después de unos segundo busque en los arboles con la mirada, solo logrando ver un bulto gris alejarse a los lejos, era aquel borrón gris, Bunnymund?

**-¡Ve! Yo encontrare la última flecha- **dijo empujándome al bosque mirando fijamente aquel reloj rojo. Volé vigilando mis costados tratando de descubrir aquel borrón gris en alguna parte del bosque luego de un rato me frustre golpeando un árbol con una bola de nieve de pronto pude verlo aquel bulto gris… si era BUNNYMUND! Me puse en marcha para encontrarlo pero estaba tan lejos, tal vez él no me perdone pensé dando la vuelta… NO...Tenía que arreglar el asunto de la pelea...Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el lejano punto gris….

* * *

**-Estúpida flecha ¿¡donde estas!?- **gruño el pelirrojo del otro lado del bosque mientras daba círculos en su arranque de ira, se logró escuchar un pitido proveniente del bosque**. – Se supone que funcionas, ¡el único que está allá es Frost!- **dijo regañando el aparato

**-¡A MENOS QUE!- **soltó con asombro Aiden dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para poder encontrar a su objetivo solo dejando un pequeño rastro de hojas flotando en aquel lugar donde hace poco tiempo luchaba con su desesperación…

* * *

Aquí termina, siento que ha quedado más corto que los anteriores

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió mas en el Word que en mi)

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	5. Chapter 5 Rose

Hola gente ;D este es el capítulo 5 si pudieran leer el 10 ¿Qué tan felices serian?

Gracias a los review estas tres mentes locas escriben rápido (Además de presionarnos mutuamente)

Versión ucrania-nee-chan

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

CAPITULO 5 Roce

EL mismo Cupido se hallaba en un dilema, donde encontraría aquella última flecha, su única conclusión fue seguir aquel punto que detectaba el reloj, y descubrir lo más pronto posible el paradero de aquella ultima flecha antes del día de San Valentín. Pero justo del otro hemisferio del parque, a unos metros de distancia se encontraban los dueños de aquella calamidad sucedida hace unos momentos.

POV frost

¿Cómo hablare con él? Y ¿Cómo puedo evitar que esto termine en una pelea? Esas preguntas retumbaban en mi subconsciente mientras comenzaba a caminar acercándome hacia Bunny, Tal vez si me mantengo tranquilo no termine tan mal y todo vuelva a la normalidad, pensé detrás de un árbol mientras continúe mi camino en silencio todo estará bien además aún estoy lejos

Pensé con confianza dando el siguiente paso se pudo escuchar como caía al suelo, el ruido asusto a las aves en las copas de los árboles dije para mis adentros mientras observaba hacia arriba-"Y si el"-pensé buscándolo de nuevo…. No lo veo, donde estará... ¿Aún sigue enfadado?.. De pronto lo vi… mirando fijamente hacia mí, su respiración se veía agitaba aun desde esta distancia se podía notar, empezó a caminar y caminar hasta que comenzó a correr hacia mí, ¿Qué demonios? No… puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no puede responderme... Es como si no reaccionara, tal vez merezco esto, en un acto inútil de cubrirme subo mis brazos que por fin me responden aunque el bastón está en el suelo lejos de mi alcance colocó un brazo en mi rostro y el otro lejano para aceptar el ataque mientras cierro con fuerza mis ojos.

En un instante el puño de Bunnymund yacía en mi palma, ¿Es acaso quiere que descubra mi cara? ¿Es una clase de advertencia antes del verdadero golpe? Logró sentir algo húmedo ¿Acaso se desquito con los arboles del bosque, y está sangrando a causa de la frustración que le cause? Con tantas preguntas subo la mirada para enfrentar el castigo que me espera cortesía de Bunny, pero no es nada en comparación a lo que imagine no es su puño era su frente, sentía su piel arder viendo mínimamente aquellos ojos, ¿Por qué se puso en esta posición? Tratando de entender los sentimientos de Bunny podría esperar rabia, incontenible, o incluso evitarme e ignorarme como método de tortura… pero… lo que veo no se acerca a lo más mínimo a eso, sus ojos los cuales no me logran ver están más brillantes de lo usual ¿Acaso estuvo llorando? No, Bunnymund no haría eso, el nunca mostraría debilidad entonces, Como es posible que lo único que veo en su rostro sea frustración, impotencia pero más que nada vergüenza, comprendo que la frustración debe de ser culpa mía… pero ¿Qué viene a que el sienta impotencia y vergüenza? Sea lo que sea yo debo terminar con lo de la pelea en una tregua aunque sea… vamos… recuerda no pelear, tranquilo, tranquilo….

**-Lo… siento **– solo logre soltar eso en algo parecido a un susurro.

**-eh?- **soltó Bunny encarándome, aunque solo podía ver como las ultimas lagrimas chocaban contra el piso, esa respuesta me obligo a volver la vista al piso... ¿Por qué una disculpa tenía que ser tan incómoda?

**- em… pues lamento haber peleado- **dije tratando de hacer que el encuentro durara menos de lo que ya llevaba, el solo se mostró confundido al no poder entenderme.

**-yo también lo lamento- **dijo ¿Qué dijo? OH! por el hombre de la luna si se estaba disculpando mínimo quería disfrutarlo.

**-No te escuche-**le dije fingiendo demencia, ciertamente solo quería que lo volviera a decir.

**-Dije que yo lo**...-en un instante su seño se frunció, Lo noto, supo que jugaba con él, pudo haber hecho lo que le pedí y eso no estaría pasando pero no, él tenía que impedirme esa satisfacción. Ese era el inicio de lo que yo no quería: Una pelea .Sabía que esto sería difícil esto sería el vivo ejemplo de porque no nos llevamos él y yo, aunque antes creí que era un gesto de amigos…

* * *

**POV Aiden**

"¿Cómo es tan difícil encontrar a un niño en un bosque del tamaño de una nuez?" pensé sentándome en una roca viendo cómo se empezaba a ver el hombre de la luna junto con las estrellas a pesar que aún se veía algunos rayos de sol escurridizos en el manto celestial.

**-¡NO TODO LO DIGAS NO SE TE VA A CUMPLIR, YA NO ERES UN BEBE LLORON AL QUE SE LE CUMPLEN TODOS SUS CAPRICHOS!- **se escuchó a una voz grave bramar a las cercanías del mismísimo Cupido, es decir el maravilloso yo. El reloj empezó a sonar como un nido de avispas y no se detenía… ¡LA ULTIMA FLECHA! Ocultándome entre los árboles, mientras apagaba ese aparatejo infernal mientras en la oscuridad de la noche no se podía notar mi más mínima presencia lo cual era perfecto en esta situación.

Me aproxime a donde los gritos se volvían más sonoros, aunque la discusión se había convertido en un montón de sonidos de pura frustración por como sonaba como si ninguno hubiera ganado nada.

**-arghhhhhhhhh- **se escuchó alejándose, esa voz… ¡Es FROST! Eso significa que la persona con la que discutía debe de tener la flecha, mire a los alrededores para ver si podía localizar al ladrón de mi última y preciada flecha. Una sombra paso por el otro lado… ¿Por el otro lado? Me gire viendo como unas ojeras de conejo grises sobresalían, entraba a una madriguera enfrente del mientras sostenía firmemente un boomerang… Ese es Bunnymund…

**- Esto está a punto de volverse muy interesante-**dije ocultando mi sonrisa, tal vez mis antecesores no permitan que se me pierda una simple flecha, pero yo… Tengo otros planes para esa ocurrente flecha…

* * *

Aquí termina, ¿ha quedado corto?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	6. Chapter 6 Discusiones y soluciones

Hola gente ;D este es el capítulo 6 si pudieran leer el 10 ¿Qué tan felices serian?

Gracias a los review estas tres mentes locas escriben rápido (Además de presionarnos mutuamente)

De nuevo cambio de escritora (aunque muy sutil) nee-chan y azumy-chan

Verán como el 5 y el 6 son algo cortos ustedes díganme si quieren que suba mañana (31-01-13) el capítulo 7 no se ustedes pero yo me impaciento mucho y eso que dicen que soy una persona paciente, neta me lo dicen, pero no se ¿la emoción? Así que díganme si quieren el 7 y el ¿lunes? Pondría el 8 (si es que ya salieron los otros dos)

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Discusiones y soluciones**

Pasando por los amplios pasillos hacia la sala de operaciones el castillo pude ver por el rabillo de los ojos a uno de mis querubines recolectando las flechas para el gran día que se aproximaba.

**-Lilith-**dije hablándole a la chica a mis espaldas

**-¿Que sucede ,Aiden?-**dijo Lilith , ella era una chica casi de mi tamaño ,pelo de un color claro y hermoso, piel blanca y delicada, la cual resaltaba con un bello vestido escotado, no era otra más que la Diosa de la lujuria, y mi "hermana"** -Podrías conseguirme los antecedentes en el amor de los guardianes por favor-**solté tranquilamente**.**

**-Pe…Pero padre nos prohibió que Viéramos eso documentos, ¿para qué Demonios los quieres? **-Me cuestiono, como odiaba que se me contradijera

**-¡LILITH!-**subí el tono; Respiré hondo y acerque mi rostro al suyo** –Necesito esos papeles, es importante el mismo hombre de la luna me lo dijo, y a él no se le niega nada ¿o sí?-**susurre seca de su oído, escuchando como ella soltaba un quejido, realmente no se le puede negar nada al dios del amor.**-Entonces hazme ese favor ¿está bien preciosa?- **dije mientras la soltaba buscando los papeles de los anteriores planes de esta flecha, cuando pude escuchar una queja por parte de ella

**-realmente aborrezco que hagas eso, se supone que solo yo lo hago-**se escuchó mientras salía de la sala.

Ignore esa queja por parte de mi amiga, pero es inevitable el dejar de molestarla, a veces creo irónico el hecho de que ella sea la lujuria.

Cuando se trata de quien seduce más, el ganador siempre seré yo.

**- Ahora tengo que encontrar las debilidades de aquellos 2 inútiles, solo esperen no saben lo que les espera mis pequeños tortolos**-con una pequeña sonrisa, empezó a planear su estrategia.

* * *

bunnymund pov (¿?)

Después de que Jack se fuera , bunnymund no hizo otra cosa que abrir uno de sus portales, que lo llevarían directamente a la madriguera, pero el estar en su hogar no le quito la rabia ocasionada por cierto chico

**-Arg ese maldito de frost, porque tenía que echarlo a perder, ya habíamos hecho las paces pero nooo, él tenía como siempre que ser un niño mimado, cuando demonios piensa crecer **- entre quejas y quejas sobre Jack, parecía que eso aumentaba en vez de disminuir su ira **-Y yo que realmente me sentía mal por lo que **…- se detuvo en seco, lo había olvidado, la razón por la cual antes se habían enojado, y el por qué se desquito con todo lo que se le atravesaba, aquellas horribles palabras que nunca debió decir.

El habérselo encontrado después de haber llorado era realmente patético, ¡por el hombre de la luna!, el nunca lloraba, pero, algo dentro de él se destrozó al ver su mirada, ocasionando esas lágrimas.

Haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió, regresar a la madriguera, o las cosas se pondrían peor.

Pero….al estar frente a él, el rostro de Jack reflejaba miedo, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos, ¿es que creía que lo golpearía?, más bien Jack debía ser el que lo golpeara a él, por gritarle todas esas cosas, él no tenía intención de herirlo, fue algo que salió de la nada, resultado de todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Pero algo que realmente no entendía, era el hecho de lo que sucedió momentos antes de su primera discusión.

El haberse maravillado al ver aquellos ojos azules más hermosos que el más bello de los zafiros, su hermosa piel y cabello tan blanco o inclusive más, como aquel elemento tan característico de él.

Realmente todo esto era muy confuso

**-Bah debió ser a causa de aquella caída, pero aun así sentí raro dentro de mí **– se cuestiono era una rara sensación, pero aun así algo… ¿cálido?, nunca había sentido esa sensación.

Realmente el pensar en todo lo que paso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, dejando todo eso de lado se dirigió a su habitación, echándose en ella para al fin descansar, pero su mente no lo dejaría dormir, miles de preguntas le vinieron a la mente, hasta que por fin cayó dormido en los brazos de meme

* * *

**-Vaya con ese idiota realmente no aguanta nada- **el guardián más joven solo soltaba quejas y maldiciones al aire en un intento por tranquilizarse, fallando inútilmente** -y como no trate de disculparme y luego el la hecha a perder, de saber que se pondría así ni … - **decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto ya que aún seguía algo molesto y.. Triste por lo de la pelea

**-¡Demonios! Ojala todo este tranquilo mañana, no tengo humor de otra pelea – **dijo tomando firmemente su cayado, y dirigiéndose al cielo grito- **viento,¡Llévame! –**arrastrando al muchacho entre las nubes, hasta llegar a aquel lago donde el "nació"

Aterrizando en un árbol cercano, se acomodó entre las ramas de este, cansado de este día y todo lo que involucro.

* * *

Aquí termina, ¿ha quedado más corto que el anterior?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**Digan si quieren el capítulo 7 en su hermoso review así podríamos acelerar un poco las cosas XD**

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	7. Chapter 7 Amores Sin Destino

Hola gente ;D este es el capítulo 7 si pudieran leer el 11 ¿Qué tan felices serian?

**PERDON POR NO SUBIRLO AYER, CULPEN A MI INTERNET QUE MORIA CUNDO INTENTABA SUBIRLO**

Gracias a los review estas tres mentes locas escriben rápido (Además de presionarnos mutuamente)

Versión azumy-chan

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

NOTA: este es más que nada el pasado de Aiden un prólogo para los celos, celos y más celos, pronto hij s míos verán los Celos y el yaoi XD

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Amores Sin Destino**

Era un nuevo día, en el Reino de las rosas, hogar del Espíritu y dios del amor, Cupido.

El cual se iba levantando de su cama, luego de haber leído los antecedentes de los 2 guardianes , realmente fue una noche larga, tomando en cuenta que no solo los leyó ,si no que también tuvo que revisar si había flechas y broken-Rose * en esta temporada para alguno de ellos dos.

Nada…

Eso lo decepciono al principio, ya que aquella flecha no estaba destinada a ser para él, era para un muchacho de otra ciudad, pero bueno luego se encargaría de aquel muchacho.

Ahora lo importante es divertirse un rato, el nunca cometía errores, bueno…casi nunca

Solo han sido unos dos, el primero que paso hace cientos, que provoco el enamoramiento de humanos del mismo sexo, aunque eso no fue un problema realmente, se daban el mismo amor y afecto que una pareja normal, así que decidió por no corregirlo, todo amor tiene dificultades y retos.

Y esta vez, aunque también lo dejaría pasar ya que tanto Jack como bunnymund, nunca se habían enamorado, ni siquiera en su vida pasada.

Todos, humanos y espíritus, se han enamorado por lo menos una vez, aunque muchas veces no funcionaba, muchos eran felices con solo haber amado.

Un humano tenía más posibilidades de encontrar pareja que un espíritu puesto que estos son inmortales, era muy difícil encontrar aquella pareja que te complementara, y cuando al fin lo encontrabas, Cupido los flechaba con una flecha de un hermoso color Dorado, la cual duraría hasta el final de sus días.

Es por eso que se decidió en juntarlos sería una buena oportunidad para el primer amor, todos debían sentir este bello sentimiento, pero… Cupido a pesar de ser el dios del amor, al igual que Jack y bunnymund, nunca se ha enamorado.

En su vida pasada nunca le intereso eso de conseguir una pareja, sobre todo por las tradiciones que tenía cuando aún estaba vivo.

El único amor que le importaba, era el que tenía hacia sus hermanas, el que realmente aprecio, el amor entre hermanos.

Él era el mayor de *15 hermanas, las cuales todas y cada una sufrieron respecto al amor debido a lo estricto y conservador de su padre, como en toda familia de esa época, a los hijos se les emparejaba desde antes de nacer, destinados así a casarse con alguien a quien no conocían y no amaban.

Todas y cada una de ellas, a pesar de los reclamos y exigencias de sus padres respecto a sus matrimonios arreglados, se enamoraron, los cuales a su vez se enamoraron de estas, pero al enterarse su padre les prohibió el volverlos a verlos.

Aiden al ver, el sufrimiento de sus hermanas, decidió ayudarlas con sus amores.

El Todas las noches escapaba de su casa, buscando a cada uno de ellos, entregándoles cartas de amor de ellas, y recibiendo sus cartas dirigidas hacia sus hermanas.

Gracias a él, sus hermanas todavía tenían la esperanza de estar con ellos.

Aunque eso tarde o temprano se descubrió, por la madre de ellos, ella también estaba en contra de ese matrimonio, pero en esa época no se tomaba en cuenta la opinión de una mujer. Resignándose a que todo seguiría igual, Aiden ideo un plan para salvarlas.

Escapar era la única forma en que serían felices, mando una última carta a los amantes, diciéndoles donde se encontrarían para escapar y ser felices, obviamente, alegres ante esto, empezaron a arreglar cosas para poder huir

El plan era fácil, la noche siguiente al recibimiento de la carta, Aiden llevaría a sus hermanas a la salida de aquel pueblo, hacia la libertad.

Esa misma noche cerca de las 3 de la mañana, su padre yacía dormido, Aiden, su madre, y por su puesto sus hermanas, se dirigían hacia el punto de encuentro, cada una de ellas se despidieron con dolor y agradecimiento, a su madre y a su hermano, por el apoyo que recibieron de ellos, pero sobre todo por su amor.

Aiden sabía que había hecho bien al igual que su madre, pero la despedida nunca era fácil.

Cuando regresaron, su padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Realmente se veía enojado, y como no, el desobedecer a un hombre de familia era lo peor que podías hacer. Aiden le dijo a su madre que huyera, porque su padre aparte de enojado, parecía que había estado bebiendo, lo hacía cuando estaba enojado. Su madre le dijo que no, pero ya era tarde el Padre se acercó a él, empezando a gritarle el por qué demonios desobedeció, el cuantos tratos había hecho con ellas, y lo que le pasaría.

Aiden enojado por como trataba a sus hermanas, como si fueran animales , golpeo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al piso, donde su padre se levantó tan rápido como pudo para atacarlo, Golpes y patadas eran todo lo que usaban , su madre aterrada solo atino a gritar y tratar de alejar a su hijo de su marido.

Los gritos fueron escuchados por muchos de los vecinos yendo a ver qué era lo que provoco ese grito, vieron como aquel muchacho era masacrado a golpes por su propio padre, Los hombres fueron a detenerlo antes de que matara al muchacho.

Al principio se resistió, pero lograron agarrarlo entre 4, La madre fue a socorrer a su hijo, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, tomándolo entre sus brazos, viendo su cuerpo lleno de golpes, pero sobretodo de sangre, aguantando las lágrimas empezó a llamar a su hijo para que reaccionara, Aiden solo atino en abrir un poco los ojos, aliviada solo pudo abrazar con cuidado el cuerpo de su hijo, con una leve sonrisa de alivio, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero….

Aiden cerró los ojos, diciendo por última vez – vive…feliz y libre….te amo madre…. ad-dios...

Al escuchar eso, la madre abrió los ojos con horror, separando su cuerpo del de Aiden.

No podía ser cierto, no su hijo. Estallo en llanto apretando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de ella, llenando más su cuerpo de la sangre de Aiden. Todos miraron con horror la escena, el perder a un hijo siempre será muy difícil

Al día siguiente enterraron a Aiden bajo un hermoso árbol de rosas, sus flores favoritas, despidiéndose de él, tanto su madre, como sus hermanas, las cuales regresaron al oír los gritos de la gente, y los vecinos. Su madre le prometió que viviría feliz hasta el final de sus días, como él quería, porque el siempre rezo por el amor de las personas.

Pov Aiden

Solté un pequeño quejido, porque tenía que pensar en eso justo ahora, no es suficiente con romperme la cabeza creando un plan, sino que también tienen que venirme esos recuerdos, aun eran dolorosos… pero, ya no debo lamentarme ni sufrir por ellos, eso quedo atrás, junto con mi otro yo, ahora lo importante era velar por el amor de las personas.

Como es y siempre será…

Girando hacia un lado de mi cama, el plan me llego como rayo. **–¡Eso Es!- **Grite con toda mi fuerza**- Esperen lindos tortolos, ya tengo un plan…**

* * *

Aquí termina, ¿este es un poco más largo?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

*broken-rose: más adelante diremos quiénes son los y las ayudantes de cupido, no son querubines pero los broken-rose son hombres

*si se preguntan cómo alguien puede tener tantas hermanas… bueno la idea de las hermanas fue mía, pero creo que debí decir "15 por ejemplo" en vez de decir "tenía 15 hermanas" pero bueno… cupido aparenta "26 años" por lo alto, pero se ve joven. Así que Aiden tiene 15 hermanas porque 1 fue mi erro especificar 2 porque obviamente fueron seguidas y gemelas trillizas eso y que algunas eran medias hermanas 3 porque a azumy y nee-chan les gusto que se quedara en 15 hermanas yo solo dije "¿bueno?"

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	8. Chapter 8 ¡contengan sus gritos!

Hola gente ;D he aquí el 8 estamos avanzando muy rápido ¿no?

Quiero decirles que no subiré el 9 hasta que no salga el 12 del horno (mas preferiría cuando se esté terminando el 13), ya que entre más avancemos mas cerca estaremos por confundirles

**nota:estoy re-subiendo el capitulo XD debido a un error en el, dios santo ¿como lo deje pasar? ¡doy vergüenza! pero algo bueno surgió ya tengo el link de Aiden, aclaro no se dibujar ¿¡OK!? nee-chan sabe dibujar ¡pero yo no! El link esta en mi perfil **

**PD. **la cuenta es de azumy-chan, ella tambien sube el fic, y pronto nee-chan tambien ocupamos 3 cuentas en 3 partes diferentes para este fic luego les dire el porque

Gracias a los review que juro que no me habia dado cuenta de eso. gracias a TheFannishaUsui por decirme mi error, te juro que lo leei y me morí de vergüenza por tal error y no me sabia eso de que era en contra de las normas me sorprendió un poco. A Falcrow quiero decirle que ya conseguí a alguien para traducir esto al ingles yo y azumy estamos IDIOTAS para eso

Versión azumy-chan

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Cupido Está De visita, ¡Contengan sus gritos!**

Era un nuevo día en aquel pequeño pueblo, todos empezando sus rutinas diarias , rogando por que el día acabase , pero para el más joven de los guardianes, no era problema, él se levantaba cuando gustaba, no tenía mucha prisa, seguía dormido cómodamente en aquel árbol.

Aunque los sueños de meme ya se habían ido, él quería seguir descansando, aunque siempre estaba despierto saliendo el sol para comenzar con su trabajo de espíritu de la diversión, siempre era algo bueno descansar un poco más.

Pero eso no se lo permitiría una suave y hermosa voz…

**-hey vamos, jacky lindo , ya es de día- **podía escuchar como esa misma voz, lo movía suavemente por el brazo, pero aun así él quería seguir soñando, soltando un quejido ,para que aquella voz lo dejara seguir durmiendo-** o vamos lindura , ya es de día- **sin otra opción, empezó a abrir los ojos, para saber quién rayos se atrevía a levantarlo, puesto que no diferenciaba la voz, pero al hacerlo, encontró el rostro de Aiden a centímetros del suyo**- ya era hora que te levantaras, estuve a punto de tirarte agua en la cara o… darte un beso como en los cuentos**- Decía entre un tono divertido y…seductor.

Al encontrarse tan cerca de Aiden ,su cara se puso de un color escarlata que se hacía demasiado notorio por la piel blanca de él, soltó un grito que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de cabeza a unos arbustos cercanos.

**-¡Rayos! ¿Estás bien**?- Se acercó Aiden a Jack para verificar que no se hubiera lastimado**- ¿por qué rayos gritaste?-**aunque el sabía perfectamente la respuesta, con solo ver el rostro de frost, pero aparentaba como que no para saber qué le diría

**-S-sí, ¿qué haces aquí?-**sobándose la cabeza, mientras buscaba con la mirada su bastón, claramente evitaba contestar esa pregunta**-y sobretodo ¿por qué me despertaste?**

**-No se contesta una pregunta con otra jacky lindo, es muy estúpido-** Con una sonrisa burlona negaba con la cabeza **-Pues quise venir a visitarte, estaba algo aburrido y no tenía mucho trabajo hoy- **mientras se alejaba de Jack, para tomar el bastón de este y regresárselo** – toma- **mientras se lo entregaba**- y estar dormido todo el día no es divertido- **ofreciéndole la mano para que este se levantara

**-Cómo quieres que reaccione si despierto y alguien está muy cerca de mí** mirando hacia un lado, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a ese "cariñoso" sobrenombre, y estaba seguro que aun tenía la cara roja

**-Pero deben ser como las 9 o 10 ¿no?- **tomando el bastón y su mano para al fin salir de aquel arbusto-

**-Seep, más o menos **– con una sonrisa burlona**- o es que ibas a empezar a invernar**- soltando una carcajada, que en vez de molestar a Jack, lo hizo contagiarse

**-Jajaj que gracioso eh –**golpeando su brazo en forma de broma-** oye, ¿encontraste aquella última flecha?**

Soltando un suspiro**- no, quien quiera que tenga esa flecha es alguien difícil de encontrar, pero no te preocupes por eso, además hoy es mi día libre- **quitándole importancia al asunto

**-Pero no causara problemas ¿o algo así?- **pregunto curioso el guardián**- como no se… ¿Qué otro niño se enamore de un animal?- **dijo con sarcasmo en su voz

**-Noup **– tranquilamente respondió el dios**- sabes dejando eso de lado, porque no visitamos a north, hace mucho que no lo veo**- cerrando los ojos

**-¿North? Lo conoces- **sorprendido ya que él no conocía demasiados espíritus más que los guardianes

**-Seep, entonces ¿vamos mi lindura? –**abriendo un ojo, le pregunto con una sonrisa que emboba a cualquiera-

Con un tic en el ojo y un leve sonrojo acepto**-"perfecto por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan"**

Se dirigieron al taller de Norte, cual al llegar fueron recibidos animadamente por Norte, en su taller se encontraban también meme y tooth junto con unas cuantas hadas; el único que ahí no se encontraba era bunnymund

**-Aiden, que te trae por acá, hace mucho que no venias a visitarme- **respondió abrazando fuertemente tanto a Aiden como a Jack, eran uno de esos abrazos que te sacaban tanto el aire como el desayuno, sin mencionar el dolor de huesos- **y veo que ya conociste a Jack- **mientras los soltaba a ambos

**-Es bueno verte de nuevo north – **mientras se sobaba un poco la espalda por sus alas, de no ser que no estaba usándolas* ,estaba seguro que un día se las rompería con uno de sus abrazos-** y sep, lo conocí apenas ayer, me ayudaba con un pequeño percance que tuve , pero ya todo está bien**

Mientras se dirigía hacia meme**- hey meme, ¿Cómo has estado? **– ellos casi no se veían, pero eran buenos amigos, así como con todos los demás

Este solo creaba imágenes en su cabeza para decir que estaba realmente bien, y que bueno que los visitara

**-Me alegra ver eso – **dijo mientras se dirigía hacia tooth cuyas hadas estaban tan emocionadas de ver al dios que no resistieron la tentación de ir a abrazarlo-** see, a mí también me da gusto verlas, lindas- **todas se alejaban de el con un enorme sonrojo, algunas conteniendo sus pequeños gritos de emoción

**-Vamos niñas, no deshonren el uniforme- **dijo una vez que se colocaron junto a ella

**-O vamos señorita tooth, no se enoje con ellas, yo también las había extrañado - **tomando su mano, y dándole un pequeño beso en esta-** además, no es bueno que una dama como usted se enoje **– levantando la cabeza guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara

**-Jajaja al parecer el pequeño Aiden no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada **– con ese acento ruso tan característico de él, le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio**- y ¿qué te trae por acá?**

**-Nada simplemente el visitarlos, a menos que estén ocupados**

**-no, de hecho- **decía tooth ya con el color de piel normal-** solo nos reunimos un rato**

**-Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está el canguro?- **pregunto Jack al no verlo, no es como si quisiera verlo, realmente no quería pero cuando este apareciera tal vez podrían pelear o algo, Jack realmente no era una persona rencorosa.

**-Ya te dije que no soy un canguro, frostbite**- todos voltearon al ver de quien se trataba, este ya no se veía tan molesto como ayer, prefirió dejarlo por la paz. El encontrarse, pelearse, tratar de disculparse y pelear de nuevo no era realmente su idea de vivir, aunque fuera ya una ver a su "invitado" solo atino a Gritar**- TUUU!?**

* * *

Aquí termina, ¿este es un poco más largo? yo lo sentí aun mas corto

*las alas de Aiden son especiales, en su espalda tiene un tatuaje de alas, así que él puede ocultarlas para aparentar ser humano y cuando quiere usarlas las alas salen de los tatuajes, dato extra, el tatuaje es de su vida como humano de algo le sirvió XD

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¿algo que quieran preguntar?**

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas ;O;**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿celoso yo?

Damas y caballeros he aquí el capítulo 9, que es, según Word, más largo que los otros (5 hojas)

¿Quién diría que lo subiría hoy? Lo tenía contemplado para el jueves ¡debe ser el destino! Ok no he visto mucho a shinobu-chi

Este es versión gapri~ así disfrútenlo de mi con amour~

¡Gracias a los review! ¡Benditos sean!

Ayer re-subí el 8, por un error, dios aun me da vergüenza recordarlo, pero lo bueno es **que ya está** **el link de Aiden**, recuerden no se dibujar pronto estará versión nee-chan, osease mejor, el link esta en mi perfil, al fin podrán verlo y pronto estará a color~

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Capítulo 9 ¿celoso yo?, celos… ¿tengo celos?... ¡yo no tengo celos!**

-**hola Little bunny**-le saludo el pelirojo al ginjika con una sonrisa de superioridad

-**pañales**-le devolvió el saludo por así decirle

-**veo que no has cambiado mucho conejito**-le dijo acercándosele más con esa sonrisa, no importaba que el otro fuera más alto, eran por esas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabeza

-**menos tu pañales**-le dijo con esa sonrisa que a veces le dedicaba a frost la diferencia era de que el espíritu del invierno le caía mucho mejor que el dios del amor-**sigues igual, rojo, rojo, rojo y rojo**

**-¿pañales?**-Jack estaba confundido, no entendía porque Áster y Aiden parecía que sus miradas verdes chocaban sacando chispas de muy alto voltaje

-**oh Jack es cierto tú no sabes de su historia**-le dijo tooth con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque más que nada como si extrañara aquello, lo que hiso que fuera más extraño para frost

**-¿su historia?-**pregunto confundido mirando como los otros dos parecían seguir matándose con sus miradas verdes, había tensión incluso más de la que solía a ver si él se peleaba con bunnymund

-**veras Jack**-empezó tooth alegre- **antes como ¿Qué serán?**

-**614 años**-le dijeron ambos oji-verdes que pasaron de mirarse con intenciones homicidas a lanzarse insultos

-**bueno hace 614 años que ellos se llevan así de hecho no entendemos porque se llevan así pero no se han intentado asesinar durante un buen rato**

-**podría decirse que se llevan igual que tú y bunny Jack**-soltó con su marcado acento ruso mientras reía un poco sin ser consciente de que había dicho algo peligroso

-**pero ¿ellos se odian?-**pregunto ignorando los gritos de los otros dos

-**retira lo dicho imitación de conejo cangurisado**-le grito Aiden molesto tirándole de una oreja mientras el otro le tiraba de una de sus alas

**-lo mismo puedo decirte intento de romeo con pañales **

**-pues…ahora que lo pienso**-comento north mirando a ambos oji-verdes pelear-**bueno quizás si se odien**

**-¿Por qué no quitas esa sonrisa de cine de tu cara pañalitos?**

**-tengo una poderosa razón para no quitarla colita esponjosita**

-"¿colita esponjosita? ¿Pañalitos?"-pensaba para sus adentros el resiente guardián-**oigan chicos**-les interrumpió en su batalla a muerte, ambos tratando de hacerle daño al contrario, por no decir que Aiden estaba a punto de encajarle la mordida a una de las orejas del ginjika mientras este estaba por tratar de arrancarle las plumas de sus alas, con una gota en la sien al ver como los había detenido**-¿Por qué pelean?-**les pregunto sonriéndoles

**-elemental mi jacky lindo**-de forma rápida el pelirojo estaba a centímetros del rostro alvino**-podría decirse que es instinto**-le respondió invadiendo su espacio personal un poco más, mientras podía detectar la furia del conejo de pascua-"ah ese dulce y divertido aroma a celos por la mañana"-soltó una risita que hacía que el oji-azul se sonrojara mas

**-¿frostbite?-**le llamo bunny, era extraño que Jack estuviera tan callado, pero aún más extraño era que no pudiera quitar su mirada de la verde de Valentine, pero aún más extraño era que eso le molestaba, además que era esa atmosfera rara

**-¿nos vamos jacky lindo?-**le giño el ojo sonriente alejándose un poco más y como no, no podía ser Aiden Valentine si no tenía efectos incluidos, ese aire a su alrededor que parecía mover sus cabellos rojos, esa mirada confiada y esa sonrisa de estrella que brillaba, no solo deslumbro a Jack frost incluso a las haditas de tooth e inclusive a ella

**-chicas recuerden el uniforme**-decía el hada de los dientes tratando de revivir a sus haditas que estaban derretidas por la sonrisa que le dedicaba cupido a Jack

**-¿irnos?-**ladeo la cabeza tratando de evitar quedar ciego, no bastaba con todo eres rojo, no, también esa sonrisa brillante**-¿A dónde?**

**-eres el guardián de la diversión ¿no?-**le dijo poniendo su mano entre el cuello y hombro de frost**-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos **_**solo tú y yo**_**?-**le dijo un poco sugerente sabiendo que el chico no sería capaz de captarlo pero sabía que cierto conejo lo notaria, ni siquiera tuvo que sonar obvio, pero sabía que para la mente celosa de áster captaría ese pequeño doble sentido

Áster en cambio estaba hirviendo, no sabía muy bien porque, pero la sola idea de que cupido se llevara a Jack le molestaba en demencia, no sabía si era su imaginación pero entendió de mas con esa frase incluso los demás no parecieron notarlo, espero que Jack no aceptara irse con un extraño, es mas era extraño que cupido fuera a casa de norte, más que supiera el nombre de Jack…después recordó que las veces que solían toparse además de amenazarse de muerte como solían hacer, si ahora sabia como cupido sabia sobre Jack, el mismo se lo había dicho

**-¿entonces qué dices jacky lindo? Tú, yo el mundo, el cielo y **_**mucha diversión**__-_le dijo con una sonrisa diferente, una que los demás si notaron, una sonrisa seductora

**-claro, aunque pensé que planeabas quedarte más**-le dijo tratando de no estar nervioso, los efectos especiales alrededor de Aiden estaban por cegarlo y confundirlo, ¿de dónde venían esos reflectores? ¿Qué hay de esas peculiares corrientes de aire?

-**planeaba pero cierto playboy** (por el hecho de que tiene orejas de conejo como las playboy**) es molesto-**le dijo mirando por un momento a áster que estaba rojo de la ira-**bueno creo que mi visita no duro mucho**-les dijo a sandman, tooth y north con una sonrisa cordial-**aunque puede que ahora aparezca más seguido**-dijo aparentemente susurrando, para que le escuchara cierto australiano

**-bueno entonces hasta la próxima**-Norte se le acerco de nuevo para darle aquel abrazo demoledor, oculto las alas rápidamente justo cuando el ruso le abrazo, rompiéndole quizás los huesos-**espero verte más seguido por aquí entonces, sabes que eres bien recibido**

**-gracias-**dijo recuperando el aire, se dirigió a meme-**intentare vernos en la noche meme**-le dijo a sadman que sonreía asintiendo mientras la arena sobre su cabeza le mostraba imágenes-**por supuesto le mandare saludos de tu parte seguro que se pone alegre**

**-oye Jack**-bunny aprovecho que Aiden se despedía de meme para acercársele al espíritu del invierno

**-¿eh? Que pasa canguro**-le pregunto sonriendo como si lo del día anterior no hubiera ocurrido, el otro ignoro el apodo mientras trataba de volver a la tierra, pues frostbite le sonreía como de costumbre

**-¿desde cuándo conoces a este tipo?-**pregunto sin ocultar lo molesto que estaba

**-desde ayer después de que…-**de repente algo en su mirada azul cambio, al recordar su primera pelea**-sobre eso…lo siento**-le dijo un poco dolido aun

**-frostbite yo…-**le era difícil disculparse de nuevo, poso su mano sobre el cabello blanco, no recordaba que fuera tan…sedoso tan suave tan…Jack

**-bueno señorita tooth, haditas**-se despidió cordial de las chicas, caballeroso derritiendo más a las haditas y sonrojando al hada de los dientes**-hasta otra**

**-lo mismo digo**-dijo ella tratando de no "deshonrar" el uniforme

**-¿bueno Jack que tal si nos vamos?-**tomo al chico del brazo con obvias intenciones de alejarlo de bunnymund

**-eh claro**-dijo tomando su cayado, planeando salir por la ventana, pero entonces el pelirrojo lo cargo estilo nupcial**-¡¿Qué rayos haces Aiden?!-**pregunto aferrándose por acto reflejo al cuello del pelirojo tratando de no dejar caer su cayado

**-cargarte en mis brazos para huir juntos por supuesto amor~-**le dijo con normalidad sonriéndole, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta de nuevo de la cercanía y de cómo se aferraba fuerte del pelirojo-**eres muy liviano jacky lindo, tanto como una pluma**-le dijo extendiendo de nuevo las alas golpeando de paso a bunny, que sabía que iba a entrometerse en su huida, golpearlo con sus alas era un bonus extra**-nos vemos**~-cargando a Jack, usando la ventana que este había abierto

Bunny estaba por demás enojado, no solo el otro le había golpeado con sus alas, sino que también se había llevado a Jack consigo a sabrá dios donde, en ese momento quería saber conducir el trineo o ¡tener alas para alcanzar al ser alado junto con su chico!, espera ¡¿su chico?! Puso una mueca de horror, ¿¡desde cuando frost se había convertido en su chico!?

**-bueno chicos yo tengo que seguir, los dientes siguen cayendo**-tooth se despidió, los otros se despidieron de la chica que se fue volando, era realmente muy temprano aun no era ni medio día

**-parece que cupido volverá a pasearse por aquí-**dijo Norte riendo un poco ante lo obvio, al menos para él era obvio que bunnymund padecía de celos**-tranquilo bunny no tienes por qué estar celoso**

**-¡¿celoso?! ¡No me vengas con eso north!-**chillo molesto el chico, algo rojo por lo que el enrome ruso le había dicho**-¡yo no estoy celoso!**

Tanto meme como Norte intercambiaron miradas, ambos sonrientes mirando al chico, con el ceño fruncido y las orejas de conejo inclinadas un poco hacia adelante

Después de un rato de platicar "tranquilamente" pues solo north y meme estaban así aster trataba de no pensar en el chico epilepsia y frostbite, en que estaban haciendo, pero no entendía porque le enojaba tanto, no lo comprendía, ¡no debería de importarle tanto! Pero parecía que entre mas se repetía eso más le importaba, además ¿que era eso de jacky lindo? y ¿porque Jack no decía nada?, es más ahora que lo pensaba Jack nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

Bueno si pero no, nunca lo llamaba Áster siempre era bunny o canguro, se fue diciendo que tenía un nuevo diseño que inventar ya que en unos meses seria pascua, así que tenía que apurarse, los otros dos le creyeron o al menos eso aparentaban, abrió un portal hacia la madriguera

Ya una vez allí empezó a caminar en círculos en el mismo lugar pensando.

Jack no le llamaba por su nombre, pero solo lleva un día de conocer a cupido y ya le llamaba por su nombre, pensó que era porque no conocía a tantos espíritus y festividades, Jack siempre se mantuvo alejado y todos no hicieron nada para evitar eso durante 300 años así que no era extraño que ahora intentara conocer al molesto punto rojo con alas.

¿Qué era eso de jacky lindo? Porque Jack aceptaba que le llamaran así, bueno si se pone a pensar él le llama frostbite y no parece molestarle, pero a comparación "jacky lindo" era en su opinión un poco denigrante…bueno aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, Jack era lindo, su cabello blanco, sedoso, suave, como había comprobado hace unas dos horas, sus ojos, de aquel azul tan peculiar, tan frio, tan de hielo, que irónicamente no mostraba frialdad si no calidez porque Jack a pesar de ser el espíritu del invierno era cálido de alguna forma extraña, con esa sonrisa, aquella que demostraba diversión a veces burla, pero nunca era malvada, no, Jack en definitiva no nació para ser un villano o ser alguien de mal corazón, aunque lo tuviera congelado era un corazón noble y bueno.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar Jack no tenía mala figura, de hecho tenía un buen físico, por ejemplo sus piernas, incluso los pies del chico no parecían afectados a la falta de calzado por 300 años…y ahora que lo piensa han sido casi inexistentes las ocasiones que ha visto al chico sin camisa, cuando lo vio por primera vez traía aquella capa, chaleco y camisa, en la siguiente ocasión con otra camisa de la época y ahora con esa sudadera azul que también se congelaba, ¿Cómo se vería Jack sin esa sudadera azul?

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿el chico se bañara?* Si congela todo entonces el agua ha de congelarse apenas le toque así que lo convertiría en un cubo de hielo, tal vez con agua caliente para no congelarla ¿pero no se sentiría mal? Nunca se lo había preguntado, bueno no es como si siempre hubiera estado interesado en Jack frost, siempre lo considero una molestia y hasta hace poco cambio eso, solo habían pasado ¿Qué? ¿3, 5 años desde lo de pich? El tiempo para ellos no es algo que sientan mucho realmente, incluso él no sabe cómo han pasado más de 300 años tan pronto, aun puede verse hace 300 años como si fuera la semana pasada.

Se detiene de dar círculos y se da cuenta que ha marcado con sus tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar que incluso se ha hundido un poco la tierra, se frustra más, tiene que disculparse bien con frost y de paso alejarlo del molesto pañalero que intenta acercarse a él, porque sabe que Jack es un niño eterno, muy inocente como para entender del amor y más de ese pañalero y su hermana. Si estaba decidido buscaría a Jack, iría a donde este pudiera estar, no era muy difícil realmente…ahora que lo pensaba era invierno, nevaba en muchas partes…bueno quizás si sea un poco difícil ¡pero eso no iba a detenerle!

* * *

Aquí termina, ¿este es un poco más largo?

No se ustedes pero de la nada me llego la pregunta ¿jack se bañaría con agua caliente o fría? En el momento en que lo pensé me sentí el meme de filosiraptor después se me quito la duda pero pienso que cuando uno esta atontado por el amor le llegan preguntas a la cabeza sobre esa persona, a veces preguntas muy tontas

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¿Algo que quieran preguntar?**

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas**


	10. Chapter 10 Castillo De Las Rosas

HOLA GENTE LINDA HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 10

¿PORQUE LAS MAYUSCULAS? ESTOY FELIZ, LA RAZON DE MI ALEGRIA ES UN FANART DE AIDEN QUE PONDRE EN MI PERFIL ES TANNNNN DE SOLO VERLO GRITO DE LA EMOCIÓN ES TAN LINDO

CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO NO PUEDO EVITAR GRITAR DE LA FELICIDAD, ES TAN LINDO EL DIBUJO

HAY BUENAS NOTACIAS GENTE LINDA~ POR SAN AIDEN QUE DIGA SAN VALENTIN ABRA UN OVA

BUENO DE HECHO SON DOS CAPITULOS CON LEMON PERO ES UN ESPECIAL QUE ESTARE HACIENDO

Este es versión gapri, osease yo

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 10 Celos En El Castillo De Las Rosas

Tanto Aiden como Jack se estaban divirtiendo, quitando de lado los según Jack vergonzosos comentarios de Aiden sobre lo lindo que era, para Jack eso era extraño, el que alguien le dijera que era lindo, tanto tiempo acostumbrado a no ser más que un fantasma que aún se le hace extraño estar con gente a su alrededor, el tener por decirlo así una familia junto a los demás guardianes aun le era confuso, no sabía a veces como reaccionar pero no iba a recordar eso mientras se divertía, porque él era Jack frost el guardián de la alegría y diversión.

Desde que se habían ido del taller de Norte se la han pasado vagando, a veces Jack siendo cargado en los brazos de Aiden que volaba o siendo Aiden impulsado por el viento de invierno de Jack, que aprovechaba para hacer su trabajo de hacer nevar en ciertos lugares, así podía jugar en la nieve con Aiden, trayendo diversión y nieve a los lugares donde estaban, su trabajo era divertirse el no conoce de preocupaciones, si no quiere que nevé no nevara si se le antoja hacer una tormenta ¿Quién va a detenerle en pleno invierno?

-¡viento llévanos!-esta vez era su turno, no dejaría que Aiden lo cargara de forma tan vergonzosa si el mismo podía elevarse a su modo

-ajajaja ¿a dónde me llevaras esta vez Jack?-le pregunto divertido, planeado sus alas tocando con una mano las nubes

-ya verás-le dijo mientras miraba como rápidamente el paisaje cambiaba

-realmente te queda eso de guardián de la alegría y diversión frost-le dijo de repente sonriéndole, aun con esos efectos, se planteaba seriamente conseguirse unos lentes de sol para evitar seguir siendo deslumbrado por cupido

-gracias-le agradece disfrutando del corto viaje

-oye ¿quieres venir a mi casa más tarde?-le pregunto con tranquilidad, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa seductora, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo al otro

-¿tu casa?-le pregunta confuso pero alegre de alguna forma

-claro, tengo entendido que te aislaste y te aislamos por 300 años, para ser el guardián de la diversión estar solo 300 años no debió ser divertido, así que, te presentare a mi hermana y a ver si hay alguien más en casa

-¿tienes una hermana?-pregunto no se imaginaba que cupido tuviera una hermana

-si tengo una hermana "aunque antes eran 15"-penso sonriendo-pero vamos a divertirnos un poco mas

-¡sí!

* * *

Está enojado, cabreado, frustrado, no puede encontrar a Jack y eso le molesta, está seguro que ya ha recorrido la mayor parte de países "helados" sin encontrar a Jack y al molesto punto rojo. Lleva literal todo el día buscándolos, está cansado y tiene hambre, esta simplemente enojado, si no encuentra al chico en la próxima parada va a esperarlo en su lago, porque sabe que el chico tiene que volver, no es como si se fuera quedar con cupido toda la noche…

Se detiene en seco, cupido era un aprovechado, robar besos era su "materia" favorita, era su rara forma de "animar" a la gente, al igual que Jack, cupido no era muy visto por la gente, solo aquellos humanos que creían en el amor, mas siempre eran chicas a quienes les acaban de romper el corazón o necesitaban un consejo y claro el pelirojo aprovechaba para "animarlas"

-¡te salvare Jack!-grita de repente al aire saltando más rápido entre los túneles, era el conejo de pascua, aunque solo tuviera orejas y cola de conejo, podía ser tan rápido como uno si quería, como en ese momento, lo suyo podría considerarse parkour

Se abrió la salida del túnel, salió impulsado, dando una pequeña pirueta en el aire y después cayendo al suelo de pie

-soy el mejor-se dijo admirándose un poco, vio el paisaje, nevado, pero había algo en especial, era una señal de que frost estaba allí, pues solo había una parte nevada, el pequeño pueblito no estaba tan nevado como el pequeño bosque y pradera que había junto, como si solo en este hubiera nevado-te encontré frostbite-sonrie y se apresura de no ser visto, entre más se acerca a la parte nevada más puede ver como hay "evidencias" de Jack frost.

Niños regresando a casa después de divertirse con la nieve, peculiares forma de nieve, muchas bolas de nieve y un "bunker" hecho de esta, entonces sabe que Jack y el otro deben estar cerca, por dios cupido era visible a kilómetros, no tardo en verlo, el punto rojo que se paseaba por la pradera esquivando quizás bolas de nieve

-¡me rindo cariño!-dice Aiden mientras trata de llevar aire a sus pulmones, Jack era rápido, el ser perseguido por el que le amenazaba con bolas de nieve, mientras el trataba de esquivarlas pero en verdad Jack era rápido, bueno él no era particularmente rápido con sus pies, no estaba muy acostumbrado a correr, la mayoría del tiempo volaba o flotaba

-¡te cansas muy rápido Sweetie*!-le dice alegre

-as me un favor has una cama de nieve o algo estoy muerto-le dice y el otro usa su nieve haciendo un montículo de nieve-gracias

-de nada-Jack se tira primero al montículo de nieve, lo necesita, tanto ejercicio hace que su temperatura suba un poco, lo cual le hace estar cansado, está acostumbrado a no llegar a eso, pero ese día parece que simplemente ha jugado más de la cuenta, trata de respirar bien aunque suelta una pequeña risa

-yo quería esa parte, bueno tú lo pediste jacky lindo-le dice con una sonrisa seductora, sabe que bunny está cerca, ¿Qué cómo lo sabe? No le importa mucho pero lo sabe, se tira apropósito sobre Jack, que respira agitadamente como el, sus manos están a cada lado de la cabeza del alvino que esta sonriente, el igual pero su sonrisa es más seductora, mas pasional, a veces piensa que cupido debería ser su hermana y el debería ser lujuria, se le da bien

Jack quizás sea muy inocente, quizás, ya que él también es un bromista y se aprovecha de eso, sabe por como el otro le ha tratado que intentara robarle su espacio personal, sabe también que cierto conejo está cerca, era un presentimiento, después de todo para el bunny era especial, quizás no sabía muy bien qué tipo de "especial" pero en ese momento no le importa. Se aprovecha de que Aiden no espera ser atacado de la misma manera, tan solo quizás Jack frost no sea tan inocente como aparenta, quizás.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa jacky lindo?-le pregunta con esa sonrisa seductora

-¡ok¡-le dice girando, tomando por sorpresa al pelirojo, ya que ahora es Jack quien está sobre cupido-entonces vamos a tu casa Sweetie-le sonríe animadamente

-vamos entonces-se recupera de la sorpresa, pensando que había subestimado al chico-agárrate de mí cuello-le dice cambiando de nuevo de lugares

-bueno jum-hiso un pequeño berrinche mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su cayado y después se tomaba del cuello del pelirojo

-entonces vamos-se elevó con Jack en brazos, allí pudo distinguir a cierto Áster que derretía la nieve con su enojo, si ¿Quién mejor el para causar celos? Casi quería devolverse a reírse en la cara de áster, pero después no podría escapar

-voy a matarlo por mis orejas que lo hago-soltó el ginjika, molesto e iracundo era poco, ver aquella escena hico que incluso derritiera la nieve a su alrededor, justo llego en ese momento en que mal interpreto, solo pudo distinguir al pelirojo sobre Jack, con las respiraciones agitadas, su frostbite sonrojado, sudando, si pensó mal lo admitía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esos dos se volvían a ir-ya verás en la noche Jack

* * *

Iban volando, estaba atardeciendo, más el guardián estaba más concentrado en mirar hacia abajo, mirando como cambiaba el paisaje las ciudades iban quedando un poco lejos, como si hubieran retrocedido un poco el tiempo, se sorprendió al ver la casa de cupido

-esta es mi casa-le dijo sonriente

Aquel embriagante aroma florar, que cargaban los vientos que mostraban un castillo completamente bizarro

Arbustos coloreados por toda clase de pétalos de flores que había visto y otras que no sabía que siguiera existían, dejando en el centro una puerta completamente redonda, de roble con símbolos que no alcanzaba a distinguir o leer pero justo en el centro se podía ver una letra de aquel color rojo tan usado por el dios del amor, una "V". Mas allá de lo alto se localizaban paredes torna luz rociadas por los multicolores que se desprendían de aquellos rayos de luz, era extraño pero cautivante a la vez

-¿aquí vives?-pregunto embobado con la peculiar mansión castillo, viendo al final aquellos pasadizos de reluciente cristal, se localizaba una cúpula dorada cubierta en parte por tonos cobrizos y enredaderas que dominaban parcialmente el edificio pero lo más notable era aquel árbol, desde el comienzo que se localizaba al fondo de la mansión golpeteando con sus hojas traslucidas en un hermoso y devastador hoyo negro algo tan desastroso que mantenía el equilibrio dentro de la mansión era simplemente confuso para su mente

-exacto este es mi castillo de las rosas o jardín del Edén como quieras llamarle-le dijo sonriente tomándole de la mano-¿entramos?

-¿ese hoyo negro no va a tragarme?-le pregunto confuso

-claro que no tontito-le dijo soltando una risa divertida, en cambio Jack seguía mirando la extraña arquitectura, entraron por la puerta viendo que por dentro no parecía tan confusa como afuera, era hermosa por dentro estilo victoriano de colores claros, entonces en la escalera que había allí vio a una mujer, tenía el cabello blanco corto, su piel era blanca también y tenía ojos de color rojo, de un rojo cautivante-hola hermana-le saludo el peli-rojo

-veo que trajiste a alguien-le dijo con una voz melodiosa, bajo las escaleras faltantes mientras aquel vestido blanco estilo sirena hacia que se notara su figura tenía una bella figura, una que cualquier mujer envidiaría y desearía tener, lo miro fijamente en todo momento poniéndolo nervioso, cada paso que la bella mujer daba hacia él le hacía ponerse más nervioso-tú debes ser Jack frost ¿cierto?-le pregunto acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

-s-si-respondió nervioso, sin prever que la mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que rápidamente lo puso sonrojado

-un gusto me llamo Lilith Valentine, el espíritu de la lujuria-le sonrió amablemente pero aun así el seguía igual de rojo

-igualmente-si en definitivo esos dos debían ser hermanos, ¡no podían pasar desapercibidos! Los efectos a su alrededor y belleza ¿Qué rayos comían esos dos?

-tenías razón Aiden, él es muy lindo-le dijo a su hermano

-¿verdad que lo es?-le dijo, si lo que buscaban era derretir a Jack lo estaban logrando, los dos hermanos estaban frente suyo, los efectos de Aiden mas la belleza de la chica, era demasiado para el

-yo no soy lindo-dijo en un susurro

-pero claro que lo eres Jack-le dijo Lilith poniendo su delicada mano en la mejilla del guardián-tienes un rostro muy hermoso, en especial tus ojos azules

-ten cuidado jacky lindo puede que ahora mi hermana piense robarte-le dijo con humor

-puede que si-dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo-bueno chicos yo debo seguir con mi trabajo así que los veré después, hasta luego Jack-se despidió de nuevo de beso pero esta vez muy cerca de los labios del chico, que volvió a congelarse en el acto-bye bye

-bye hermana-le despidió el pelirojo viendo que el espíritu del invierno le salía humo por las orejas-¿acaso te gusto mi hermana mayor frost?-le pregunto

-¡¿q-que que?! ¡No, nada de eso!-le dijo negando con energía-¡es solo que!

-lo se lose-puso una mano en su hombro-¿Qué tal si me sigues?

-si…-dijo bajando un poco la mirada tratando de estar más frio, que se le suba la temperatura no era bueno para el-ella dijo "lujuria"-dijo en voz alta quizás para el mismo tenía esa costumbre

-sí, eso dijo-llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cocina-¿Qué hay con eso?

-no entiendo que es lujuria-admitió sentándose frente al chico

-oh bueno lujuria es cuando… ¿Cómo explicártelo?

-¿con un ejemplo? Ya sabes como dicen los humanos explícamelo con manzanas y peras-le dijo animadamente recuperando su color pálido de siempre

-tendría que ser con otras frutas realmente-le dijo con una gota en la sien, pero se le ocurrió otra idea una para hacer sonrojar al guardián de la diversión casi quería que bunnymund estuviera allí, claro tendría que atarlo para que no lo asesinara-pero te lo explicare

-¡ok!-dijo animado

-la lujuria puede surgir en cualquier momento, cuando más comúnmente cuando dos personas están solas-le dijo levantándose de su silla con lentitud, con aquellos efectos, y aquella sonrisa seductora- es mejor cuando hay amor de por medio, suele ser más especial-le dijo poniéndose a un lado de Jack que estaba poniéndose nervioso-es como una danza, solo entre dos, lentamente quitándose toda prenda de ensima-empezo a quitarse el chaleco rojo haciendo que el otro se pusiera aún más nervioso temblando-piel contra piel, tu aliento y respiración chocando con la de ese alguien-giro la silla haciendo que Jack lo viera de frente, mientras dejaba su chaleco en la mesa, con sus manos a los lados de Jack para que no pudiera escapar- en aquella danza desenfrenada y sin un compás preciso, sintiendo placer con cualquier toque en tu piel-con su mano toco con sutileza desde el cuello de Jack, dándole una caricia delicada-los humanos suelen ser muy lujuriosos Jack…pero-puso su pierna entre las de Jack haciendo que el corazón de este latiera con más fuerza-los espíritus a veces son aún más lujuriosos que los humanos-acerco su rostro al de Jack, con su mano que tenía en su cuello paso a la nunca alzándole un poco el rostro, con su otra mano le daba una caricia en la mejilla derecha que estaba muy roja, por la situación

-a-Aiden-dijo nervioso

-¿pero sabes Jack?-le sonrió seductor, acercándose a los labios pálidos de Jack-casi siempre la lujuria inicia con un solo beso entre dos personas-cerro sus ojos verdes mientras Jack hacia lo mismo nervioso, sintiendo los labios cálidos de cupido muy cerca de su boca, fue solo un roce muy cerca, en la comisura de sus labios, un poco cálido, y rápido-eso Jack es lujuria-le sonrió alejándose de nuevo poniéndose su chaleco, sentándose de nuevo-mi trabajo es más divertido que el de mi hermana

-entonces…sigo sin entender como haces tu trabajo-le dijo Jack tratando de recuperar el aliento, de tranquilizar su corazón que latía con fuerza, pero seguía sin entender nada, volteo y vio unas criaturas extrañas eran pequeñas y parecían mucho ser rosas-¡¿Qué rayos son esos?!

-te lo explicare lindura-le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras le señalaba aquellas "criaturas"-se llaman rose-bell y broken-rose

-mmmmmm-jack seguía teniendo esa misma expresión de no entender

-las rose-bell son estas que tienen vestido-le explico como si fuera obvio, parecía ser una rosa viviente, el tallo parecía ser el cuerpo y las hojas hacían de ropa, pequeñas ramitas parecían ser los brazos aunque terminaba en una espina, la cabeza parecía ser el botón de rosa tenía una pequeña carita, parecía tranquila a decir verdad-tienen nombre de hombre

-si son "chicas" ¿Por qué tienen nombre de hombre?-pregunto confundido

-ellas hacen lo mismo que mis flechas, el nombre por ejemplo esta-tomo a una bell-rose poniéndola en la mesa-el nombre que tiene es Erick

-un gusto ¿Erick?-seguía mirando sin entender

-esta bell-rose "flechara" a una chica

-¿de nombre Erick?

-no Jack, el nombre del chico del que esa chica va a enamorarse es Erick

-¿y cómo sabe a qué chica "flechar"?-pregunto a un confuso

-tanto las rose-bell y broken-rose nacen sabiendo a quien van a "flechar" también el momento en que deben hacerlo y en qué situación deben hacerlo entonces ¿hasta aquí has entendido?

-si… ¿creo?

-bien con las broken-rose es igual-tomo otro, esta vez parecía ser "un chico" ya que en vez de vestido de hoja tenía un pequeño chalequito y pantaloncitos hechos de hoja, pequeños tallitos como brazos y piernas y el botón de rosa era la cabeza, aunque esta parecía tener una cara seria-tienen el nombre de la chica del que el chico va a enamorarse

-ah…entonces…por ser un ejemplo las bell-rose ¿pican? ¿Realmente pican?

-no, se meten en el cuerpo de la persona

-ah…bueno entonces las que tienen vestido tienen nombre de hombre porque es el nombre del sujeto del que la chica va a enamorarse

-exacto

-y los que tienen chaleco tienen el nombre de la chica, porque es el nombre de la que se va a enamorar el sujeto

-exacto, lo has entendido bien jacky lindo-le sonrió bajando de la mesa a las dos criaturas que seguían perturbando de algún modo a Jack

-ahora que lo recuerdo tus flechas eran de colores también-dijo mirando a las rose-bell y broken-rose que eran azules y rosa pastel

-el color tiene un significado incluso en mis flechas, ven te enseño-le dijo levantándose-no vayas a perderte, incluso yo me pierdo en este lugar, pero no te preocupes hay un sistema por si te pierdes-le dijo subiendo unas escaleras mientras Jack lo seguía con rapidez en verdad no quería perderse en aquel lugar

-¿incluso tú te pierdes aquí?-le pregunto mientras subía las angostas escaleras

-solo mentía-le dijo con diversión

-ah que bueno porque pensaba

-mentía sobre el hecho de que hay un sistema, si fuera así no me preocuparía tanto, así que no te pierdas

-¡¿eh?!-exclamo un poco asustado, el pelirojo abrió la única puerta que había

-bien ya estamos abajo-le dijo entrando o ¿saliendo? Jack no lo entendía, aquello parecía ser la cúpula que vio afuera pero estaba abajo y ellos subieron ¡¿verdad?!

-dijiste "abajo" cuando nosotros subimos por las escaleras-le dijo extrañado confuso pero el otro no parecía estarlo

-si lo sé ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?-le dijo con calma mientras empezaba a caminar, parecía ser que era un invernadero había muchos botones de rosa de colores rosa pastel y azul vio muy pocas de color dorado, aunque eran las que más resaltaban eran de las que no había casi nada

-pensé que solo había de color rosa y azul-dijo mirando un botón de rosa de color dorado entre un mar de rosa y azul

-veras hay un significado para cada color-le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en un botón de color rosa pastel-las de este color significan "amor pasajero" son las más comunes

-¿amor pasajero?-pregunto confuso, para el eso del amor era algo que no entendía para nada

-sí, son amores que no duran mucho, amor adolecente podría decirse, estas las de color azul-poso su otra mano en un botón de color azul-significa que el amor va a durar años

-ah entonces ¿amor eterno?

-no, casi siempre los humanos tienen muchas de color rosa pastel, después tienen una o dos de color azul pero no es "amor eterno" las de color dorado como esa que está allí-señalo el pequeño botón de color dorado con una sonrisa-podría decirse que es verdadero amor, uno que dura años y años hasta la muerte, hay humanos que si son flechados por rose-bell, broken-rose y mis flechas obviamente que son de color dorado son pocos pero si hay

-entonces es así-dijo mirando el enorme jardín que estaba conectado con aquel árbol, donde había flechas en el tronco y distinguió también manzanas-¿Qué hay de esas manzanas?

-esas son manzanas de la lujuria, ósea de mi hermana-le dijo tranquilamente-no debes tomarlas, son peligrosas a veces, son más discordia y caos que lujuria, a veces ayudan a veces no solo a pocos se les pueden dar manzanas.

-y… ¿hay una flecha con mi nombre?-pregunto tratando de ocultar la curiosidad.

* * *

¡Aquí termina! ¿Más largo que los anteriores? Según Word son 8 hojas jajá

*sweetie: es el apodo que Jack le da a cupido, originalmente era cupcake pero después de descubrir que ya había un personaje con ese nombre, pues pensamos más, al final nee-chan dio más sugerencias y se quedó como sweetie

*broken-rose y rose-bell: espero que se haya entendido, creamos dos nuevas clases de pokemon o nos plagiamos pero después subiré como se ven, espero que se haya entendido

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**Digan si quieren un ova con lemon para este San Aiden**

**Comentarios tomatazos sus palabras serán el alimento de nuestras tres retorcidas almas**


	11. Ova 1 Ficción De Fan

**NOTA**: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, osease humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

Bien gente, no sé cómo estoy haciendo esto pero aquí estoy

Especial de san Aiden que diga san Valentín que viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo no me maten cuando terminen de leer el capítulo menos cuando esto es solamente la parte 1 dios me quiero matar de tan solo pensarlo XD

Dije que los subiría mañana pero no sé 4 de una vez se me hace mucho porque tardaría más en poner el 11

Puede que al principio no le entiendan pero al final lo aran y si no bueno igual lo explicare

¡No me odien!

* * *

OVA Ficción de Fan*

Estaba nerviosa, la hoja seguía en blanco frente a ella, era el tercer día en que aquella simple hoja seguía igual, ¿Qué le diría su amiga? Prometió escribir aquello, lo prometió, ya estaba lista, ya no era solamente una aprendiz, ¡esta lista!

**-no sé cómo are esto**-se dijo mordiendo un poco la pluma, no tenía tiempo, ella era una persona ocupada, no podía simplemente sentarse a escribir a tardarse, pero simplemente no se le ocurría una idea, tenía que tener una, una sola y quizás las ideas saldrían**-me rindo**-dijo suspirando mientras volvía a dirigir a sus pequeñas haditas

Aun si estaba trabajando seguía pensando en una idea una pequeña algo, lo que fuera, pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele, era la tercera vez que decía que estaba lista para ir al siguiente nivel, ya estaba lista para el siguiente nivel, lo demostraría

Ya empezaba a amanecer y ella se ponía nerviosa, tenía que entregar su obra maestra aun no creada justo esa noche, ¿Cómo demonios iba a escribir aquello en tan poco tiempo?

Con desanimo pensó que llegaría sin nada, de nuevo, ahora por tercera vez y su amiga le diría "te lo dije" esa molesta frase con esa sonrisa con efectos incluidos

Son ya las 12 de la tarde y se empieza a frustrar, simplemente ¡¿Por qué no se le ocurre una idea?!

Pero parece que sus plegarias son escuchadas, porque justo cuando ve su jardín la idea viene a su mente, casi como si fuera una película que dura escasos minutos, una epifanía, un sueño, pero al fin se le ha ocurrido algo, deja a sus haditas hacer el trabajo un momento con tal inspiración está segura que escribirá lo más rápido que puede

**-perdónenme chicos**-dice mientras una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se forma-**bueno no es como si fueran a saber**-se dice animada

* * *

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, áster está pintando huevos probando un nuevo diseño, quizás esta muy inspirado, pero cuando mira sus creaciones hay algo que nota

Todos son azules, algunos con copos de nieve otros con hombres de nieve pero esa nueva tanda de huevos son más invernales, mas Jack, casi tiene el impulso de mandarlos al rio de pintura, se molesta consigo mismo por seguir pensando en el nuevo guardián, se molesta más porque quizás sea su paranoia pero jura que algo no está bien, algo simplemente no está bien, hay una perturbación en el ambiente

**-estúpido Jack**-dice molesto mirando el ultimo huevo que ha pintado, con una pequeña cara parecida a cierto guardián de la diversión**-¡ahg!-**se deja caer hacia atrás en el pasto, esta frustrado por no poderse sacar al otro de la cabeza

Mira hacia el "cielo" de su madriguera pensando en qué demonios hacer, se está cansando de pensar tanto en él, ya no puede ni verlo porque jura que lo alucina a cada instante y sabe que si eso sigue así va a golpearse la cabeza hasta sacárselo.

**-Jack…-**dice su nombre por quizás quinceava vez en dos horas, odia estar enamorado de él, odia eso, odia tener que verle siempre, porque sabe que su auto control va a flaquear un día, lo sabe, un día cuando todo ese amor se desborde va a tomarlo y a besarle, va a tirarlo al suelo a besarlo y acariciarle, va a hacerle gritar de placer, a que grite su nombre, sabe que cuando eso pase todo se ira al caño**-Jack-**cierra los ojos soltando un suspiro tratando de liberar su frustración, hay tal calma a su alrededor que se va quedando dormido poco a poco.

De nuevo ese sueño, ese molesto sueño, es algo consiente de que es un sueño, porque eso simplemente no puede pasar en la vida real, Jack simplemente no puede estar seduciéndole, no puede estar correspondiendo cada beso que le da, no puede simplemente no puede, porque el Jack de su sueño no es tan inocente como el verdadero, porque ese Jack de su fantasía está rogando por más, porque le llene más, le ruega por mas placer, le ruega que le bese, que le acaricie, que le haga ver el estrellas del placer y el simplemente acepta, quiere ver esa mirada nublada por el placer que quiere darle, quiere tocarle, grabarse cada centímetro de piel, que Jack sea suyo, eso es lo que él quiere.

**-bunny-**le dice el Jack de su sueño, mientras le toma del rostro-**bunny despierta**-el solo puede confundirse, pero la voz de Jack ahora de repente suena más real-**bunny despierta~**

Abre lentamente los ojos y se topa con un par de ojos azules que le miran curiosos y preocupados, se ve reflejado en ellos por un momento se siente algo indefenso, esos ojos azules que van simplemente a leer toda su alma, pero entonces cae en cuenta en algo, ese realmente es Jack, salta espantado tratando de alejarse del chico que le mira sin entender

**-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!-**le pregunta espantado**-¡¿Cómo diablos lograste entrar?!-**le dice pero el otro solo ríe y quiere golpearlo, esa risa que tanto ama va a dejarlo sin control**-¡no te rías y contéstame!**

-**no voy a decirte como entro aquí canguro**-le dice sonriente mientras se levanta también –**si te digo no podré entrar más**-le dice sonriéndole y quiere que desaparezca, que esa sonrisa le está matando

**-¡no tienes por qué estar aquí!-**le grita molesto, aunque su enojo no es con el chico en sí, si no consigo mismo, por no poder actuar normal, porque tiene un cierto problema entre las piernas y no quiere dar explicaciones

**-vine a ayudarte**-le dice con tranquilidad sin entender el porqué del enojo del otro**-ya que tienes un problema en el que puedo ayudarte-**le dice con tranquilidad**-¡he mejorado mucho desde nuestra última vez!**-le dice alegre mientras se voltea a buscar huevos que pintar

Pero bunny no piensa eso, eso ha sonado muy mal en su cabeza, eso ha sonado tremendamente mal, pero Jack simplemente no puede estar hablando sobre aquello, ¿seguirá soñando acaso?

Jack en cambio está buscando algo con que pintar, le encanta pintar huevos con el australiano, ama estar junto a él, aunque sea su pequeño secreto, después de varios reclamos del mayor logra de nuevo estar sentado a su lado pintando, se concentra en eso, pero a veces su mente divaga.

Ríe cuando bunnymund le pregunta cómo ha logrado entrar y él quiere decirle que hayo una forma de entrar, que de repente le espía mientras pinta huevos, porque le gusta esa expresión en su rostro, totalmente concentrado pero tranquilo, casi siempre con una sonrisa que no muestra muy a menudo y que sabe es inconsciente, le gusta simplemente verlo pintar, se mantiene cayado la mayor parte del tiempo cuando va a espiarle, quiere decirle que ama verlo pintar, que lo quiere pero sabe que no es correspondido que quizás solo el otro lo vea como un amigo o peor aún como un hermano

El silencio se hace placentero para Jack, aunque áster está nervioso por dentro, ha logrado ocular aquel problema, pero teme que Jack le descubra, simplemente tiene que controlarse

**-listo ¿Cómo me quedaron?-**le pregunta mostrándole algunos

**-valla si has mejorado**-le dice mirando que esta vez eran mejor que los no tan garabatos que solía hacer, parecía que de repente le podía salir un buen decorado pero siempre se le arruinaba en alguna parte, aunque era bueno haciendo cosas simétricas

Empieza a escuchar como el menor le platica de su trabajo, aunque no le escucha mucho realmente, esta algo perdido, su cabeza le dice "aléjalo" su corazón "¿Qué demonios esperas para besarlo?"

**-¿me estas escuchando**?-le dice con un tierno mojin en el rostro, ¿en qué momento se puso frente suyo?

**-¿Qué?-**es lo que alcanza a decir, cuando lo ve a pocos centímetros de su rostro

**-¿Por qué no me escuchas?-**le reclamo algo molesto

**-calma frostbite**-le dice bajando la mirada para intentar seguir pintando, pero simplemente no puede

**-¡pero no me has puesto atención en todo lo que te he dicho!-**se queja cruzando los brazos, odia cuando el otro no lo ve, odia que sea el quien le ignore, no se la paso tratando de mejorar su pintura en vano, simplemente no soporta ser ignorado por el

**-no es para tanto**-le dice con fingido desinteres-**ademas es fácil ignorarte**-bien las palabras han salido solas de su boca y casi en menos de un segundo voltea a ver al otro, ha tocada esa herida de nuevo, ve como algo en los ojos del otro se apaga, mientras ve como se muerde el labio

No va a dejar que esta vez las cosas se estropeen menos por sus palabras, le toma del brazo antes de que este pueda huir, porque Jack es un experto en escapar, pero esta vez no

**-lo siento**-dice antes de que el otro pueda decir algo, pero esta vez su cuerpo le ha traicionado, jala aún más el brazo de Jack para besarle, sus labios contra los fríos de Jack, no se atreve a mirar, pero prefiere concentrarse más en besarlo, trata de profundizas más, le muerde el labio para que abra un poco la boca

-**ah…-**se sorprende ya que siente como el australiano mete su lengua en su boca, no sabe que rayos hacer, pero trata de seguir el ritmo del beso, cierra los ojos disfrutando de él, de cómo áster lo junta más hacia el**-¿Por qué?-**pregunta apenas separándose un poco

**-porque…-**no sabe que decir, pero sabe que de eso depende su futuro-**me gustas**-le dice aunque no sabe muy bien de donde saco el valor**-me gustas** **Jack**-le vuelve a decir un poco más de confianza**-¡me gustas Jack frost!-**le dice con euforia haciendo que el otro de un pequeño salto por el tono de su voz

* * *

Podréis odiarme con libertad porque yo ya lo estoy haciendo XD al igual que azumy y nee-chan

Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaa (me he sentido German) ¿quieren ver cómo termina esto?

El lemon está en la parte dos de este "ova" que son 2 (por lo que hay 4 capítulos en total)

**Review por las y los que quieran la parte dos de esto y el segundo ova**

**Review por tomatazo o amenaza de muerte por cortarle aquí cuando pude cortarle en otra parte**

**¡Review por San Aiden!**


	12. Ova 1 parte 2 Ficción de Fan

**Feliz San Aiden**

Siento que este no ha sido el mejor lemon que he escrito (no es como si escribiera muchos) pero sentí que no era el mejor u.u pero espero que no sea tan malo

Gracias a los review ;O; espero no decepcionar

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue

**NOTA**: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, osease humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**OVA Ficción de fan**

_-**ah…-**se sorprende ya que siente como el australiano mete su lengua en su boca, no sabe que rayos hacer, pero trata de seguir el ritmo del beso, cierra los ojos disfrutando de el, de como áster lo junta más hacia el**-¿Por qué?-**pregunta apenas separándose un poco_

_**-porque…-**no sabe que decir, pero sabe que de eso depende su futuro-**me gustas**-_le dice aunque no sabe muy bien de donde saco el valor**-me gustas** Jack-le vuelve a decir un poco mas de confianza**-¡me gustas Jack frost!-**le dice con euforia haciendo que el otro de un pequeño salto por el tono de su voz

-**te… ¿te gusto?-**le pregunto sin saber muy bien que pensar pero una sonrisa se coloca en su rostro**-¡¿te gusto?!-**le pregunto también alzando la voz

**-am si eso dije**-bien ahora piensa que el otro ha perdido la cabeza o algo así

**-¡¿de verdad?!-**le pregunta contento tratando de no dar saltitos

**-si Jack**

**-tú el conejo de pascua, tu bunny, áster ¡¿te gusto?!-**le pregunto tratando de contenerse

**-si Jack, eso fue lo que dije**-le dice con pesar por la actitud del otro tal vez no debió decirle

**-¿te gusto cómo? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Enemigos? ¡Pensé que me odiabas en verdad!-**le pregunto alegre aunque un poco confundido

**-no te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero-**le dijo gruñón –**y no te odio por más que quiera…**

**-¡pues yo solo sé que no se nada!-**exclamo alegre**-no entiendo mucho de eso, pero ¡tú me gustas a mí!**-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

**-¿al menos sabes lo que estás diciendo?-**le pregunto serio

**-¡sí! Bueno no, pero quiero decir, ¡recuerdas lo del 68!**

**-¿Cómo se supone que olvide lo del 68?-**le contesto cruzándose de brazos

**-si jajá tienes razón bueno… ¡desde siempre me ha gustado la pascua! ¡Incluso más que navidad!-**le dijo empezando a dar pasos de un lado al otro mientras movía las manos como tratando de explicarse mejor**-¡trataba de impresionarte!...aunque se me fue de control**

**-¿tratabas de impresionarme?**-le pregunto sorprendido**-¿no era tu intención arruinarme el día?**

**-¡no! ¡Te lo seguiré diciendo! ¡No era mi intención!-**le volvió a decir luciendo algo apenado**-¡pero después te enojaste y bueno tú ya sabes!**

**-eso explica porque no dejabas de seguirme-**dijo sorprendido aun

**-sí, pero decirte que era para impresionarte era algo difícil… ¡ni siquiera sabía tu nombre! Bueno me lo dijiste después pero aun así, aunque me imaginaba un conejito pequeño y esponjosito**

**-Jack-**le llamo en forma de reprimenda aunque el otro solo soltó una leve risita nerviosa

**-¡el punto aquí es! ¡Que siempre trato de que me veas!...aunque tenga pelear contigo a veces…aunque es divertido molestarte la mayoría de las veces**

**-no sé cómo tomar eso**-le dijo con calma

**-entonces ¿te gusto?-**le pregunto sonriéndole ladeando un poco su cabeza

**-si Jack**

**-¿desde cuándo?-**le pregunto aunque no sabía muy bien que estaba diciendo pero algo dentro de él le decía que sentía lo mismo que bunny

**-no sabría decirte**

**-¡vamos cangurin!-**le dijo

**-¿Cómo es que tu estas más alegre que yo?-**le pregunto

**-¡porque a veces eres un amargado bunny!-**se rio un poco de él, aunque el australiano frunció un poco el ceño, pero aun así estaba alegre, tomo a Jack del brazo de nuevo acercándolo más hasta abrazarlo

Se quedó quieto, no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado, de hecho a ningún tipo de muestras de cariño, era nuevo para él, pero se sentía extrañamente cálido, después de unos momentos correspondió el abrazo aunque el otro fuera más alto*

¿Quién diría que era correspondido? Que el menor sentía lo mismo aun a pesar de sus peleas, más el descubrir que aquel incidente fue un intento de llamar su atención ahora sentía un poco de culpa pero ya no importaba

"_¿Qué rayos esperas para hacerlo tuyo?"_

Bien su cabeza estaba perdiendo sentido, pero si empezaba a razonar con ese pequeño deseo… no, tenía que ser fuerte, había que darle una buena impresión a Jack, si se equivocaba en el principio lo demás también podía arruinarse pero no había nada de malo con besarlo

Alejando un poco al pequeño y agachándose, maldito en ese momento la diferencia de altura aunque eso hiciera más adorable al chico, se inclinó para así poder besarlo de nuevo, el peli-blanco correspondió tímido no sabía muy bien como besar realmente

Pronto se encontró besando el níveo cuello de Jack que soltó un suave jadeo, mordió un poco dejando una marca visible

**-b-bunny**-le llamo soltando otro jadeo

**-es tu culpa**-le dice mientras hace otra marca en su cuello, pasando una de sus manos por la sudadera azul tocando su espalda haciendo que el menor sintiera una placentera sensación recorriera su espina

**-¿mi culpa?**-le pregunta algo confundido dejándose hacer mientras se sujetaba de esos fuertes brazos con aquellos peculiares tatuajes que siempre llamaban su atención

**-apareces justo cuando quiero hacer esto**-le recrimina haciendo que el chico se quede sentado en el suave pasto, le mira un tanto confundido pero solo le roba otro beso, uno más calmado y dulce

**-¿esto?**-dice vagamente pero solo se deja besar tratando de entender aquellas sensaciones, mientras su corazón late más rápido de lo normal

**-Jack…**-su mente empieza a nublarse mientras ve como el menor no se opone, se deja a sus besos, pasa sus manos de nuevo por debajo de la sudadera buscando algo en especifico

**-ah**-se sorprende al sentir los dedos calientes del australiano tocando sutilmente sus pezones, pero lejos de desagradarle le mira suplicante sin ser muy consciente de eso**-ah…**

No sabe si sigue soñando o si nunca despertó o algo pero allí estaba su amado Jack, empezando a respirar agitadamente mientras aumenta las caricias y los besos, subiendo la sudadera hasta quitarla mirando su torso desnudo, comienza de nuevo a besar, tratando de besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tratando de grabarse cada reacción cada suspiro que el guardián más joven le da, bajando cada vez más hasta toparse con aquel pantalón café, se debate un momento si seguir o no, levantando la mirada encontrando a su pequeño amante respirando de forma irregular, con la vista algo nublada y sutiles gotas de sudor que se congelan un poco

**-áster**-le llama, siente el cuerpo caliente y extrañamente no le preocupa, todo lo que el australiano hace con él le es tan placentero que no se queja aunque extraños sonidos salen de su boca-**áster…**

**-me gustas**-le contesta mientras le recuesta finalmente para volver a besarle algunos besos de forma lenta y otros más apasionados que les dejan sin aire un momento, baja su mano pasándola apenas rozando la entrepierna del guardián que jadea un poco sorprendido entre aquel beso**-realmente me gustas Jack**-le repite besándole

Rodea con sus delgados brazos el cuello del "conejo" para besarle más, su mente no piensa mucho, pero quiere sentir un poco más

Mete sutilmente su mano para poder tocar mejor al otro aprisionándole

**-¿as-áster?**-pregunta sorprendido cuando siente la gran mano de su compañero tocarle**-¿Qué ha-haces?**

**-te gustara**-le afirma moviendo su mano empezando a estimularle, mirando su rostro, aumenta rápidamente de ritmo haciendo gemir al otro un poco más alto

**-dete-nte**

**-¿no te gusta?**-le pregunta aunque el menor sigue gimiendo

**-me siento**-no completa la frase porque el otro cambia a otro ritmo más lento pero con más presión**-raro**

**-es normal frostbite-**le sonríe mirándolo detenidamente**-mejor que el otro tu**-le dice deshaciéndose del molesto pantalón y de la ropa interior que venían sobrando desde hace mucho

**-¿q-que?**-le pregunta vagamente pero entonces siente de nuevo como aumenta el ritmo con un poco más de precio**-ah ah…yo detente**-le dice vagamente sintiéndose cada vez más extraño pero su mente y conciencia se pierden definitivamente**-¡ah**!-suelta un gemido tras correrse en la mano del gijinka tratando de respirar bien

**-¿confías en mí?**-le pregunta

**-¿eh?**-muy apenas puede articular palabra pero asiente un poco

**-seré muy suave-**lo besa de nuevo con cariño, usando la esencia del menor como lubricante metiendo un dedo en la entrada del peli-blanco

**-¡ah!-**se sorprende al sentir aquella intromisión-**duele**

**-lo sé-**no es la mejor respuesta que quiere darle pero aquel problema entre sus piernas empieza a sentirse doloroso, quiere entrar de una sola vez pero se repite una y otra vez que eso lastimaría mucho a SU amado Jack, metió un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro de el

**-duele áster**-le dice tratando de aguantar aquella incomoda sensación, le duele pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, solo se sujeta de los hombros bronceados del peli-gris que le besa la oreja sacándole de nuevo aquellos extraños sonidos

Mete un tercer dedo sintiendo como Jack se tensa encajándole sutilmente las uñas y empezando a congelarle los hombros

**-tengo que prepararte Jack**-le dice tratando de distraer al chico volviendo a atacar el cuello, dejando más marcas que seguramente se verían en más tiempo

-"**¿preparar?**"-se pregunta apenas sintiendo como áster movía sus dedos dentro de el en cirulos o tratando de separarlos un poco haciéndole soltar más gemidos

Cuando sintió que el menor estaba listo saco sus dedos, se detuvo a mirarlo, jadeando, respirando apenas, con marcas tanto en el cuello como en su torso, sus pálidos pezones erectos, con esa mirada algo nublada por las atenciones dadas, un pequeño rastro de saliva por los besos y las apenas gotas de sudor congelándose lentamente sobre su frente, se lamio los labios disfrutando de su panorama, bajándose los pantalones cafés junto con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto lo necesitado que estaba

Se sonrojo al verle, si es que era posible, estaba algo acostumbrado a verlo sin camisa pero verlo completamente sin nada lo hizo enrojecer

**-¿confías en mi Jack?**-le volvió a preguntar acomodándose perfectamente entre las esbeltas piernas blancas

**-s-si…**-le contesta**-¿Qué vas… que vas a hacer?**-le pregunta por fin nunca decir una sola oración le fue tan difícil no solo por la pregunta si no también por hablar

**-dolerá al principio pero después lo disfrutaras-**le contesto con una sonrisa fanfarrona entrelazando una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba una de las piernas de Jack poniéndola sobre su hombro

**-hazlo**-le respondió tratando de ocultar su mirada cubriéndose con sus brazos de esa mirada color verde, bien no debía doler tanto ¿cierto?

**-bien-**empezó a entrar lentamente en el

**-duele**-su respiración empezó a cortarse de nuevo debido al dolor, sentía que se partía lentamente a la mitad-**¡duele! ¡sácalo**!-le dijo agarrando el césped que se empezó a congelar rápidamente, arqueo un poco la espalda mientras el australiano penetraba más en él, unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron entre sus ojos fuertemente cerrados

**-tranquilo ya está-**dijo tratando de calmarle, gruñendo por lo bajo, Jack le estaba apretando tan placenteramente que quería moverse de inmediato, pero al ver como el césped se congelaba más y como las lágrimas también se congelaban descarto esa idea**-te amo Jack-**quito las lágrimas besándole en la mejilla para distraerle lográndolo

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿E. Áster Bunnymund dijo que lo amaba? ¿A él? ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Aunque qué clase de sueños eran esos? Pero más importante ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando? Una sonrisa algo forzada por el dolor que aun sentía se plasmó en su rostro

**-dilo de nuevo**-le pidió necesitaba escucharle más de una vez, grabárselo en su cabeza, tenía que grabarse que aquello era real

**-te amo Jack**-repitió mirando como aquello parecía relajar de sobre manera a Jack

**-otra vez-**demando soltando ya el congelado césped para colocar sus brazos de nuevo alrededor del cuello del moreno

**-te amo-**quiso reír por la actitud del otro, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo con pasión

Después de algunos besos empezó a moverse lentamente, sacando pequeños jadeos de la boca de Jack Frost, hasta convertirse en sonoros gemidos de placer que llegaban a sus orejas de conejo, soltando también jadeos y leves gruñidos de placer, el ritmo frenético y profundo logrando dar con cierto punto del peli-blanco

**-¡ahí! ¡Otra vez!**-le pidió entre gemidos arremetiendo más profundamente en el haciendo que arqueara la espalda

**-ja-Jack**-le llamo para besarle-te amo

**-me gustas-**le dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba otro gemido de placer

Unas cuantas embestidas más lograron que finalmente Jack volviera a correrse, haciendo más presión sobre bunny que se corrió dentro de él soltando un gran gemido, bunny se dejó caer a un lado de Jack saliendo de su interior

**-cangurin me gustas-**le dijo cansado, tratando de respirar bien pero dedicándole una bella sonrisa al otro, sonriéndole de aquella forma que no mostraba a menudo, sincera y cariñosa

**-y tú a mi pequeño cubo de hielo...**

* * *

**-Oh dios santo, realmente lo lograste tooth**-le dijo la peliblanca mirando a su aprendiz que llevaba rato mirándola esperando su respuesta

**-¡¿de verdad me quedo bien Lilith?!-**pregunto alegre, su esfuerzo de último minuto había funcionado al parecer

**-si pensé que no lo lograrías y te saltarías el lemon como las otras veces pero creo que esta vez me equivoque**

**-te dije que estaba lista para el siguiente nivel amiga**-dijo el hada de los dientes orgullosa de su trabajo

**-veo que sí, este por fin es tu primer fanfic con lemon**-le sonrió mirando las hojas**-¿y dime que se siente escribir esto sobre tus amigos, compañeros y familia?**-le dijo haciendo que la otra se sonrojara un poco

**-fue algo difícil… ¡pero lo logre!**-celebro dando unos aplausos para sí misma con una sonrisita cómplice-** después de todo ellos no van a saberlo nunca**

**-toche toothy**-le aplaudió la chica a su amiga, tal vez si estaba lista para el siguiente nivel más que una simple *chica fanática del yaoi, si se encargaría de eso

* * *

Sí, todo el lemon fue un fanfic escrito por nuestra linda hada de los dientes, es de las nuestras ¿no es lindo? XD

¿Verdad que quieren matarme como yo a mí?

*según nuestros cálculos bunny mide 1.93 con orejas sin orejas seria 1.85 mientras que Jack vendría siendo algo como 1.73

**Review por las y los que quieran el ova dos de esto y su segunda parte**

**Review por tomatazo o amenaza de muerte por ser algo pésimo**

**¡Review por San Aiden!**


	13. Ova 2 Chica fanática

Este es el ova 2

Es de una pareja diferente, Aiden+Jack

Ahora les contare, originalmente el ova iba a ser uno solo he iba a ser un trio, pero luego surgió cierto…inconveniente…bueno al final se hizo esto un ova de Bunny+Jack y este que es de Aiden+jack, como vieron el primero es un fanfic de tooth ¿por qué el nombre de ficción de fan? bueno era una pista muy obvia XD

La parte dos la subiré mañana y después volvemos a la historia

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue

**NOTA**: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, osease humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

OVA 2 Chica fanática

**-muy bien tooth ahora te toca leer el mío**-le dijo mientras le extendía su libreta

**-te dije que ya estaba lista**-dijo el hada de los dientes feliz, con una emoción casi infantil

**-recuerda no morir por desangre querida**-le dijo feliz mientras miraba como la otra empezaba a leer, escucho como una pequeña alarma sonaba, era el horno

**-oh estabas horneando**-le dijo apartando un momento su vista de la libreta

**-sí, mi plan acaba de salir del horno**-dijo ella triunfante sacando un pie del horno**-un lindo pie de lujuria para el violarle de jacky lindo-**dijo poniendo el pie en la mesa para que este se enfriara, no podía darle algo caliente a un espíritu del invierno

**-¡¿eh?!-**exclamo sorprendida tooth ¿un pie de esa manzana? ¿Para Jack?-**¡¿es enserio?!-**exclamo preocupada

**-jejeje-**se rio de la reacción de su amiga y se sentó frente a ella mientras volvía a empezar a leer el Fanfic que esta había escrito-**deberías seguir leyendo toothy**

**-mmm**-una mueca de inconformidad se mostró en la hada de deslumbrantes colores ¡quería saber el plan de su amiga!

* * *

Camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, con ese pie en sus manos ya frio para que cierto guardián pudiera comerlo sin quemarse…por ahora, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, toco la puerta dos veces y después entro

-**hola jacky**-le dice al guardián que estaba jugando con el arco de su hermano aunque con flechas de hielo, el chico intenta en vano ocultar el arco detrás de él, haciendo que su expresión traviesa cambie a una de ternura

**-¡hehe hola Lilith!-**dice el sonriéndole con esa alegría suya

**-te traje algo**-le dice mientras le sonríe y el chico parece deslumbrarse un poco-**puedes comértelo tu solo si quieres**

**-¡gracias!-**dice mientras deja el arco en la cama del peli-rojo y entonces toma el pie con alegría-**perdón que lo pregunte pero… ¿Por qué me hiciste uno?-**le pregunta un tanto nervioso no está acostumbrado a las atenciones, ya que hace poco era odiado y olvidado por todos le era extraño recibir algo

**-pensaba dárselos mientras estaban aquí, pero como vez mi hermano le salió un poco de trabajo de improvisto, así que pensé en regalártelo a ti solo, ya sabes mientras esperas**-le guiño el ojo haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco rojo-**además porque eres muy lindo, no suelo cocinarle a mi hermano por gusto, pero tú eres tan lindo **

**-he he gracias-**dijo sonrojado mientras el dulce olor le llegaba a la nariz-**huele delicioso**-dijo mirando el pie

**-por supuesto lo hice yo**-dijo ella-**bueno te dejare aquí esperando yo también tengo algo de trabajo**

**-¿quieres que te ayude?-**le pregunto feliz

**-no quiero que te pierdas en la casa, sería una pena que algo tan lindo como tú se perdiera**-le dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante

**-bueno, dijo que era para mí**-se dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor y sentándose en el suelo podría jugar con el arco más tarde

Un rato después

Entro a su habitación, su hermana le miraba raro, algo que le ponía en alerta, pero trato de ignorarlo ya que Jack llevaba un rato esperándole no podía seguir haciéndolo esperando, detecto aquel aroma en su habitación, ese olor a manzana

**-¡hola Aiden!-**le dijo alegre Jack, solo que quedaba una rebanada ya de aquel pie**-¡tardaste mucho!**

**-lo siento una pequeña emergencia…-**se disculpó y entonces vio aquel pie que el peli-blanco se estaba comiendo, vio la bandeja casi vacía y se quedó sorprendido-**no debiste comer eso**-le dijo algo ausente, en shock, ¿en qué diablos pensaba su hermana?

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**dice comiendo parte de la última rebanada de aquel pie de manzana, la cara del peli-rojo era un poema estaba sorprendido**-¿quieres?**

**-no, pero… ¿tu realmente no lo entiendes?-**le dijo mientras escuchaba como alguien le ponía cerrojo a la puerta por fuera**-¡Lilith!-**le grito golpeando la puerta tratando de abrirla**-¡¿en qué diablos estás pensando?!-**le grito pero solo escucho la risita de su hermana**-¡me las cobrare Lilith!-**le grito

**-yo creo que tú me vienes debiendo a mi hermanito**-le dijo la peli-blanco con una sonrisa, ahora solo tenía que ir junto con tooth a la "sala" donde tenía la pantalla, su plan realmente estaba funcionando

**-¡porque tenías que aceptar ese pie Jack!-**le dijo mientras este lo miraba sin comprender quizás solo sea una broma

**-¿Qué hay de malo?**-pregunto con el ceño fruncido no estaba entendiendo nada

**-¿sabes de que es ese pie?-**le pregunto y el otro negó llevándose otro poco a la boca-**es pie de lujuria Jack**

**-¡¿Qué qué?!**-exclamo sorprendido**-¿pie de lujuria?-**pregunto confuso

**-si un pie hecho de manzana de la lujuria**

**-¡¿Por qué tu hermana me daría un pie de lujuria?!-**exclamo dejando el ultimo trozo de pie a un lado**-¡¿Qué va a pasarme?!-**le pregunto tomándole del chaleco acercándosele más, grave error, pareció desconectarse un momento del mundo

**-bueno pueden pasarte muchas cosas Jack**-le dijo empezándole a explicar, pero el peli-blanco no le escuchaba esta mas concentrado en mirar su rostro**-¿me estas escuchando?-**le pregunto

**-yo…-¿**desde cuándo esos efectos que siempre le quemaron los ojos eran tan…naturales? ¿Por qué no había notado ese tono de verde de los ojos de cupido?-**no lo sé**-le soltó de repente, su cabeza estaba confusa, su cuerpo igual, se supone que él estaba en verdad congelado pero ¿porque de repente sentía un calor extraño recorrerle el cuerpo?

**-ahg ya estas empezando a perderte**-le dijo tomándole del mentón**-¿Qué tal si perdemos la razón juntos?-**le sonrió haciendo que el otro se sonrojada

**-¿Qué?-**fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras miraba como cupido tomaba aquella bandeja con aquel trozo ya olvidado de pie**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**le pregunto pero se sorprendió al verlo comer lo último que quedaba**-¡¿Qué haces?!**

**-bueno tú ya te has comido casi todo el pie**-le dijo mientras pensaba que tal vez si terminaría debiéndole a su hermana-**estamos encerrados**

**-¡¿lo estamos?!-**dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente cuando el otro dio uno hacia adelante**-¿Qué pasara?**

**-lo que tenga que pasar Jack**-dijo su nombre de un modo diferente, algo muy notorio mientras miraba como el guardián retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared**-¿lo ves?**

**-es-espera**-tartamudeo un poco, estaba comenzando a temblar un poco pero ¿Por qué? No sentía frio, él no podía sentir frio ¿cierto? Sería ridículo y entonces la mano del peli-rojo tomo un mechón de su cabello acariciándolo un poco

**-estas ansioso**-le sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza**-no he hecho nada aun y estas temblando por lo ansioso que estas-**se acercó más estando a milímetros de su rostro mientras Jack estaba nervioso-**eso es realmente lindo.**

Entonces lo beso, fue un beso lento, delicado, con cariño, el menor cerro los ojos con fuerza al principio mientras trataba de corresponder, hasta estar cómodo, estaba disfrutando de ese beso hasta que sintió que el pelirojo se separaba con lentitud, ¿Por qué le miraba así? Esa mirada verde empezaba a volverse más profunda que antes

**-¿entonces qué me dices?**-le pregunto con esa sonrisa que empezaba de nuevo a deslumbrarle aunque de diferente manera

**-¿eh?**

**-¿perdemos la razón juntos Jack?**-le volvió a preguntar, no estaba muy seguro porque pero le sorprendía no estar arrancándole la ropa como suele hacer cuando termina en una situación parecida

Lo miro, teniendo una ligera idea, pequeña solo un presentimiento de cómo iba a terminar todo, pero por alguna razón poco le importo no sabía si era por aquel pie de aquella manzana o que el realmente no lo sabía pero quería otro beso más, con cierta timidez asintió

-**bien entonces déjate llevar**-le dijo mientras le volvía a besar esta vez con más ánimo, con más pasión que el primero, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura del chico y la otra por la nuca para tener más acceso a el

No sabía ni qué diablos estaban haciendo, solo sabía que eso era un beso, pero era algo diferente a lo que había visto de vez en cuando vagaba, pero no le desagradaba, sujeto con más fuerza el chaleco tratando de acercarlo más si era posible, poco le importaba si se arrugaba o congela.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego~ ¿Verdad que quieren matarme como yo a mí?

No sé ustedes pero si yo tuviera un Pie de lujuria ¿con quién no lo usaría? ¿Cuánto yaoi no grabaría?

Hay que temerle ahora al pie de manzana XD

**Review por las y los que quieran la segunda parte**

**Review por tomatazo o amenaza de muerte por ser algo pésimo y cortarle de nuevo hasta aquí **

**¡Review por San Aiden! ****Que les regalara una rebanada de pie **


	14. Ova 2 parte 2 Chica Fanática

Hola gente~

Bien se que tenia que subirlo ayer pero los improvistos

¡Aun siento que este quedo peor que el anterior!

**Atención hay algo importante mero abajo, parte de un misterio~ UN GRAN MISTERIO XD**

Grazie por los review hacen que seamos un trio feliz

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue

**NOTA**: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, osease humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

OVA 2 Chica fanática

_**-bien entonces déjate llevar**_-_le dijo mientras le volvía a besar esta vez con más ánimo, con más pasión que el primero, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura del chico y la otra por la nuca para tener más acceso a el_

_No sabía ni qué diablos estaban haciendo, solo sabía que eso era un beso, pero era algo diferente a lo que había visto de vez en cuando vagaba, pero no le desagradaba, sujeto con más fuerza el chaleco tratando de acercarlo más si era posible, poco le importaba si se arrugaba o congela_.

Continuo besando al alvino, bajando por su cuello dejando leves marcas, mientras escuchaba como leves suspiros salían de su boca, paso sus manos por debajo de la sudadera azul toando el frio cuerpo del alvino que tembló

**-¿q-que haces?-**le pregunto cuando entonces sintió unas cálidas manos tocándole haciéndole soltar un jadeo

**-tocándote por supuesto jacky**-le contesto estimulando los botones rozas pálidos con sus manos, pellizcando uno y rozando el otro-**estar de pie es algo incómodo**-soltó bajando sus manos hasta el borde de la sudadera azul, para quitársela

**-¡Oye!-**le reclamo

**-no será divertido con la ropa puesta**-le dijo coqueto quitándose el chaleco que estaba algo congelado y desabotonando unos cuantos botones de su propia camisa

**-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-**pregunto nervioso, quería su ropa, no estaba acostumbrado a no estar sin ella, ¿Por qué tuvo que recargar su cayado junto a la puerta, que ahora se encontraba tan lejos de el?

**-¿listo para jugar?-**le dijo volviéndole a besar callando cualquier protesta, rodeando con una mano la cintura del guardián y con la otra en la nuca para besarle con pasión, besándose mientras trataba de dirigirlo a su propia cama, bajando de nuevo por su cuello, haciendo que Jack se sentara en su cama, bajando cada vez más lamiendo un peso escuchando como gemía por el contacto

**-ahg…-**trato de acallar los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de su boca pero simplemente no podía se apoyó con sus manos para no quedar recostado, pero el pelirojo se empeñaba en querer eso, bajando más haciendo que su respiración se acelerara cada vez más, cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, de los besos y lambidas, hasta que sintió que cupido le estaba quitando los pantalones cafés**-¡¿Qué haces?!-**le pregunto alarmado más el otro le sonrió

-¿**realmente quieres saber jacky lindo?-**le pregunto besándolo tumbándolo por fin mientras que con su mano le bajaba el pantalón café junto con la ropa interior, no le dio oportunidad de nada, apenas se separó de sus labios se dirigió rápido a la creciente erección que tenía el espíritu invernal

**-no ahí no**-le rogo avergonzado mientras sentía el placer recorrerle, la boca cálida del pelirrojo le estaba haciendo delirar

**-¿no?-**le pregunto mirándolo con esa sonrisa seductora, volviendo a dar una lamida de la base a la punta, haciendo temblar al otro-**no veo que te disguste jacky lindo**

-e**-es ver-gonzo-so**-le dijo tratando inútilmente de separarlo pero el otro volvió a engullirle haciendo que soltase otro gemido ahogado, sintió que el otro empezaba a aumentar el ritmo, desde rápidas lambidas a unos lentamente tortuosas, haciendo presión con sus labios o dando muy ligeras mordidas**-a-Aiden me-me si-sien-to**-trato de decirle pero su voz simplemente no podía armar una oración coherente, el placer le recorría el cuerpo y mientras el peli-rojo aumentaba más placer sentía**-eex-extr-año**

Mas el otro no se detuvo, solo siguió hasta que sintió que el peli-blanco se corría

**-¡ah!**

**-muy bien Jack-**le dijo mientras tragaba la esencia del guardián que se sonrojo al verle tragar aquello**-ahora si veras que es placer**-le dijo lamiendo sus dedos mientras le dedicaba una mirada al oji-azul que trataba de recuperarse

**-a-Aiden ¿Qué?**

**-dolerá un poco pero te acostumbraras**-le dijo mientras metía el primer dedo

**-d-duele**-le dijo, se sentía incómodo, quería que el otro sacara su dedo de su entrada**-es-es**

**-¿incomodo?-**completo mientras el otro asentía, movía su dedo en círculos y después de uno momento metió el segundo, viendo como el otro apretaba más las sabanas-**tranquilo**

**-es-es fácil par-para ti de-decirlo**-le reclamo mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a eso, pero le era muy difícil

-**tienes razón**-le dijo volviendo a besarle el cuello para distraerle entonces metió el tercero y el otro se tensó más-**si no te relajas te dolerá**

**-cállate-**le dijo, lo único que quería era que el otro dejara de hacerle aquello le dolía**-duel-duele**

**-bien Jack**-saco sus dedos y noto que el otro casi suspiro aliviado**-¿listo?**

**-¿para qué?-**alcanzo a preguntar pero después vio que el pelirrojo se deshacía de sus pantalones rojos junto con su ropa interior y se sonrojo al ver la erección de este**-oh no**-susurro la respuesta le cruzo por la mente en un ataque de conciencia pero ya era demasiado tarde

**-relájate~-**le dijo empezando a penetrarlo y rápidamente vio la mueca de dolor que el guardián ponía, además de que parte de las sabanas se empezaban a congelar**-ahg-**trato de no gemir mucho, aunque lo estaba disfrutando, era tan estrecho, una vez por fin dentro dejo salir un gruñido de placer y vio al otro con pequeñas lagrimas que se congelaban-**ya**-le dijo mientras que con una de sus manos volvió a pellizcar el pezón izquierdo haciendo que el otro jadeara

-**duele sácalo**-le dijo, le dolía horrores quería lanzar al otro pero no tenía la energía en ese momento, sintió las manos cálidas dándole caricias para distraerle al igual que los labios de cupido sobre los suyos, sintió que se movía y se quejo

**-Jack~-**le llamo mientras le miraba fijamente el chico había cerrado los ojos empezando a embestirlo lentamente-**mírame Jack**-le pidió viendo como el otro se aferraba un poco a las sabanas, pero le hizo caso apenas abriendo los ojos-**así está mejor**-le dijo

El ritmo empezó a ir cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, haciendo que cierto guardián de la diversión gimiera cada vez más alto el nombre de cupido junto con un "mas", mientras la respiración de ambos se hacía cada vez más errática y se sonrojaban más de ser aun posible, la cama empezó a rechinar un poco por el movimiento de los amantes accidentales, besándose y diciendo palabras sin orden

**-no-no agu-ant-o más**-dijo Jack había gotas de sudor en el que parecían ya no ser capaces de congelarse al igual que las pequeñas lagrimitas que se asomaban por sus ojos

**-y-yo igual**-le contesto cupido, que se sentía terminar pronto

Unas estocadas más, las ultimas más profundas, mientras se besaban de nuevo, hasta que finalmente en medio de un beso el peli-blanco termino corriéndose manchando el abdomen de ambos, la presión hiso que el peli-rojo también viera su clímax, corriéndose dentro de Jack, mientras soltaban un gemido en medio del beso, teniendo que separarse para eso

**-ja-Jack**-le llamo mientras salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado suyo

**-¿ai-aiden?-**pregunto tratando de respirar bien

**-debe-deberíamos comer pie más seguido**-le dijo para después soltar una risita que hizo sonrojar aún más al otro

**-¿qué?-**le contesto, no quería pensar simplemente quería respirar…

* * *

-**¡no puedes darle este pie a Jack!-**le dijo el hada

**-¿Por qué no? Ya lo cocine**-dijo mirando alzando la ceja

**-¡porque Jack es de áster! ¡Entre ellos hay más tensión sexual!-**dijo ella aun negándose a lo que había en aquella libreta

**-¡eso aun nadie lo decide! Aunque es cierto**-dijo divertida la peli-blanca alegre-**aunque quiero que este junto a mi hermano**

**-¡no creo que tu hermano y Jack terminen juntos!-**le contesto con un leve berrinche**-¡no puedes darle ese pie a Jack!**

**-oh bueno, bueno-**dijo ella escribiendo una notita**-se lo daré a alguien mas**

**-si le das ese pie a Jack que sea cuando este con áster alado**-le sugirió mirando como la chica guardaba el pie

-¿**Qué a áster no le gustaba la manzana?-**pregunto con una sonrisa

**-cierto, bueno mientras Jack este comiéndoselo con áster alado me daría por servida**-dijo soltando una risita-**bueno Lilith tengo que irme, los dientes no se recogerán y ordenaran todo**

**-oh bueno entonces a la próxima**-se despidieron mientras ella le abría la ventana al hada de los dientes-**ahora tu tarea es escribir un trio**

**-¡¿un trio?!-**se detuvo espantada**-¡¿de quién mas quien por quién?!-**pregunto, no se le ocurría ¿con quién se supone que lo escribiría?

**-jajaja solo bromeaba**-dijo divertida-**un trio es el nivel 5 y uno normal es el nivel 3**

**-me asustaste-**dijo aliviada**-¿entonces?**

**-bueno… ¿qué tal algo paternal?-**dijo con una sonrisa malvada

**-¿paternal?-**no entendía eso pero la sonrisa malvada de su amiga le hiso temer

**-¿Qué tal algo paternal con North y Jack?-**le dijo y la cara de su amiga fue épica

**-¡¿North y Jack?!**-¡¿en qué universo vivía su amiga?!

**-no te digo que los pongas teniendo sexo salvaje en su taller, solo digo que escribas algo lindo de ellos dos**

**-…me has dejado la más perturbarte imagen mental de mi vida**-dijo aun en shock por tratar de imaginar aquello, agito su cabeza un poco tratando de olvidar lo que la otra dijo primero**-bien ¿entonces algo con cariño paternal?-**pregunto y la otra asintió

**-sé que te ha costado mucho tu primer lemon, así que algo dulce será más fácil**-le dijo alegre**-¿nos vemos la semana que viene?**

**-¡claro!**

* * *

Un chico de largo cabello rojo vino atado en una coleta, con un chaquetin escolar rojo y blanco con una GV en un costado, una camiseta gris con un estampado de un corazón flechado roto, un pantalón de mesquilla rojo y convers negros, entro a lo que parecía ser una oficina con un pie en mano

**-amore mira lo que nos dio Lilith**-le dijo a la mujer que estaba en aquella oficina

**-¿un pie?-**pregunto con una voz dulce tenía el cabello blanco largo, unos ojos verdes claros y piel blanca y aquel vestido blanco sencillo

**-exacto**-le contesto mirándola con sus ojos rojos**-¿quieres amore?**

* * *

**¡Termina aquí!**

***Este también fue un fic pero de parte de Lilith**, solo que ella como buena chica (loca) fanática estaba decidida a hacer su fantasía realidad ¡por eso ella estaba cocinando aquel pie del mal! Ella quería hacer su fantasía realidad!

¿Quién será el otro chico? Porque no es Aiden, ¿su hermano gemelo perdido? ¿Amigo? ¿Primo? ¿Padre? ¿Abuelo? Ok no, pero ¿Quién será? ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Tiene relevancia? ¿Personaje de relleno? ¿Futuro enemigo mortal?

¿Quién será amore? Porque Lilith no es ¿hermana? ¿Otra mitad? ¿Madre? ¿Tía? ¿Abuela? Ok no ¿tendrán relevancia? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto a Aiden y Lilith? Pero os digo que se ven más jóvenes que ellos, ¿sus hijos entonces?

Misterio~ ¿alguien se atreve a adivinar?

**Review por las y los que quieran el capítulo 11 para mañana **

**Review por tomatazo o amenaza de muerte por ser algo pésimo ;O;**

**¡Review por los que quieran saber de los personajes misteriosos!**


	15. Chapter 11 Lazos

¡Volvemos con la historia gente!

¡Gracias a los review nos hacen gente feliz!

¿Alguna idea con el mini misterio?

Este es escrito por ¡nee-chan! Pasado mañana planeo subir el 12 ;D

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 11: Lazos, Confusión y La teoría de Amor

**- Para toda clase de amor toma su tiempo, incluso entre los guardianes**-dijo Aiden pacientemente-**Pero sí... es probable que tengas una si es que tienes una conexión con alguien.**

**- ¿Conexión? ¿Cómo?**-la curiosidad del alvino solo crecía.

**-Mira, cuando conoces a alguien creas una conexión con ese alguien como un lazo, todo está unido por lazos, esos son en teoría los sentimientos de humanos ya pueden ser amigos, novios, primos, hermanos, amantes todos ellos están unidos por un lazo.**

**-¿Que tiene que ver los lazos con las flechas?-** pregunto irritado.

**-Cuando un lazo entre dos personas es suficientemente fuerte … se tensa ,creando una línea fina ,firme como el hierro aquel lazo yace dentro de cada flecha , pero como vez los lazos de cada persona cambian formando las flechas de colores que antes habías visto**- Menciono el pelirrojo dándole fin a su discurso.

**-Eso significa ¿que tengo lazos con todos los guardianes?-**dijo Jack tratando de comprender.

**-Exactamente**-declaro Aiden alborotando los cabellos del chico.

POV Frost

Si lo que me dice Aiden es verdad no significaría que él conoce las relaciones de todos, North, Sandman, Tooth, Bunny… BUNNY! , Él debe saber si como es realmente entre nosotros dos… pero... ¿Qué somos nosotros dos realmente?

**-Es decir ¿que conoces lo que siente todo el mundo?-**pregunte tratando de confirmar mis sospechas.

**-No precisamente**-dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa deslumbrante.

**-¿Entonces quién? ¿Lilith?-**dije mostrándome más confundido.

**-No Jacky lindo**-dijo tranquilamente acercándose más hacia mí-**Ella tiene su trabajo y yo el mío**- dijo tornándose serio – **Ella se encarga del Invernadero: La lujuria, las manzanas, los Broken Rose y Rose Bells si ella tuviera el conocimiento de lo que yo tengo, ella seria cupido no yo ¿No crees?**- dijo acorralándome a un árbol.

**-Si-**solté incomodo

**-Bien** – dijo quitándose dejándome pasar. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Aiden estaba celoso de la atención que le prestaba a su hermana? O ¿era que había herido su orgullo?.. No, piensa como arreglar todo con Bunny, ¡ni si quiera hablaste con él y luego te fuiste! luego te las arreglaras con Aiden.

**-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no?-**dije volteándome encarándolo, Tenía que saber, solo…TENIA que saber, la curiosidad me mataba.

**- ¿Vez como North tiene sus listas?-**menciono tranquilo ¿Se había vuelto un escudo, quería que acabara el tema?

**-si-** dije

**-Bueno, sería más fácil mostrártelo que explicártelo, será mejor que vallamos cerca de la cúpula-**dijo alegre diciendo lo último en un murmullo. ¿Por fin termino el Aiden frio había vuelto el Aiden que conocía? **–A que te refieres** –solté –**Solo sígueme**-se escuchó entre su risa mientras tomaba mi brazo llevándome dentro de aquella extraña Mansión.

Cruzábamos por los pasillos de infinitos tonos pasteles, cubiertos de cristales inimaginables incrustados en el techo ¿Por qué no los había notado antes?, en forma de candelabros solamente siendo todos completamente de las gemas más bizarras que hubiera visto en mis 300 años, esto no se comparaba con hielo, era algo más como si solo observándolo supieras que está vivo no solo los cristales el edificio entero, tenía vida, ¿Sera esa la labor de Lilith? ¿Mantener con vida este lugar? Luego de unos minutos los topamos con unas puertas de cristal templado adornada de roble en ese instante Aiden se frenó en seco, provocando que chocara violentamente contra su espalda.

**-Hey! No tenías que ser tan violento Jacky lindo solo tenías que pedirlo** – soltó mientras reía viéndome fijamente por el rabillo del ojo soltando un extraño brillo.

**-p... p p p-pero yo**- balbuceé tratando de excusarme, con la sangre ardiendo en mi rostro por algo que no comprendía realmente.

**-Ya, tranquilo es solo un juego**-confeso aun con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción mientras abría las puertas frente a nosotros.

Dentro de la habitación se lograba ver como un escritorio negro cubierto de papeles parecía ser de mayor importancia junto con el asiento de cuero que hacía a juego con el mueble aquel dejando de lado los infinitos libros esquemas y localizaciones puestos en estantes separados por fecha, dirección y objetivo. Los sillones blancos rodeando un globo terráqueo hueco como el de Norte pero traslucido ¿De dónde sacan tanto diamante? con puntos rojos titilando dentro de él.

**-Podri...-** mi voz se vio opacada por una alarma.

**-¡AIDEN!-**es escucho a lo lejos quebrando la armoniosa voz que hace poco estaba llena de deseo…

* * *

Aquí termina

Al parecer nee-chan ama dejarles en suspenso o hacerles sufrir XD

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¡Review para que el 12 se suba el sábado!**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	16. Chapter 12 Amores

¡Hola gente!

¡Gracias a los review nos hacen gente feliz!

¿Alguna idea con el mini misterio?

Este es escrito por ¡nee-chan! ¡Ha este paso llegaremos al final rápido!

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 12: Amantes trágicos

Aún se podía escuchar el eco de los gritos provenientes de la joven de blancos cabellos resonando por todos los rincones del Castillo de las rosas. Una ventisca provocada por las alas del pelirrojo atravesó la habitación golpeándome contra los fríos estantes… pero ¡si los estantes no pueden estar fríos! Me gire probando que tenía razón, no choque con los estantes de madera eran una puertas de metal, como las de los elevadores en los edificios de los adultos ¿Para que querría Aiden un elevador siendo perfectamente capaz de volar? "será mejor que vayamos cerca de la cúpula" resonó el susurro del pelirrojo en mi cabeza, mirando hacia arriba se veía una esfera dorada ¿Esa era la cúpula que decía Aiden? ¿Para qué será? Salí de la habitación dejando las preguntas al aire, apresurado por saber a qué se debía el grito de Lilith. Buscando entre los pasillos encontré a los hermanos Valentine en plena riña, para evitar más problemas me escondí detrás de una pared.

**-¡tienes que ir!-**soltó la joven.

-**Eso no es cierto, solo son humanos, un par menos del cual ocuparme** – menciono Aiden en respuesta.

-**TÚ los enamoraste, ¡es tu culpa!** –dijo Lilith en defensa.

-**No es mi culpa si ellos deciden tomar esas medidas por su supuesto "amor eterno"-**señalo en pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en su sarcasmo.

-**Son adolescentes, es solo un arrebato… debes proteger al pueblo, ¡es tu LABOR!** – demostró Lilith ya irritada del berrinche de su hermano.

**-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer**-dijo Aiden con desdén.

-**Y te haces llamar dios del amor**-contraatacó Lilith en un susurro.

**-¡¿SI TE CREES TAN SABIA PORQUE NO TU TE CONVIERTES EN CUPIDO?!** -bramo Aiden cansado de su hermana.

**-¡BIEN! ¡Yo me largo! mientras arreglo tu desastre, TU CUIDARAS DE ELLOS** -Lilith señalo en invernadero, mientras se alejaba tomaba provisiones del salón de armas**-¡Y TE QUEDARAS ENCERRADO AL IGUAL QUE YO ESTOS 500 AÑOS!**- escupió la mayor de los Valentine irradiando furia mientras en un suspiro se marchó dejando un estela de brillo típico en ellos dos.

**-¡QUE!-** soltó Aiden antes de percatarse que su hermana había desaparecido.

Antes de que haya más problemas me puse en marcha para regresar a la habitación, pero Aiden ya me tenía sujeto por los hombros.

**-¿Me estabas buscando?-**soltó Aiden mientras colocaba su brazo sobre mi hombro causándome un escalofrió por la espalda, si él lo noto o no, no podría descifrar aquella mirada suya.

**-¿Qué paso entre...?-** deje la pregunta al aire sin poder decir más.

**-¡Oh! Eso, solo fue una pequeña pelea entre hermanos, nada importante** –mascullo relajado mostrando una cegadora sonrisa ladeada y un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Aiden seguía rodeándome con su brazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Aiden. Ese brillo extraño en su mirada, su brazo acercándome a él, entonces incluso la atmosfera cambio volviéndose abrazadora y extraña en vez de tranquila como había estado mientras…. Lilith estuvo aquí… vi una pequeña aunque bizarra posibilidad, ¿No será esto todo una consecuencia de que estamos completamente SOLOS? Escuche un sonido proveniente del menor de los Valentine sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Eh?-**solté tratando de recordar lo que había dicho. Después de una melódica risa proveniente del pelirrojo musitó.

**-No había algo que querías preguntarme antes de que nos interrumpieran** –menciono Aiden con esa sonrisa, ya no era la amigable que me mostraba desde que nos conocimos esta sonrisa ocultaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

* * *

¡Aquí termina! ¿Corto? Nee-chan ama verles sufrir

¿Qué paso? ¿Salió un poco a la luz el lado evil de Aiden? ¿Que abra querido decir Lilith?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¡Review para que el 13 para el lunes o martes!**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	17. Chapter 13 Dejando De Lado Los Problema

¡Hola gente!

¡Gracias a los review nos hacen gente feliz! Tanto que desearían poder subir el 15

¿Alguna idea con el mini misterio?

¡Este es escrito por azumy-chan!

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo cupido) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 13 dejando de lado los problemas

-**Eh…no... Olvídalo, "será mejor no preguntar en un momento como este ", no era nada importante**- sonriendo algo incómodo por mentirle

Aiden notaba claramente su cambio de actitud, pero disimulo el saberlo.

-**Bueno…**- tratando de no oírse muy incómodo**- ya que mi querida hermana me dejo a cargo del jardín, ¿te gustaría ir a ver de donde nacen los broken rose y las rose bells?, jacky lindo**- Cambiando a su verdadera personalidad, ya que no quería seguir sintiendo ese peso en el ambiente, sobretodo que Jack no le preguntara sobre la razón verdadera de esa pelea

**-¡¿Dónde nacen?!** –exclamo emocionado por la oferta, desde que se enteró de la existencia de estos seres, se estuvo preguntando de donde nacían- **¡Claro!** – Grito emocionado, sacando una sonrisa de parte del dios del amor**- ¡Vamos!-** preparándose para correr, de no ser por un pequeño detalle… **- jeje esto…. ¿Dónde queda en jardín?-** pregunto algo apenado, mientras se sobaba el cuello, ya que iba a agarrar su cayado para salir lo más rápido.

Al ver lo tierno que se veía por ese pequeño error, levanto su mano, dirigiéndola hasta la cabeza del alvino, revolviéndole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-**Tranquilo lindura** -acercando su rostro al de Jack, con una sonrisa que te invitaba a besarlo- **el jardín esta por aquella puerta**- girando el rostro de Jack, hacia una puerta de un material parecido al metal pero con detalles en este.

Jack al ver aquella puerta , se emocionó, pero, también se dio cuenta en la cercanía con el otro , separándose bruscamente casi cayendo otra vez, pero fue sostenido por la cintura por Aiden, atrayéndolo hacia si- **no corras, te podrías caer** – dedicándole una sonrisa – **te lastimarías ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo **

Jack, a como pudo se alejó un poco de este con la cara sonrojada **– deja de actuar así** - mirándolo de reojo**- eres demasiado bipolar, además no estoy tan pequeño, somos del mismo tamaño**- haciendo un pequeño e inocente puchero

Soltando una pequeña risa al ver la cara del guardián- **No mi jacky lindo, así soy yo**- apuntándose mientras le guiña el ojo-**además...**- le revuelve el cabello- **si SOY más grande que tú, tanto en edad como en tamaño**- oyendo como Jack se quejaba por la verdad, cambiando rápidamente de actitud al ver al otro acercarse a la puerta

Caminaron hacia aquella puerta, uno más emocionado que el otro – **Bienvenido al Jardín de las rosas, Jacky**- abriendo aquella puerta de hermosos adornos, mostrando tras esta un enorme jardín, llena de rosas de diferentes colores, en el cual se apreciaban perfectamente tanto botones, como rosas ya abiertas.

**-¿Te gusta?-** viendo como el albino recorría todo con la mirada, totalmente asombrado, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos, como temiendo perderse algún detalle del lugar.

Jack solo atino a asentir, ya que estaba maravillado, casi nunca veía flores, ya que en los lugares donde estas crecen son demasiado cálidas para el gusto del muchacho – **realmente… es asombroso **– dijo hasta que vio algo que se movía muy rápido hacia ellos, algo parecido a una enorme sombra

Instintivamente Jack se puso en defensiva, pero la extraña sombra le pasó de largo, dirigiéndose al otro muchacho**- AIDEN ¡¿CUIDA…DO?!** –susurrando la última parte al ver que la sombra no atacaba a su amigo, más bien parecía "bailar alrededor de este" , no tardo mucho para que aquel ser se separara mostrando muchas pequeñas criaturas de aspecto femenino.

**-Hola, mis niñas** – sonrió con ternura, al sentir como estas lo abrazaban, aquellas criaturas no eran otras más que las rose-bell´s **– ¿Sucede algo, amor?-** permitiendo que una de ellas se posara en su dedo índice.

**-¿Rose-bells?** – dijo asombrado, al ver la cantidad de ellas que había, tantas como para haberlas confundido con una criatura diferente – **Ay muchas de ellas, no pensé que fueran tantas.**

**-¿Tantas?, ellas son una pequeñísima parte del grupo más grande que haya salido, además aún faltan los broken rose**

**-¿Y dónde están ellos?**- pregunto curioso, volteando a ambos lados a ver si los veía

**-Ellos son un poco más reservados, algo así como una especie de actitud despreocupada y misteriosa, no son tan juguetones como ellas, aunque no se muestran ante extraños**- sintiendo como la pequeña rose-bells que estaba en su dedo se aleja, mirando curiosa a Jack junto con sus hermanas, dirigiendo luego la mirada hacia Cupido mientras hacían unos pequeños ruidos, lo que Jack represento como su forma de hablar.

**-O por el hombre de la luna, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales?-** acercándose a Jack mientras pasaba su brazo por la cadera de este, y con la otra lo apuntaba- **mis pequeñas rose-bells, él es Jack Guardián de la alegría y la diversión-** las rose bells solo sonreían y seguían haciendo esos pequeños ruidos.

Aiden soltó a Jack para que este se acercara a ellas, a lo que Jack no lo pensó dos veces, una de ellas se acercó con el propósito de verlo más de cerca, estando a centímetros de tocarse, Jack aparto la mano asustado**- ¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto extrañado Aiden

**-Ellas son flores ¿no?-** a lo que el otro solo asintió- **no les ara mal que me toquen, ciento que tendrán mucho frio, o les aria daño-** pregunto, ya que no quería lastimar a aquellos seres

**-No**- contesto de forma tranquila- **sobreviven a todos los elementos, ya que el amor florece en cualquier lugar del mundo, desde el más cálido hasta el más helado, así que no les molesta el frio en absoluto… así que -**Y sin esperar a que el otro dijera una silaba- **¡ATAQUEEEN!** –grito apuntando a Jack, a lo cual este se alteró por el grito ,seguido de todas las rosebells que se abalanzaban contra él, provocando que cayera al suave pasto, y su cayado a un lado de él.

**-no…. Esperen…. Jajajajaj me hacen cosquillas jajajaja-** se retorcía de la risa por el toque de sus pequeños pétalos, sosteniéndose su abdomen por el dolor de reír

**-Creo que ya sufrió suficiente chicas** – dijo riendo al ver al guardián tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que las rose bells se alejaban de Jack

**-Jaja ¿p-porque fue eso?-** pregunto recuperando la calma, mientras que tomaba su cayado y se levantaba

**-Simplemente para que vieras que nos les pasaría nada si te tocaban**- cerrando los ojos**- además, les agradas**

A lo que Jack se sorprendió**- ¿en serio?, pero no llevan mucho de conocerme**-pregunto algo confundido

**-Puede que sea cierto, pero son más cariñosas, amables pero sobretodo juguetonas, debió haberlas emocionado eso de ser el espíritu de la diversión** – sonrió**-¿qué te parecería jugar con ellas un rato, cariño?- **ofreciéndole una tentadora oferta

La rosebells solo veía sonriendo a Jack para ver si aceptaba la invitación hecha por cupido

**-Claro…** - sintiendo un extraño presentimiento- **¿sabes qué hora es?**

**-¿Uh? Ah pasan de la media noche-** fijándose en su reloj

**-¿Qué?** -pregunto alterado-

**-¿Sucede algo malo jacky?-** pregunto extrañado con esa reacción

**-Se supone que debería haber hecho una gran nevada, lo suficientemente grande para que mañana, los niños no tuvieran clases**- dijo en un tono que claramente decía "que idiota soy por olvidarlo"

**-Pues será mejor que vayas a cumplir con tu trabajo, cariño, no quisiera que te metieras en problemas- **oyendo como las pequeñas soltaban un triste sonido- **no se preocupen el vendrá otro día, ¿no es así jacky lindo?- **dirigiendo su mirada de las rosebells hacia el guardián, con una hermosa sonría, y como no sus tan conocidos efectos "cegadores" especiales

**-Claro, lo siento mucho pequeñas** – tratando de no ver a Aiden, ya se había acostumbrado a no ser cegado de repente con tanta luz que aparecía de la nada, rascándose la nuca avergonzada, porque él quería jugar con ellas- **cuando vuelva jugaremos a lo que quieran** – lo que provoco que chillaran y lo rodearan para agradecerle que jugaría con ellas

**-Bien Jack, vamos te acompañare**

* * *

¡Aquí termina! ¿Cómo le quedo a azumy-chan?

¿Qué paso realmente?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¡Review para que el 14 se suba el jueves!**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	18. Chapter 14 Dos Hermanos

Sé que debí subir esto el jueves pero ¿Qué creen? ¡Me han castigado! De hecho no saben que estoy usando la computadora

¡Gracias a los review! Hacen que se escriba mas pronto hacen a este trio feliz

Este es de parte de azumy-chan

Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya saben el resto XD

* * *

Capítulo 14 Dos hermanos + un plan= problemas al cuadrado

Salieron del jardín, no sin antes haberse despedido de las rosebells, caminaron hasta la puerta principal. Una vez afuera se despidieron

**-Te veré luego, Aiden**- sonrió girando su vista hacia él, tomando su cayado para llamar al viento y que lo llevara a burgess, a empezar con la maravillosa tarea de crear un paraíso blanco a la vista

**-Nos vemos, jacky lindo**-acercando su mano hacia él, a lo que el otro se extrañó-**pero antes ,toma**-colocando su mano en la mejilla de este, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello blanco de este, depositando en una de sus mejillas MUY cerca de la comisura de su boca ,un beso de no más de unos segundos, a lo que Jack reacciono ,después de un shock por el acto de improviso de Aiden, recordando el incidente con la "lujuria" – **para el camino**- guiñándole el ojo

Se alejó sonrojado hasta las orejas, colocándose el gorro de su chamarra para que este le tapara su rostro sonrojado, fallando rotundamente. Llamando al viento se elevó hasta perderse de vista en la bella noche.

Aiden entraba a su casa directo hacia su estudio, satisfecho por los resultados de su plan

**-"El plan va como lo planee, el darle celos al idiota de bunnymund con migo había resultado a la perfección, además de que lo molestaba y lo hacía rabiar, mato dos pájaros de un tiro"**- sonreía al momento en que se dirigía a su escritorio, tomando asiento mientras checaba algunos documentos**- "hubiera deseado tener una cámara en esos momentos, solo podía sentir su mirada de "te matare bastardo" puesta sobre mí".**

"**se podría decir que la fase 1 se había completado con éxito, je ya verán lo que les espera mañana con la fase 2"**-com una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al pensar en lo que les aria pasar- "**pero…"-** cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de tristeza, dirigiendo su mirada a un portarretratos que tenía en el escritorio, donde en este se encontraba una foto de él y Lilith ,junto a algunos rosebell y broken rose en el jardín, tomándolo con delicadeza como si fuera a romperlo

**-"Lilith"...-** el odiaba pelear con ella, recordaba cuando se vieron por primera vez

Hace mucho tiempo cuando Aiden murió, fue enterrado bajo un enorme árbol de rosas, durmiendo eternamente, pasaron años para que el hombre de la luna lo escogiera por sacrificar su vida por la felicidad de sus hermanas, convirtiéndolo en el nuevo cupido, un ser que velaría por el amor de todos los seres

llamándolo, el cuerpo de Aiden empezó a salir de la tierra, alzándolo en el aire, el cuerpo de un simple muchacho que paso a cambiar su apariencia, su pelo se volvió rojo como el color de aquellas rosas, un rojo que representaba el amor, de su espalda se formaban unas alas de un color blanco más puro que cualquier cosa

**-Despierta**- le llamaba una voz tranquila, el muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos, revelando el color de estos , un hermoso color verde tan llenos de vida como si de una esmeralda se tratasen, volviendo a ver después de años bajo la oscuridad , aquella luna- **no temas hijo mío**- dijo con una voz tranquila , depositándolo en el suelo

Al oír aquella voz Aiden se asustó, no recordaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco como era posible que la luna le hablase, todo lo que sabía era que era un enorme jardín de rosas lo que lo estaba rodeando en estos momentos al mirar a su alrededor, percatándose de que ahora poseía alas- **¿q-quien eres?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿porque luzco así?-** Tratando de pararse

**-Todo a su tiempo, todo lo que necesitas saber es que ahora tú serás cupido**

**-¿C-cupido?**- sin saber que era aquello, ¿por qué el seria cupido?, porque el sería tan especial como para ser eso

**-Así es… y tu nombre será…Aiden… Aiden Valentine-** respondió esperando alguna reacción del muchacho

**-Aiden…-** susurrando, recordaba vagamente ese nombre, ahora él se llamaba así

**-Quiero que conozcas a alguien**- mientras una sombra se acercaba a ellos, a lo que Aiden volteo a ver lo que se acercaba, la cual tomaba forma de una muchacha de unos 18 años bajo la luz de la luna**- ella es Lilith, será tu hermana**

Desde ese momento dedico su vida por el amor de las personas, así mismo también el cuidar de Lilith, después de saber que esta era su segunda vida y el como murió protegiendo a sus hermanas.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un ruido que se escuchaba a lo lejos indicando que la puerta principal había sido usada, lo que significaba que Lilith había llegado**- "será mejor disculparme "-** decía mientras se levantaba, a veces él era muy orgulloso, pero cuando se trataba de ella ,se olvidaba de que tenia

Saliendo del estudio se dirigió al cuarto de Lilith donde probablemente estaría, llegando a una puerta con hermosa decoración- **Lilith… ¿puedo pasar?-** toco y espero a que del otro lado contestaran

**-Pasa-** respondió la otra sin más, con un tono de indiferencia, a lo que el otro noto, tomando el picaporte abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la dueña**- ¿Qué quieres?, si es para venir por tu arco, ahí está, ya cumplí con el trabajo**

**-Vine a disculparme-**sintiéndose incomodo respondió tratando de que en su voz no se oyera la tristeza, la chica solo levanto la ceja en señal de que quería que continuara

**-no debí decir eso, ya sé que es mi trabajo el juntarlas, y hacerme responsable de las consecuencias de mis elecciones, pero…-** paro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con un semblante triste, a lo que ella noto **– realmente no quiero que ninguno de ellos pase por lo que yo pase…**

**Aiden...-** dijo ella no encontraba las palabras correctas, ella sabia de la vida pasada de aiden, en ese momento no había pensado el dolor que le causaba hablar sobre ellos**-¿por que no… los detuviste?- pregunto,**

**-No era la primera vez que había un par de humanos idiotas que se suicidaran para estar juntos, aun así sentía la necesidad de preguntar para que este se quitara de un peso de encima**

**-Sabes…es gracioso… pero creí que no debería meterme en eso**- soltó tratando de reír- **tienen a sus rosebells y broken roses, se enamoran, yo los flecho, y para que, para que se quieran suicidar porque no pueden estar juntos, eso me da mucha rabia, me esfuerzo para que estén juntos y no terminen en solo un amor pasajero**

La chica escuchaba atenta a lo que él decía, triste, quería que parara claramente este estaba sufriendo

**-si realmente se amaran lucharían por estar juntos en vez de perder sus vidas, no saben el rastro de dolor que dejan tras ellos, yo bien lo sé, lo viví, y lo veo muy a menudo**- su voz se empezaba a cortar, él era realmente un chico fuerte , pero …al hablar de su pasado se rompía- **yo cumplí con mi deber de "protegerlas" para que fueran felices, pero ….a cambio perdí mi vida y les destroce la suyas**- agacho la mirada sintiendo sus ojos arder, no, el no lloraría, ya bastante tenía con tener que recordarlo,

**-No-** dijo ella- **Aiden, tu sacrificaste todos estos años por el amor de alguien más, luchaste por que fueran felices, y aunque muchos de ellos no funcionaran, han sido realmente amados aunque fuera por corto tiempo-** acercándose al muchacho- **sentirás que les estropeaste la vida, pero no, si no fuera por ti, muchas de ellas no estarían juntas amándose hasta el final, tanto tus hermanas como los otros seres**

Coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico sintiendo como este temblaba

**-No debí regañarte por eso, lo lamento**- se disculpó abrazando al muchacho- **tienes razón, ellos deben elegir que tan lejos llegaran y los sacrificios que tomaran, pero el perder la vida nunca debería estar entre ellos-** separándose de él, tomando el arco y regresando con el- es por eso que padre te escogió Aiden

El muchacho escuchaba sus palabras sin entender a que se refería con eso

**-Solo tú sabes que es el amor verdadero, aunque nunca te haigas enamorado, sabes bien como debe ser** – entregándole el arco sonriéndole- **nunca dudes de eso**

Aiden solo le sonrió mientras tomaba el arco **– gracias Lilith**- una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la lujuria**- para eso estamos los hermanos no **

Hermanos… esa palabra ya no sonaba tan dolorosa desde que la conoció, realmente ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado

**-Por cierto**- regresando al otro a la realidad- **he visto que te has puesto muuuuy cariñoso con jacky, dime que tienes entre manos –** deduciéndolo enseguida

-**¿No crees que simplemente actuó normal con el que como con todos?-** sonrió malicioso, había sido descubierto

**-No**- respondió ella- **dime tu plan**- sin dar muchos rodeos, típico de ella

**-Bien, no te había dicho porque pensaba resolverlo solo**- ella se preocupó por eso- **una de mis flechas ha dado a parar por accidente a bunnymund**

**-¿a-áster?-** pregunto asombrada, ella sabía bien lo difícil que era que un espíritu se enamorara**-¿enserio?**- grito emocionada – **y dime quien es de quien se ha enamorado, es linda o ¿es lindó? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?….-** parando su sesión de preguntas se dio cuenta de un detalle –**COMO QUE POR ACCIDENTE**-grito regañándolo

**-Vamos, no es la primera vez, recuerdo como también me regañaste por eso**- dijo tranquilo recordando el accidente con las parejas del mismo sexo

**-¡¿Como no quieres que te regañe?! Las flechas no crecen en los arboles**

**-Si lo hacen-** con una sonrisa victoriosa, a lo que su hermana bufo

**-Sabes que no me refiero a eso** – dijo molesta- **y ¿que tiene que ver Jacky con todo esto?**- mirando a su hermano que le daba una sonrisa coqueta**-…no… puede…ser…¡KYAAAA!-**grito emocionada**- o por dios o por dios, ¡es tan genial!-** corrió y tomo a Aiden del chaleco sacudiéndolo

**- demonios ¿porque no me dijiste antes? Esto están sexy, kyaaa ellos dos juntos nunca me lo hubiera imaginando-** soltando a Aiden de improviso asiendo que se cayera al suelo tratando de recuperarse del ataque de su hermana

Lilith estaba diciendo pura incoherencia, por lo menos para Aiden, cosas como" bunnymund será el seme y Jack el uke" o "tendrán sexo salvaje toda la noche" mientras se tomaba de las mejillas y gritaba

**-ya que pares de gritar , quieres escuchar mi plan o seguirás gritando loca yaoista **– dijo con tono de burla, a lo que esta se cayó y dirigió su mirada hacia el- **el plan es sencillo, ay que hacer que bunnymund tenga celos suficientes como para que venga a reclamar lo suyo , por ahora ya pase esa fase, excepto con lo de proclamarlo como suyo ,sucederá más adelante ahora estoy en la fase 2, ponerlos en situaciones comprometedoras y sacarle a bunnymund mas ataques de celos con migo **- sonriendo maliciosamente

**-Quiero ser parte del plan**- le dijo a Aiden sin esperar a que continuara- **tu y yo ukearemos a Jack a tal punto de que se le arrojara y gritara él es mío lo bese en la boca y tengan sexo salvaje frente a nosotros**- con sus mejillas rojas imaginándose esa escena

**-Eh…-** a veces Lilith le daba miedo, se volvió yaoista cuando vio a las primeras parejas gay que el formo, claro después de regañarlo… a veces se arrepiente de que se hubiera enterado de ese accidente, podía ser tétrica cuando quería en su mundo fujoshin**- e claro por qué no**- sonriendo – **mañana empezara nuestro plan**

**-Ya quiero que empiece el día-** dándose una mirada cómplice, que a los ojos de otro, sería una tétrica mirada

Cuando los Valentine se proponían algo ¡NADA! Los detenía…

* * *

¿Qué no esta bien corregido?

Lo se me sorprende que lo haya si quiera alcanzado a subir de lo tanto que me vigilan

PD. ¡Del 15 en adelante es solo bunny y jack!

**¡Review para que pueda subir el 15!**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	19. Chapter 15 El Frió Puede Afectarte

¡Hola gente! Mi castigo aun continua ;O; pero a escondidas de nuevo estoy aquí

¡Gracias a los review nos hacen gente feliz!

Ahora saldrá bunny y más bunny nos acercamos de alguna forma muy rápida al final ¿Quién lo diría?

¡Este es escrito por mi gapriel-chan *guiño marca patentada Valentine*

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo los Valentine) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 15 El frió puede afectarte

-**ese chico va a escucharme**-dijo molesto, llevaba allí un MUY buen rato pasaban de las 2 de la mañana el tenia frio, EL NO ESTABA HECHO PARA EL FRIO, ¡era un conejo! (bueno en parte) pero ya estaba por rendirse, el lago de Jack parecía estar siempre más frio que todo lo demás a su alrededor, se planteó la posibilidad de visitar a la aun pequeña sofí, para el siempre seria pequeña realmente.

Pero en su espera se pensó varias cosas como el hecho de que rayos estaba haciendo allí, no debía darle tanta importancia al hecho de que el menor de los guardianes se consiguiera un amigo, menos si era ese molesto punto rojo llamado cupido, eso era ya un problema de Jack el tener de amigo a un aprovechado peli-rojo, ¡no tenía por qué molestarse así!

**-esto es ridículo**-se dijo-**me voy no se ni porque**-no termino su oración cuando sintió un fuerte viento helado, alzo el rostro y vio al causante de sus malestares mentales, ¡¿desde cuándo Jack tenia efectos propios?!

**-¿bunnymund?-**se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí el australiano, el solo se sentó en la rama del árbol donde acostumbraba dormir

**-oye ¿de dónde sacaste los efectos?-**le pregunto dándose cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta

**-¿efectos? ¿Qué efectos**?-le devolvió la pregunta, no sabía de qué diablos hablaba

Se le quedo viendo como queriendo decir "¡ese viento por ejemplo!" ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? El aire moviendo levemente su cabello al punto que era casi imperceptible, ¿acaso el hombre de la luna estaba dándoles aquella luz tan… tan que le daba más brillo a Jack? ¿Por qué parecía que había pequeños destellos en el aire? ¿Por qué los ojos azules parecían brillar cual diamante?

**-olvídalo**-le dijo sintiéndose por alguna razón nervioso, quizás incomodo porque no sabía qué demonios hacer ahora

**-es raro que estés aquí**-le dijo mirándole curioso no se esperaba ver al australiano allí, muy pocas veces el otro iba a buscarlo a su lago por decir que casi nunca lo hacía, además era de noche, hacia más frio, el otro no soportaba el frio, tanto la estación como a el que la traía

**-lo sé**-el silencio le estaba matando ¿Por qué ahora que quería que Jack dijera tonterías no lo hacía? ¡Rogaba incluso a que lo llamara canguro! ¿Desde cuándo respirar le era difícil?-**y…entonces pasas muy seguido por aquí ¿eh?**

**-….amm vivo aquí bunny-**le dijo algo sacado de onda

Pov bunnymund

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HABIA DICHO?! ¡¿Por qué le pregunte eso?! ¡¿Así que pasas muy seguido por aquí?! PERO QUE MIERDA ME HABIA PICADO, tierra trágame, ¡trágame he dicho!

-**como que el frio te afecta más de lo que pensaba cangurin**-me dijo el aun extrañado por mi pregunta pero el maldito sonreía burlándose de mí, bien no diré nada yo mismo me burlaría si me lo hubiera preguntado en mi propia casa, no diré nada, porque creo que tiene razón

**-es tu culpa**-le dije queriendo golpearme la cabeza contra el árbol como si haciendo eso, se fuera este nerviosismo y esta vergüenza, pensé de nuevo en golpear el suelo para que un hoyo se abriera y mi deseo de que la tierra se hiciera realidad

**-¿mi culpa? Vamos incluso creo que tienes las orejas rojas**-me dijo bromeando…pero…NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO ¿VERDAD? ¡¿Por qué aun no me he largado?! Sentí que golpeaba mi cabeza un poco con su callado**-¿avergonzado acaso bunny**?

**-no, Jack, me estoy enfermando**-le dije tratando de tranquilizarme, respire hondo aunque fuera aire frio que me calaba un poco, pero no podía seguir viéndome como un completo idiota no tenía por qué comportarme así-**eso me pasa por esperarte aquí**

**-¿y eso porque?-**me pregunto recargando su rostro en su cayado, diablos se veía tan adorable… ¡concéntrate áster!

**-¿Por qué**?...-le dije mirando hacia el lago entre menos contacto visual mejor, menos tonterías diré, eso áster es un buen plan-**porque no estoy hecho para el frio ya lo sabes**

**-no me refiero a eso, si no ¿Por qué me esperaste aquí? si aún es invierno, es de noche y siendo mi lago es más frio que todo lo demás ¿Por qué viniste?-**bien fue mala idea voltear a verle justo cuando me pregunto eso ¿Cómo contestar algo que ni yo sé? Piensa áster piensa no puede ser que esto te esté pasando a ti

**-solo venía a decirte que tuvieras cuidado**-le dije actuando algo indiferente, bien así no parezco un idiota

**-¿cuidado? ¿Con que?**

**-con tu nuevo amiguito rojo jodeme los ojos**-me es molesto si quiera pensar en ese maldito punto rojo, pero creo que no puedo ni ocultar eso, pero él me miraba aun sin entender suspire cansado**-él siempre ha sido muy aprovechado, tiene la costumbre de animar a la gente a besos**

**-¿lo hiso contigo?**-me pregunto y yo casi me resbalo aun sin a verme movido

**-no, gracias al cielo que no, ¡ni lo invoques!-**le dije asqueado aunque él se rio de mi expresión pero por alguna razón se veía… ¿triste?

**-¿por eso se odian?**

**-no, a veces no se ocupa una razón para odiar algo**-le dije pero él seguía mirándome así, ladeando su cabeza, con esa extraña expresión

**-si yo intentara hacer eso ¿me odiarías más?-**me pregunto estaba por contestar pero entonces lo que dijo resonó en mi cabeza "¿me odiarías más?" ¿De verdad piensa que lo odio? No hay razón…a quien engaño no me sorprende que lo piense realmente

**-no te odiaría más, porque primero ocuparía odiarte**-le dije y el lucia algo sorprendido por mi respuesta

**-pensé que**-empezó a decirme aunque planeaba interrumpirlo

**-si ya que lo que pensaste no te culpo, el punto aquí es que no te odio**-le dije por alguna razón decirle eso me tranquilizaba, que dejara de pensar que lo odiaba

**-pero north y tooth dijeron que**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa dijeron?-**pregunte enojándome un poco como si presintiera algo

**-bueno, se nota que tu odias a Aiden**-me dijo actuando normal aunque había algo detrás de esa actitud o al menos eso pensaba yo**-pero north dijo que actuábamos igual**

**-¿igual? ¿Qué quieres decir con igual?**-le pregunte mirándolo esperando una respuesta

**-que peleas conmigo igual que como lo haces con Aiden** –me dijo hundiendo un poco los hombros aunque yo estaba molesto

**-¿realmente no tienes cerebro?-**le dije y el pareció molestarse pero no iniciaría otra pelea tonta, así que me apresure a continuar-**nuestras peleas nunca son enserio, que a veces nos pasemos de la raya y se tornen serias es otra cosa Jack, pero peleo contigo porque pareces divertido el provocarme**

**-es divertido molestarte lo admito-**al fin se rio, este ambiente incomodo empezaba a matarme inconscientemente sonreí un poco pero al darme cuenta mire de nuevo hacia el lago

**-¿vez mi punto? **

**-¿eso te convierte entonces en mi amigo?**

**-sí, pero no lo voy a decir dos veces ¡así que grábatelo en esa congelada cabeza tuya!-**le dije y él se rio, su risa me calmaba pero ¿Por qué si antes me molestaba?

**-ok así que entonces… ¿pasas muy seguido por aquí?-**me pregunto y mi expresión fue épica, el solo se empezó a reír

**-¡no te rías infeliz!-**le dije molesto tratando de tirarlo de aquella rama aunque fuera algo inútil, el maldito sabe flotar en el aire

**-¡admite que preguntaste una estupidez! ¿Qué clase de forma es esa para iniciar una conversación? ¡Y luego aquí! ¡Claro que paso por aquí, si aquí he vivido 300 años! No sabía que se te dañaba la cabeza tan gravemente con el frio, solo deja se lo cuente a los demás, ¿Qué demonios te había picado?-**me dijo burlándose de mí, riéndose incluso llorando de la risa, yo en cambio seguía desquitándome con el inocente árbol hasta que paso algo, logre hacer que Jack perdiera el equilibrio y cayera…pero sobre mi…-**¡eso me dolió! ¡Pero no quita el hecho de que me ría de tu pregunta!**

¡¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación?! Él estaba feliz de la vida riéndose de mí pero yo estaba tenso, estaba sobre mí, abierto de piernas, algo cerca de mi rostro, se estaba riendo de mí sin saber cómo demonios se encontraba, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

**-vamos cangurin si no haces nada no es divertido**-me dijo apoyando sus manos en mi pecho esto… ¿acaso ya había perdido a mi inocente Jack? ¿Qué demonios le hiso ese maldito cupido a su inocencia? Pero si miro mejor, quizás me haya acercado un poco más inconscientemente, no hay nada en sus ojos que no sea esa inocencia ¿realmente no lo nota?-¿**bunny?**

Me llamo pero yo note su sonrojo, me sentí feliz porque yo provoque eso, ¿en qué momento lo había pegado más a mí?...se ve tan…lindo, sonrojado, balbuceando cosas a las que no les prestó atención, todo él es tan…lindo mire su boca que decía incoherencias que no escuchaba, sus labios… ¿sería realmente muy fríos? Me re-lamí mis propios labios ¿Por qué de repente sentía esta ansiedad?...realmente quiero besarlo…me acerque para besarlo pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer ¡¿PORQUE LO QUERIA BESAR?! Me detuve y en vez de eso le di un fuerte cabezazo como si así me quitara a mí también el hecho de que estuve a segundos de besarlo

**-¡mierda lo mate!-**Entonces me di cuenta de algo…creo que golpee muy fuerte a Jack ¡¿Por qué no se mueve?! Aun lo tenía en mis brazos, así que con alivio note que seguía respirando aunque caí en cuenta de que éramos inmortales, un golpe en la cabeza no iba a matarlo tan fácilmente-**será mejor irme-**me dije pero no podía dejarlo inconsciente cuando despertara seria todo un lio aunque de todas formas lo será

Me levante cargando a Jack en mis brazos y tomando su cayado, ya era en verdad muy tarde, el frio me estaba matando y quería dormir, golpee el suelo un poco y un túnel a mi madriguera se abrió ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir cuando abriera los ojos?

* * *

¡Aquí termina!

No sé ustedes pero yo amare que me pregunten eso ¡es muy divertido!

¿Qué no está bien corregido? Lo se me sorprende que lo haya si quiera alcanzado a subir de lo tanto que me vigilan

**¡Review para que pueda subir el 16!**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	20. Chapter 16 Etapa de la negacion

¡Hola gente! Mi castigo aun continua ;O; pero a escondidas de nuevo estoy aquí

¡Gracias a los review, que seria el mundo sin ellos?

Ahora saldrá bunny y más bunny nos acercamos de alguna forma muy rápida al final ¿Quién lo diría?

¡Este es escrito por mi gapriel-chan, disfruten mi cameo XD *guiño marca patentada Valentine* pero mas que nada azu-chan me ayudo porque mi mente murió en cierto momento ¿lo distinguirían?

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo los Valentine) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 16 Etapa de la negación

Pov bunnymund

Ya una vez en la madriguera, me dirigí a mi propio cuarto, deje a Jack en mi cama que se removió un poco por favor que no despierte ahora que no sé qué decirle

Tenía que pensar porque demonios sentí el impulso de besarlo, porque mal intérprete sus palabras como si me estuviera proponiendo algo sucio, ¡¿Por qué?!

**-piensa áster piensa**-me dije acostándome a un lado de Jack, era mi cama no iba a cedérsela aun si lo noquee con la cabeza además él estaba hecho bolita dejándome casi todo el espacio así que no fue difícil acostarme, me quede mirando el techo, tratando de pensar desde cuando paso todo esto

Empezó hace unos pocos días realmente…cuando discutí con Jack en el peor día de mi vida…si ese día la caída que me di me había afectado… ¿quizás este mal de la cabeza entonces? No podía dejar esa posibilidad de lado, pero aun así continúe mientras cerraba los ojos y me tapaba un poco.

Desde ese momento pensé que Jack era lindo, quizás lo había notado antes y no me di cuenta aunque eso no tiene sentido, ¿ese día además de pelear con el que más paso?...me deprimí…incluso llore dios santo soy patético, creo que debí alarmarme más antes, pero eso ya no importaba, recordé que aparentemente ese día fue cuando ese molesto punto rojo apareció…

**-¿me abre enamorado de Jack? –**después de preguntarme eso, me empecé a reír como desquiciado ¿yo? ¿Enamorarme de Jack? ¿Es enserio? El frio realmente afecta mi cabeza, nunca pensé que lo aria de forma tan grave…pero… entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios quería besarlo?!

Me pregunte en voz baja pero después mi cabeza grito "No" porque es verdad yo no pude a verme enamorado de Jack, ese niño pañal no me habría lanzado una flecha, lo hubiera visto a kilómetros de distancia…pero ¿Qué pasaría si venía a buscarme en primer lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente me estuve enamorando de Jack y el vino a confirmar? No, no, no es simplemente no puede a ver pasado, de ser así en primer lugar no me habría disparado porque entonces él tendría que estar detrás mío y no de Jack, pero simplemente no puede ser casualidad, pero no puedo estar enamorado de él, ¡no tiene nada que pueda gustarme! ¡Además es un chico! ¡Un malcriado que le gusta molestarme! ¡Es más como mi hermano menor! ¡Simplemente no! Me repetí varias veces quedándome dormido

* * *

**-¿Cómo va bunnymund?-**pregunto una chica de cabellera blanca larga que parecía estar apenas despertando

**-va en la etapa de negación**-suspiro aburrido pasando su mano por el agua de la fuente-**es más lento de lo que pensé**

**-¡ya quiero ver cuando este en la etapa de la aceptación!**-dijo emocionada una chica de cabellera verde bandera, viendo la imagen del australiano dormido en el agua de la fuente con una sonrisa**-¡será realmente interesante! **

* * *

Pov Jack

Me dolía la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¿Me abre golpeado con una roca? Duele, abrí mis ojos no había mucha luz ¿sería aun de noche? De ser así que alivio no creo soportar el sol con este dolor de cabeza, pero me topé con algo diferente, me topé con el rostro de bund…

¡¿Por qué estaba en su cama?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Después recordé, el… ¿casi me besaba? O era su plan desde el comienzo darme semejante golpe con su cabezota… se ve mejor sin estar de gruñón siempre, pensé para mí, su rostro siempre gruñón estaba relajado, su cabello más alborotado de lo normal, al igual que ese mechón que tiene una pluma, nunca supe como rayos se la pone, pero siempre me dio curiosidad, nunca me deja acercarme ¿debería aprovechar? Mmm... Si aprovechare.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en mi rostro cuando acerque apenas mi mano para tocar aquel mechón o trenza no sé cómo llamarle, tiene unas 2 cuentas creo que eso sujeta la pluma aunque no es como si supiera como demonios se pone eso, me entraron las ganas de jugar con la trenza/mechón o lo que sea que fuese, por alguna razón quería quitarle esa pluma ¡le sería importante? Casi nunca me dice algo en serio siempre son peleas, ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de el pero de alguna forma no creo que me lo diga porque yo no tendría forma de contestarle el decir

"¿mi vida? Ah pues veras me ahogue frente a mi hermana un día y años después desperté de allí ustedes me exiliaron como 300 años te acuerdas ¿Qué tal tú?"

Aunque me dé curiosidad por casi todo lo que tenga alrededor al punto que no dejo de preguntarle cosas a norte, pero no voy a pensar en eso ahora sería aburrido ¿Qué tipo de travesura podría hacer? ¿Pintarle la cara como lo hacía sofí con él? ¿Congelarle los pies? ¿Tal vez quedarme con esa pluma? ¿Quizás todo junto?

Bien primero tomaría la pluma era lo más fácil teniendo mi mano en su cabello gris-azul ¿seré el único que piense que es un color muy extraño? Bueno si me pongo a pensar el cabello de tota…bueno no sé si sus plumas cuenten como cabello, pero creo que es algo normal, norte también tiene el cabello blanco como yo, hay humanos que también lo tienen cuando envejecen aunque yo luzca igual que siempre y no envejezca, meme, bueno meme es rubio, así que podría decirse que su cabello es el más normal de nosotros, pero el de bund era diferente era gris con algo de azul siempre me pareció un color extraño la primera vez que lo vi y me lo seguirá pareciendo siempre que lo vea.

Estire la pluma esperando que no esté atada de otra manera y que no esté literalmente pegada a su cabello, pero no fue así, ¡pude quitársela! ¿Ahora que podría hacer?

Me levante sin hacer mucho movimiento, buscando algo con que divertirme, entonces en su mesita de noche vi lo que sería mi diversión, un marcador

**-hora de ser artista**-dije destapando el marcador y flotando sobre él, así no notaria nada, le empecé a dibujar varias cosas, el clásico bigote, copos de nieve, caritas, cualquier cosa era buena y en su frente "canguro" y para terminar mi firma "Jack estuvo aquí" aunque eso es muy obvio

Me acosté de nuevo mientras miraba mi obra maestra, riéndome un poco, ¡cuando despertara! Seguí pensando esta era una gran oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla, entonces se me ocurrió una idea ¡no sabrá que le golpeo!

Pov bunnymund

Sabía que era temprano, estoy acostumbrado a despertar temprano, pocas veces me quedo en la cama mucho rato, pero entonces recordé quien estaba a mi lado, abrí uno de mis ojos, Jack seguía dormido en aquel pequeño pedazo de mi cama, seguía allí dormido, tenía una expresión calmada…tan linda… ¡lo estoy haciendo de nuevo! Me detuve antes de volver intentar atraerlo para besarlo, tenía que levantarme, tenía que hacerlo, tengo que tenerlo lejos de mí, me levante pero entonces apenas toque el suelo me resbale

**-pero que**-mire hacia arriba había un pedazo de hielo suspendido en el aire-oh no-casi después de mi oh no el hielo cayó sobre mi golpeándome la cabeza

**-¡te lo merecías!-**escuche las risas de Jack, el maldito me había tendido una trampa-tu cabezota es muy dirá canguro-siguió riéndose pero fingí estar muerto, se la devolvería**-¿bunny?-**vamos preocúpate Jack acércate para que pueda golpearte, sentí que él se ponía a mi lado y apenas quitaba el hielo-**oye no te mueras**

**-¡¿Cómo no voy a morirme si me golpeas así?!-**le grite de improvisto asustándolo, estaba un poco espantado pero después siguió riendo**-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-**le pregunte pero él sonreía aun triunfante

**-nada buny nada**-me dijo pero no me convencía **- además el enojado debería ser yo, actuaste tan raro y después me golpeaste ¡con tu cabeza dura y hueca!**-se señaló un chichón**-¡me has dejado un chichón en la frente!**

**-no te lo esperabas-**le dije tratando de olvidar mi intento de no besarlo-**pero ya estás bien ahora puedes largarte**

**-¡me corres a pesar de que tú me trajiste!**-se quejó tomando su cayado-**ahora me quedo canguro**

**-¡no me llames canguro!**-le dije, no solo lo noquee ahora se quiere quedar en mi casa

* * *

Pov normal

Ambos hermanos se escabulleron por uno de los túneles hasta dar con el hogar de cierto conejo de pascua

**-allí están-**dijo el chico ocultándose

**-¿podrías quitarte todo ese rojo? ¿Acaso quieres que no vean?-**pregunto su hermana mirándolo, parecía que se vistió con más ropa roja a propósito

**-lo siento**

* * *

**-¿Qué quieres hacer bunny?-**le pregunto fres al otro que seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que había en su cara

**-¿de qué te ríes?-**le pregunto por quinta vez

**-de nada de nada**-dijo suspirando para evitar reírse ¿hasta cuándo se daría cuenta? Se preguntó pero al menos disfrutaría, además de que no había notado lo de la pluma**-¿entonces qué hacemos?**

**-yo tengo trabajo que hacer Jack**-le dijo tratando de saber que se le hacía tan divertido al otro

**-vamos solo un día, te enseñare que es diversión**-le guiño el ojo haciendo que el otro se chocleara un poco

**-¿Por qué fue el guiño?**-pregunto nervioso por dentro, desde que el otro había despertado juraba que tenía efectos propios, como esa ligera ráfaga de aire helado, esos destellos helados que le hacían ver más brilloso y esa sonrisa que era como decía tooth tan blanca como los copos de nieve recién caídos

**-no se ¿Qué no puedo?**-pregunto ladeando el rostro aunque el otro se le hizo un gesto adorable

Pov bunnymund

¿Pero que me está pasando? ¿De dónde saco esos efectos? Maldición debió pegársele algo de ese pañal con alas que ahora tiene efectos

**-¿podrías quitarte esos efectos?-**le pregunte, esa mirada inocente iba a derretirme

**-¿Qué efectos?-**me pregunto, luciendo aún más adorable ¿enserio no lo nota?

**-olvídalo, ya vete de una vez-**le dije de nuevo, tenía trabajo que hacer

**-vamos cangaran solo un día, te enseñare muy bien que es la verdadera diversión**-me dijo pero ¡¿Por qué estoy mal pensando todo lo que me dice?! ¡Jack de seguro no sabe cómo estoy captando todo lo que me dice**!-¿estás bien? O me volverás a hacer preguntas tontas**

**-¡podrías superarlo de una vez!**-le dije ¿Qué acaso no lo iba a olvidar?

**-ok intentare superarlo pero no prometo nada**-me dijo recargando su rostro en su cayado ¿Por qué se ve tan adorable? ¡No! Él no se ve adorable, es solo un chiquillo eterno, no puede ser serio-**te ayudare a pintar**

-**ya que**

* * *

_¡Es el ciclo sin fin! _

_Que nos mueve a todos_

**-pero qué demonios con esa canción**-exclamo el peli-rojo dirigiendo su mirada hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido

**-estúpida grabadora, lo siento canción equivocada**-se defendió volviendo a cambiar de canción**-tu no me hables se supone que no estoy en la historia ¡tonto!-** le regaño gapri

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y esa grabadora?, ¡oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**-ignórame y vuelve a lo tuyo**-le dijo ignorando su pregunta, abriendo un portal volviendo a su universo dejando la grabadora con la canción correcta

**- ¿pero qué? Oye ¡espera!-** le grito Cupido viendo cómo se cerraba ese portal**- ¿Qué se supone que el hacía aquí?**

**-El y el ¡a solas!**-dijo alegre la peliblanca mirándolos, ignorando el hecho de que el australiano estuviera rayado de la cara**-Ya se siente tan cerca**-miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, parecía ella la enamorada

**-¿que…?-**pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermana

**-El trio termino**-parecía que estaba cantando aunque hiso una pose algo dramática

**-¿trio?-** ¿de qué trio hablaba su hermana?

**-Es que pensaba obligarlos a hacer un trio pero, ahora serás solo tu-**dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras su hermano la miraba incrédulo

**-¡pero que!-**al parecer su hermana le gustaba interrumpir cada queja suya, dirigió su mirada hacia los dos guardianes, estaba algo enojado, no sabía muy bien porque, pero le molestaba ver al "canguro" junto con Jack

**-No se han dado cuenta pronto han de caer sobre una atmosfera romántica**-dijo atrayendo al pelirrojo, señalando a los otros dos-**¡Mucho yaoi yo puedo ver!**

**-me estas preocupando-**le dijo algo asustado**-¿y porque estas cantando?... ES QUE TE HAS PUESTO DE ACUERDO CON GAPRI PARA LA GRABADORA!–** le reclamo alejándola de el

**-bien ¿Qué podríamos hacer?-**le pregunto su hermana ignorando su pregunta-**dejarles caer cierta manzana o ¿Qué?**

**-NO quiero ver sexo, ¿entiendes? , venimos a unirlos ,no a que cumplas tus sueños yaoistas**-le dijo aun molesto

**-no estaría mal que áster empezara a hacer suyo a jacky**-dijo alegre fingiendo inocencia

**-día romántico, después son todos tuyos** -le dijo sin mirarla, tenia su atención puesta en los otros dos, sin darse cuenta viéndolos con el ceño fruncido

* * *

**-bien, solo porque quiero acabar pronto**-le dijo rindiéndose mientras el mas bajo le seguía alegre

Se pusieron junto a ese rio de colores mientras algunos huevos se acercaban y ellos se ponían cómodos para empezar a pintar

**-no dibujes tonterías por favor-**le dijo áster al otro que asintió

**-bien se pondrán a pintar huevos, dios que romántico**-dijo el chico "efectos chingones" con sarcasmo

**-¿Qué podemos hacer para que se pongan cachondos?-**pregunto la chica

**-¡romance dije!-**exclamo el otro a su hermana y después saco una resortera mostrándosela a la chica con una sonrisa

**-¿Qué le vas a disparar a Jack?-**le pregunto sin entender que era lo que haría su hermano

**-haremos que desborden tanta azúcar y dulzura que les dará el mal del azúcar**-dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela de su bolsillo

**-oh aun tienes fresas**-le dijo la chica emocionada

**-hagamos que desborden azúcar**

**-y después cuando anochezca are que áster le meta su…**

**-¡Lilith! ¡Dije romance!-** grito harto de escuchar a su hermana decir tantas perversidades, no es que él sea el más santo, usaba sus encantos muy a menudo, pero detestaba que ella las dijera muy como si nada

Tomo una de aquellas fresas con cuidado, colocándola sobre la resortera, apuntando al par de chicos en frente de ellos, dándoles sin que estos supiesen

* * *

Ambos chicos estaban pintando en silencio, aunque el conejo de pascua parecía no poder concentrarse del todo, ¿sería acaso por el joven guardián a su lado?

**-bunny ya me aburrí-**le dijo haciendo un puchero

**-puedes irte no te detendré**-le dijo tratando de no pensar que aquel puchero era adorable

**-es más divertido si te pinto a ti**-le sonrió y con su pincel dibujo un mono de nieve, en su brazo, o intento de, pues el otro se alejo

**-¡oye!-**se quejó mirando su nuevo "tatuaje"

**-vez es más divertido**-le dijo alegre

**-dios había olvidado lo efectivas que eran esas fresas**-comento la peliblanca al ver como los otros dos estaban comenzando a pintarse mutuamente

**-son para mi mera diversión**-comento orgulloso mientras seguían viendo a los otros dos

**-¡no es justo!-**se quejó el de orejas de conejo-**no tengo donde atacarte**

**-mala suerte~-**se rio de la mala suerte de áster pero no contaba con que este lograría quitarle la sudadera azul**-¡oye!-**se quejó pero después el otro se le puso encima empezando a pintar rayas o puntos**-hace cosquillas**-dijo riéndose un poco

_Esta noche es para dar_

**-¿Qué decías?-**le dijo sonriente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo… "¡estoy sobre Jack! ¡Oh dios que piel tan blanca! ¡Tan… contrólate!" pensó algo alarmado quitándose de encima del alvino

**-devuélveme mi sudadera**-le dijo Jack sentándose tratando de alcanzar su sudadera

**-alcánzala si la quieres fros**t-le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa ya que el cayado del chico estaba olvidado en el suelo y la diferencia de altura entre él y el menor hacia que pudiera disfrutar eso

* * *

**-lánzale otra fresa**-le dijo su hermana pero por alguna razón aquello le hacía sentir extraño, tomo una fresa pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía que fallar

Apunto hacia aun lado de los jóvenes asegurándose de fallar para luego soltar la fresa que se dirigió hacia cualquier punto menos hacia su verdadero destino

La fresa mágica revoto contra una roca y contra muchas más hasta dar otra vez con Jack, el peli-rojo se sorprendió ¿incluso cuando quería fallar un tiro salía ridículamente bien?

**-que presumido eres**-le dijo su hermana divertida, aunque él no tenía la intención de darle al otro

* * *

**-¡vamos bunny! ¡dámela!-**le rogo un poco haciendo un puchero, aquel que usaba a veces y que recién "invento" para que los demás guardianes cayeran ante una exigencia suya, haciendo su mejor carita de animalito herido se acercó más al chico bronceado que parecía perdido mirándole

**-no voy a dártela**-dijo aunque no con el tono de victoria que hubiera querido expresar pero esa carita que le estaba poniendo le estaba ganando

_Todo listo esta_

**-¡la tengo!-**le salto de repente logrando tomar su sudadera aunque haciendo que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio llevándoselo a él también, cayendo en el rio de colores-**ajaja**-se rio divertido de ver como todos esos colores se combinaban de forma extraña en ambos

**-¡ten más cuidado!-**le regaño tenía un montón de pintura encima pero vio entonces al otro, sobre él, sin su sudadera pero también lleno de pintura

**-tienes un montón de pintura roja en la cara**-le dijo inocente sin saber que esa pintura era una hemorragia nasal

* * *

**-van a tener que limpiarse**-dijo la chica emocionada -**irán a la cascada y entonces áster tomara a Jack, lo azotara contra la superficie más cercana y lo besara con pasión desenfrenada**- tomando sus mejillas poniendo una cara demasiado pervertida

**-¡dije romance!-**se quejó de nuevo, la otra estaba en su mundo yaoi, diciendo incoherencias que prefería no entender

* * *

**-vamos hay que quitarnos toda esta pintura de encima**-le dijo al guardián de la alegría que asintió ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Jack? ¿Por qué ahora se veía más adorable?

* * *

**-bien entonces… ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?-**se preguntó mirando a los otros dos que se dirigían a una pequeña cascada detrás de la casa del conejo

**-ya te dije que pasara**-dijo su hermana divertida

**-dije romance**-se quejó de nuevo aunque con menos fuerza no sacaría a su hermana de su mundo yaoi

* * *

Ambos estaban debajo del agua de la cascada, dejando que la pintura fuera lavada

Pov bunnymund

¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No importa lo que haga mal pienso las cosas, ¿Cuántas veces me abre golpeado la cabeza? ¿Qué tan loco estaré? ¿Estaré enfermo?

_¿A quién crees que engañas?_

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**pregunte mirando hacia los lado juraría había escuchado una voz

**-¿Qué fue que?**-mire hacia Jack y me odie por hacerlo, se me había olvidado que él estaba a unos pocos metros de mí, el agua cayendo sobre el…el agua no se congelaba del todo, y la pintura estaba cayéndose de su cuerpo…bien ahora sé cómo es Jack sin su sudadera ¡no puedo creer que yo se la quitara! PERO QUE DEMONIOS CON ESO ÚLTIMO, SONE COMO UNA CHIQUILLA ENAMORADA

_Él es todo lo que tu más quieres_

**-allí está otra vez**-dije desviando mi mirada del cuerpo perfecto deseable… ¡debilucho! De Jack

**-yo no escuche nada**-me dijo de nuevo

**-si…tienes razón**-¿de dónde provenía esa voz? Pero más importante…YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO DE JACK FROST

_Ocultarlo tratas_

* * *

**-¿crees que Jack sepa nadar?-**le pregunto a su hermana

**-¿me lo preguntas a mí?-**le dijo pensando que sería bueno **-¿Qué más traes además de esas fresas de ternura?**

**-pues traigo**-dijo buscando en sus bolsillos sacando pequeñas bolsitas de tela-**fresas ternura, cerezas me, uvas mírame y… limones ignórame**

**-¿Por qué traes los limones?-**le pregunto a su hermano

**-porque pensé que los encontraríamos con los humanos, y no pueden verlos juntos**-dijo con tranquilidad aunque se sentía más feliz por saber que traía esos limones

* * *

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Jack, yo no puedo estar enamorado de el

**-¿ahora qué?-**me pregunto poniéndose su sudadera que se empezó a llenar de escarcha

**-no lo sé**- tranquilizándose un poco, después de aquella escena en la cascada-"que abra sido esa música"

**-comamos algo**- tomando su cayado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la casa de bunny

**-¡pero es mi casa!-**le reclame mientras el caminaba hacia mi casa

**-entonces cocíname algo**-me saco la lengua y se metía en mi casa ¿pero qué bicho raro le pico?

Pov Jack

Por alguna razón me siento diferente ¿Por qué será? Es como si algo me hubiera picado de repente pero Bunny no parece afectado, entro por la puerta de atrás de su casa, justo en la cocina, desde ayer que no comía algo me moría de hambre

**-¡Ey canguro que piensas cocinarme!** –pregunto con una voz alegre y juguetona revisando el almacén y el refri

Mientras que en la mente de bunny, el escucho algo así

**-Hey canguro ~, ¿Piensas comerme?-** decía Jack en una pose que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, que haría que hasta el más santo se convirtiera en una maquina sexual

Volviendo a la realidad

**-Bunny bunny**- Jack tronaba los dedos enfrente del gijinka, sin recibir señales de este

**-¿Q-que?-** dijo tartamudeando después de semejante escena digna de una película para adultos que no paso en otro lugar más que en su mente

**-Estabas todo rojo de la cara y… tienes algo de pintura roja, ¿es que sumergiste tu cabeza en el rio? – **dijo burlándose de él, viendo como el otro se limpiaba la nariz rápidamente

_Es hermoso lo que sientes_

**-"esto no puede estarme pasando"-**sacudió su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento como el de hace unos momentos

_No lo disimules_

**-¿pasa algo canguro?-**le pregunto el chico al otro que miraba hacia el cielo como buscando algo

**-en serio, ¿no escuchaste algo?**-le pregunto, ¿estaba empezando a alucinar acaso?

**-yo no escuche nada, de seguro ya te afecto la caída de esta mañana jajajaj estoy seguro que no tardaras en decir preguntas estúpidas** –tomando su estómago al recordar la escena de la noche pasada

**-No me está afectando nada frost, ¡es enserio desde la tarde que escucho música!-**le reclamo

**-Aww creo que tienes ganas de estar en un musical** -dijo inocente para después lanzarle una última y gran bola de nieve al otro-** jajaja**

**-Serás idiota frost**- quitándose la nieve de su cara- **olvídate de que comerás ahora**

**-¡QUEEE! espera que ha sido una broma!-** dijo tratando de convencer al otro- **además no he comido desde que me noqueaste, me la debes **– reclamo algo alterado

_Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón_

**-No te debo nada, sufre**- le dijo tratando de verse indignado, aguantando los intentos del otro por convencerlo de darle algo de comer

**-¿Pudiste matarme sabes?-** inflando involuntariamente sus mejillas

**-Eres un espíritu, nosotros no morimos, además de un cabezazo nadie muere**- sonriendo al ver el berrinche del otro

Era cierto, rayos a veces la lógica apestaba

**-¡Calla!-** le grito avergonzado cerca de su cara – **¡aliméntame!**

El otro solo atino a reír al ver su reacción, dándose cuenta que estaba sus labios a centímetros del otro, como la noche anterior

_Y las estrellas resplandecerán_

**-"d-demonios, d-demasiado cerca, tranquilo bunny, no lo mates de nuevo" –**trato de tranquilizarse pero el más joven solo se alejó flotando alrededor de la cocina exigiendo ser alimentado**-¡y-ya está bien!-** le grito aun con la cara roja**- ¡te daré de comer!**

**-Yaaaaaaaay**- exclamo feliz el más joven, abrazando al otro – **¡que sea deliciosooo!-** le exigió sin darse cuenta de la palabra con doble sentido, soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la silla más cercana, con cubiertos ya en mano

**-Odio que hagas eso**- ya no tan avergonzado como antes soltó un suspiro, dirigiéndose a tomar los ingredientes para la comida, sin otra opción tendría que cocinarle a su…es decir a frost

_Sexo salvaje tendrán_

**-Feliz final escrito esta, que mejor situación**-canto mientras se limpiaba la hemorragia nasal al verlos, los habían juntado mucho en un solo día ¡debería hace equipo con su hermano más seguido!

**-Su libertad paso a la historia**

**-¡Domado está el frost**!-cantaron ambos aunque el pelirrojo se había quedado en "el frost"

**-¿el frost? No se te ocurrió algo mejor**-se quejó pues había arruinado esa última parte que le gustaba

**-Cállate y finge llorar idiota**-le dijo mirándole autoritariamente

* * *

Se despidió del chico mientras trataba de convencerse de que él no estaba enamorado de él, él no podía estar enamorado de Jack pero mientras más se lo decía parecía que menos se lo creía

**-no puedo estar enamorado de ti Jack**-susurro cuando el guardián ya no estuviera cerca

* * *

¡Aquí termina!

No sé ustedes pero según mi Word son 12 hojas

¿Qué no está bien corregido? Lo se me sorprende que lo haya si quiera alcanzado a subir de lo tanto que me vigilan

**Aiden dará besos a las/los que dejen review**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	21. Champter 17 La resaca del Jubilo

¡Hola gente! Mi castigo casi termina pero a escondidas de nuevo estoy aquí

¡Gracias a los review, que sería el mundo sin ellos?

Ahora viene lo ¿interesante? Ya saben esa parte seria donde puedes descubrir algo

¡Este es escrito por Lay-Nee-chan! Agradecimientos de este capítulo a ella

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo los Valentine) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 17: La resaca del júbilo.

¡ ¿DIME QUIEN ES?!

Los caminos despejados de Dakota del norte parecían estar susurrando los secretos de todo el que los rozaba y aquello incluía todo espécimen desde simples mortales hasta lo más alto en la categoría Celestial conocida solo por los ancestros de los ancestros en al menos esta pequeña viruta de borrador llamada galaxia. La misma Dakota del norte parecía extraña en un aspecto tan simple como era la simple rutina de un humano ¿Cómo el simple clima puede arruinar la vida de un pueblo entero? Los mismos caminos que ahora debían estar cubiertos por una capa de agua nieve yacía aun con una cubierta de nieve demasiado densa para poder quitarla era demasiado inestable para ambos territorios tanto el mortal como el inmortal; para que un humano la tocara sí que se desplomara pero lo suficientemente fría como para escocerte las manos era como una especie de gema gelatinosa para los ojos de los humanos lo cuales ignorantes de todo lo sucedido en esta historia creían que es simplemente una nueva broma creada por los adolescentes del vecindario.

El causante de este extraño fenómeno yacía en una rama de uno de los sauces petrificados por la tundra glacial que fatalmente acogía al lago más frio de este simple poblado, el joven de blancos cabellos se encontraba recargado en la parte más frondosa del tallo del anciano árbol el joven recargaba un brazo en su rodilla flexionada moviéndose ligeramente, su rostro albino parecía algo confundido parecía como si divagara con sus propios pensamientos tanto la pierna como el brazo restantes ya estaban moviéndose inquieta mente , aunque el joven era incapaz de ver como su comportamiento cambiaba solo podía concentrarse en tamborilear los dedos en su báculo contantemente siguiendo un ritmo frustrante pero no lo suficiente para que renunciara al aquel ritmo que aumentaba conforme iniciaba.

PoV Frost

Recordando los acontecimientos anteriores sonreí satisfecho parece que logre que el canguro por fin hiciera lo que quería tal vez si puedo hacer algo así otra vez lograre que haga lo quiera ¿Qué tal si...? Bum…. Buuum, bum, bum bum bum y así seguía el golpeteo dentro de mi antes concentrada mente evitándome pensar en un plan para volver a jugar con Bunnymund. Ese sonido se encerró en mi cabeza como una tonada que por más que me irritaba no lograba salir.

Ese tonto ritmo ¿Por qué no se largaba? ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loco? Pero ¿Cómo se si estoy loco? ¿Quién me puede decir si estoy loco o no? Haber pensemos Norte no el me daría un sermón de algo que no entendería luego sin evitar mencionar que me daría otro tour por su casa, entonces….Bunny? no ya lo fastidie mucho…Meme? No creo que sea un tema de que quiera hablar, Mhm, piensa Frost piensa Toothiana! ¡Ella sabe de los sentimientos!

Y en un desliz me dirigí donde Tooth, dejándose ver las extravagantes decoraciones que la última vez había visto aquel lugar lleno de tonalidades existentes al ojo humano, su brillo me recordaba a cierto pelirrojo cegador, olvidando al tipo dentro de mi imaginación y aun con el golpeteo irritantes en mi mente me dirigí a encontrar a Tooth balanceándose entre los baby Tooth solitarios que volaban veloz mente parecía estar rodeada de corrientes de aire de cierto tono entre turquesa y verde observan mejor lo note aquella corriente no era de viento eran más baby Tooth, para estar dando órdenes tan diferentes y tan rápido parecía estar sonriendo como si tanto bullicio no le importara porque si era para ella todos los días.

**-¡Tooth**!- grite desde el piso interior parecía muy ajetreado por el área en la que ella se encontraba y no deseaba que se arruinara su trabajo.

**- ¿Jack?... ¡Jack!** – musito no muy segura de haberme visto la primera vez, en una pirueta ya estaba en frente de mi abrazándome feliz de verme -**¿Que te trae de visita por aquí?** –dijo cuándo me soltó.

**-Tengo que hablar contigo** – dije simplemente parecía como si lo hubiera dicho mal porque Tooth parecía muy preocupada, en un instante ella voló y organizo de diferente manera a las pequeñas criaturas algunas me saludaron otras siguieron el trabajo designado sin siquiera mirarme, luego por fin volvió conmigo guiándome al lago que estaba junto al mural de los niños creyentes, al estar ya lejos del trabajo comenzó a hablar.

**-¿Que te sucede?**-pregunto consternada.

**-Me siento extraño -**confesé a Tooth, ella hizo una mueca rara, algo curiosa quería creer.

**-¿Estas enfermo?**-dijo tomándome la temperatura con su mano –No hay fiebre- dijo con el ceño fruncido, y parecía que se alejaba lentamente **-Jack deja voy por algo de medicina** –dijo tratando de apresurarse.

**-¡NOOOO!**-grite sacudiendo mis brazos, ella se volvió encontrando mi rostro oculto por el gorro de la sudadera.-**No es por eso**- dije sentándome en el pasto.

**-¿Entonces?**- pregunto volviendo a mi lado.

**-No sé es algo de aquí** –señale a mi cabeza tratando aun de lidiar con lo que contenía.

**-¿Cómo?**-pregunto inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

**-Bueno-**dije tratando de entender yo solo que me pasaba –**es que desde que estuve en casa de Bunny solo puedo oír algo y me siento como un tonto cuando pienso en eso y ese sonido se escucha más fuerte incluso si lo ignoro desde que me fui de la madriguera** –dije sin entender.

**-¿Desde qué estuviste con Áster?**-pregunto aleteando alborotada mente sus alas sonaba sorprendida casi emocionada ¿Por qué se escucha así su voz? Deje de lado mi propia pregunta y simplemente conteste.

**-SI**-conteste en seco solo quería quitarme ese sonido de la cabeza.

**-Cariño yo no te puedo ayudar con eso** –suspiro mientras continuaba **–Esos son los sentimientos Jack y no te puedo decir mucho no soy experta en ellos**- dijo recargando su mano en su mejilla divagando con ligera melancolía.

**-¿Conoces a alguien que sepa de ellos?**- pregunte queriendo terminar ya con esto.

**-¡SI!**- dijo animada mente la chica, le mire tratando de saber que pasaba por su mente**-¡Tienes que ir al Castillo de las Rosas!**-dijo empujándome hacia la orilla de uno de los picos.

**-¿Con Aiden?**-dije confuso ¡oh! Es cierto él es Cupido después de todo si sabe del amor debería saber de todos los sentimientos, sin más que decir me despedí de Tooth , ella parecía estar mandando un mensaje a alguien después escuche un "Lilith tiene que saber esto" sin saber cuántas Lilith habían en el mundo no le tome importancia y salí con las corrientes de viento a mi favor en busca del pelirrojo.

Luego de un rato de que las corrientes se detuvieran haciendo mi viaje más lento comencé a formar mis propias ventiscas y en poco tiempo ya estaba en la puerta del hogar de los Valentine, pero como ahí no había timbre solo abrí esperando que no estuviera mal me encontré con un el pasillo principal, los vagos recuerdos de la última vez me trataron de indicar donde estaba la oficina de Aiden, conforme pasaba por los corredores de la confusa casa me encontré con las puertas de cristal templado de nuevo, sabía que ya había encontrado su oficina ahora solo esperaba que por el hombre de la luna el estuviera en su oficina y no vagando por todas partes.

Abrí las puertas mientras buscaba a la más mínima pista de que Aiden estuviera aquí; Pero parecía que no estaba, los papeles que usualmente estaban desparramados por la mesa estaban en montones organizados junto con una taza para café espera un segundo, pensé sintiéndome como un detective si la taza tiene café significa ¡que debe estar aquí! Me acerque a la taza de café que aún se sentía cálida en la superficie me gire para empezar a buscar cuando choque contra algo.

**-AUCH**!-dije frotando mi rostro di un traspié y flote viendo la figura resplandeciente, justamente la persona que buscaba; Aiden.

-**¿Jacky?**- dijo mirándome con sorpresa su sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja, supongo que quería a alguien con quien jugar.

**-¡Aiden tienes que ayudarme!**- dije rápido antes que propusiera algo completamente diferente.

**-Si es acerca de que le pone mi hermana a los pays no te lo diré** -dijo preocupado de decir nada.

-**¿Eh**?- dije sin saber porque menciono el tema -**¿Lilith está cocinando?**-el aroma traspaso las puertas era una fragancia de calidez y dulzura, mi estómago rugió, debe de ser a causa de tanto estar de aquí para allá pensé.

**-Si pero que era eso de que querías mi ayuda** –pregunto evitando el tema de la comida.

**-¡oh! Si es que quiero saber que me sucede**-pregunte ignorando el aroma.

**-¿Que tienes?**-pregunto con profunda curiosidad mirándome de pies a cabeza.

**-Ni yo lo sé** – dije irritado de que me hicieran la misma pregunta –**por eso quiero tu ayuda quiero saber que me pasa** –dije mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

**-¿Qué te pasa exactamente**?-musito mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio.

**-Bueno desde hace un tiempo llevo escuchando un sonido en mi cabeza y no se me quita**-dije frustrado –**y solo no hace más que sonar y sonar y no sé cómo quitármelo** – dije mientras jugaba con el cayado.

**-¿Que sonido era?**- pregunto Aiden con voz paciente.

**-Un latido que aumenta haciendo que suene como un zumbido.**-siento como si le explicara como que grado de locura tengo, ¿realmente sabrá que me sucede?

**-Desde hace cuando lo estas escuchando** – lo dijo como si fuera una afirmación no una pregunta a pesar de su tono conteste con un "desde que deje la madriguera".

**-¿Estuviste en casa de Áster?-** lo dijo como si estuviera indignado muy sorprendido ¿Esta mal visitar a otros guardianes?

**-Si**- dije preocupado de como reaccionaria, Aiden se agito el cabello nerviosamente luego respiro profundo y continúo.

**-En ese tiempo en ¿qué has estado pensando?-**exigió saber.

**-En porque suena eso en mi cabeza desde hace rato-**conteste no creí que fuera algo tan grave será ¿qué estoy más mal de lo que creí? De improvisto Aiden se puso de pie caminando pausadamente cosa que no hacía desde que lo conozco, se puso frente a mí y no pude evitar poner mis pies en el suelo seria acaso ¿qué me diría las malas noticias?

**-Sabes acaso ¿de quién es el latido?**- pregunto dando pasos hacia mi yo solo podía retroceder.

Negué en un movimiento de cabeza no sé qué signifique pero si significa algo realmente malo no sé si quiero saber.

**-Si lo sabes Jack, dímelo** –dijo serio por primera vez me había llamado Jack no Jackie lindo, no dulzura, no cariño me había llamado Jack esto debía ser realmente malo, mire como los pasos de él parecían más largos mientras se me acababa el aliento y un nudo se formaba en mi estómago.

**-¡DIME**!- Aiden empezó a perder la paciencia.

**-Aiden no...**- intente calmarlo pero me dejo decir mas

**-¡DIME QUIEN ES**!-exigió se veía como perdía su actitud elegante mientras me acorralaba contra la pared dorada y fría no sabía que hacer solo pude susurrar, el aliento se me había cortado tanto que solo a eso llegaba mi voz, sin saber más que hacer desesperado por salir del encierro que me puso.

**-Áste**r-dije soltando el Nombre de quien nunca pensé esta vez lo había llamado por su nombre pensé sorprendido de lo que había dicho de pronto el solo se quitó mostrando una sonrisa implacable parecía que solo hubiera sido una prueba para que yo lo dijera. Pesar de ser una prueba me sentía da lo más incómodo diciéndoselo a Aiden sentía que no nos hacía bien a ambos como si estuviera mal.

**-Bien entonces esto se acabó Jacky lindo** –dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**- después de todo solo quería gritarme?

**-Ya sé que es lo que te sucede-** dijo alborotando mi cabello.

**-A si y ¿qué es?**-pregunte con curiosidad.

**-Estás enamorado Jack** –dijo con tranquilidad tratando de hacerme salir de su oficina con extraña amabilidad.

**-Enamorado**-dije tratando de entender – **¿Eso es cuando quieres a alguien mucho no?**- Aiden solo asintió con la cabeza

**-¿De quién me enamore?**- pregunte confundido.

**-Tu solo piensa en lo que hablamos y en lo que has hecho en estos días** – dijo sonando como un psicólogo con reflectores en la espalda se veía como si su resplandor se hubiera opacado un poco.

**-¿A si sabré de quien me enamore?**-Aiden solo asentía, ¿Qué le pasara? –**y tu ¡¿por qué me estas echando de tu casa?!**- dije enojado mientras empezaba a flotar.

**-¡Oh! Es que tengo mucho trabajo hoy** –dijo aun sonriente –**Y hoy no puedo jugar contigo**- dijo viendo sus papeles en el escritorio.

**-¡OH! Entonces era eso**-dije comprendiendo que tenía trabajo que hacer la imagen del hielo mal formado llego a mi mente la cual ya no tenía aquel zumbido.-**Demonios ¡yo también tengo trabajo que hacer!**- y si más abrace a Aiden este sorprendido me correspondió el abrazo lentamente, por un instante le mire su rostro solo mostraba comprensión cariño como si fuera un hermano, ¿tal vez? Soltó un "Vete ya antes de que te obligue a quedarte" mientras yo me despedía sacudiendo una mano feliz de ya no tener que preocuparme salía a toda velocidad volando de regreso al pueblo.

* * *

PoV Aiden

En cuanto Jack se alejó lo suficiente llegando a parecer una hoja flotando a lo lejos pude oír a mis espaldas los pasos de la única que siempre estaba aquí conmigo; Lilith

**-Recuerdas la teoría que te dije le los archivos que se..**.- comenzó Lilith sonando como una sabelotodo, que se le considerara inteligente no significaba que todo el mundo careciera de alguna simple capacidad de recordar algo que me había mencionado hace semanas.

**-Si la recuerdo** –mencioné simplemente para hacerla callar pensando en otras cosas tratando de ignorarla. "Los archivos que tienes en la memoria son como una historia que se va escribiendo actualizándose recordando que esa historia, tu historia siempre debe tener un propósito de lo contrario... Blah blah blah" recordé no queriendo hacerlo de la última vez que me había mencionado la inútil teoría de la memoria.

**-Tu argumento ya no es válido hermano** – dijo con suavidad cargada de una simple punzada de diversión sonaba como si me ocultara algo.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** le pregunte irritado no quería otra vez la teoría de los archivos pero quería saber que le hacía pensar a mi supuestamente lista hermana que mi vida ya no tenía un propósito para seguir su curso planeado.

**-Empecemos con la misión que te dieron ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?**-pregunto infantilmente como si no fuera capaz de ver algo estúpidamente obvio.

-** Mi trabajo es dirigir al pueblo en el cual se localice una paradoja** –continúe con la explicación de niño de primaria de cómo hacer tarea- **creando un balance en el que se le dejo a nuestro cuidado utilizando una especie de paz caótica dándole un una palabra que honorifique aquello que cada generación de nuestra familia debe hacer-** finalice el cursi discurso que me memorice me irritaba de solo pensar que teníamos que ser dirigidos por semejante frase llena de tonterías.

**-El Amor** –dijo con cierta gracia la chica de blancos cabellos dándole por fin nombre al propósito de su hermano Aiden.-**Tu propósito es dirigir el amor Hermano mío** –dijo con un desdén y con su semblante ocultando lo que sería felicidad o ira no lograba identificar cuál de las 2.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mi misión con el propósito de mi vida?** –pregunte frustrado de solo oír como Lilith no se dirigía directo al punto.

**-¿Las palabras de tus predecesores no significan nada para ti?** –bufo Lilith con cierta impaciencia ante la ignorancia que sentía. ¿A qué se refería con ellos? ¿Nuestros padres? ¿Ellos cuando me hablaron de esta teoría sin sentido? Mi hermana solo lograba confundirme.

**-Nada Aiden** –dijo irritada de su hermano dirigiéndose a la salida. **–Eres solo un niño que no sea dado cuenta de su error.**

**-¿¡Que error he cometido!? Anda si eres tan lista Ilústrame**- dije con rabia férrea sujetándola contra la pared**-¿Qué tratas de hacer con tus estúpidos juegos de palabras?-**

**-Solo prueba que me equivoco**-dijo Lilith en contestación, mi cara debió demostrar confusión junto con ira porque continuo **–Dime que no lo quieres para ti**

- **¿Qué cosa**?- pregunte con firmeza tratando de evitar este juego tan absurdo que jugaba mi hermana con su lengua viperina.

**-aquel dulce de piel nívea** – cambio el tono de voz intentando jugar conmigo ¿A qué se refería?-**que con solo un comentario tuyo podía ser completamente dominado sin siquiera saberlo-**es el poder de las palabras pero ya lo he usado tantas veces-**solo di que no quieres al pequeño Jacky para ti solo**- dijo tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

**-¿Esto se trataba de el? Eso no es …** – intente decir pero me callo ajustando uno de los cuchillos de la cocina en mi cuello ignorando mi respuesta

**–Imagínate al pobre Jack**-lo dijo con sienta malicia que era lo que trataba de decir ¿Porque hacia tanto espectáculo para decirme algo?-** jadeando recostado a lado tuyo** – de pronto regreso el recuerdo de la pelea de nieve tan sonrojado tratando de controlar su respiración ante esa imagen mis orejas ardieron**-como seria si lo tuvieras para ti solo como seria si solo tú lo hicieras sonrojar** –una oleada de imágenes me nublo la mente para cuando regrese solo veía como mi hermano retiraba el cuchillo de cocina-**Tu cuerpo no sabe mentir**-dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación.

En un instante vi como mi respiración se regularizaba mis orejas estaban ardiendo aun pero ¿A qué se debía esta reacción? ¿Por qué Lilith con una actitud tan rara en ella solo para decirme que no obedecía órdenes? ¿Y que tenía que ver lo de Frost con todo esto? ¿Sería este uno de los ataques que le dan cuando se encierra a leer sabrá el Cosmos qué? Tantas dudas junto con la aparición de Frost comenzaban a divagar pero la que más retumbaba en mi subconsciente era

¿Mis padres y Jack Frost que clase de conexión tenían ellos con lo que recién había pasado?

* * *

¡Aquí termina! ¿aiden tiene padres? ¿A que se refería Lilith?

No sé ustedes pero según mi Word son 8 hojas

Perdón si no está bien corregido, pero intente corregirlo lo mejor que pude

**Aiden dará besos a las/los que dejen review**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de bunny~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	22. Chapter 18 Allanamiento De Memoria

Hola gente ¿mucho sin leernos cierto?

¡Gracias a los review!, ¿que sería el mundo sin ellos?

Buenas noticias, ya me quitaron el castigo, ya hay más capítulos para subir, ósea ahora podre actualizar más rápido ;D porque ya estoy pensando cómo escribir el 21

Este es el capítulo de mi lay-nee-chan que les deja este comentario: Y… Seguimos con Aiden._. Pero a mí no me engañan bien que lo aman ewe

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo los Valentine) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Capítulo 18: Allanamiento de Memoria

PoV Aiden

Mas y más recorrían esas preguntas como una tormenta pero no encontraba la respuesta a alguna, me dirigí a mi cuarto después de la discusión con Lilith, la cual era lo más normal cuando no hacia lo que quería o según ella "no entendía la situación", conforme paso el tiempo empecé a vagar por los pasillos de la casa veía como empezaba a ver todo las tranquilo, era como si fuera un día cualquiera nada extraordinario, casi opaco, los trabajos que tenía pendientes ya estaban hechos, así que si Frost me escuchara de seguro se enojaría conmigo haciendo un puchero , la imagen me causo gracia hasta que sentí la mirada de mi hermana que seguía horneando para sepultar sus emociones que no quería que salieran a la luz, ¿uh? ¿Ya había llegado a la cocina? No recuerdo haber caminado tanto.

Continúe caminando observando el paisaje mientras la luz ambarina del sol ocultándose se mostraba por las ventanas, el día paso tan rápido que no note cuando empezaba a salir el Hombre de la luna. Tal vez necesito aire fresco pensé dirigiéndome hacia el invernadero en un desliz abría las puertas, los Rose bells y los Broken rose deberían estar aun en su ciclo de hibernación por lo que no me preocupe por hacer ruido cerrando las puertas con las enredaderas sentí el aire estaba fresco al contrario de esta mañana con pasos firmes llegue al pasto del inicio de los senderos de las exóticas plantas que dominaron aquel terreno sin más estire las alas y me alce al vuelo.

La fragancia que irradiaba la casa ; la calidez del hogar, la quietud de los pasillos, la comprensión y locura de mi hermana todo se había ido solo para dejarme pensar aspire profundo bueno en si ¿Qué pasa con Jack? Si es adorable como cualquier niño no olvida eso Aiden sabes que no es cierto, él era el, y yo era yo ¿Qué conexión se creó entre ambos?

Gire para no chocar con un jet estaba demasiado alto empecé a descender….Bueno ¡ya está! Pensé estando en una área neutral entre o muy abajo o demasiado arriba, la conexión entre Jack y yo, nos conocimos como cualquier guardián a otro por un error o un encuentro fortuito algo que debía pasar, el destino ¿tal vez? ¡No!, no pienses eso, bueno supongo que no daña a nadie saber que le agarre cariño al pequeño cubito de hielo, ¡OH por el amor a…! Sueno como ¡Un anciano gruñón! Me alborote el cabello con frustración ¿Qué es el para mí?

Pensemos esto con calma observemos las posibilidades de las categorías que se pueden dar entre guardianes. Primero esta "Conocido" pero ya nos llevamos diferente como para que seamos solo conocidos asique la idea queda descartada, el segundo seria "Compañeros de trabajo" pero incluso para mi suena estúpido decir que somos eso sería decir que no hablamos y si ha habido comunicación entre nosotros, el tercero seria "amigos "mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los caminos dorados de Sandman siempre envidie como lograba que la imaginación de uno volara tan rápido, enfoque mi vista ¿No iba solo?

A lo lejos lograba escuchar la voz de Norte como reía tan alegremente, veía a Toothiana siempre ansiosa de todo que ahora parecía poseer una tranquilidad eterna y para mi irritación ahí estaba Bunnymund también pero un punto blanco llamo mi atención y si ahí estaba el pequeño Jack Frost jugando con todos esto parecía una escena tan llena de júbilo pero solo podía y parecía que solo yo era capaz de ser el espectador de su reunión, en si no me molestaba que todos los Guardianes estuvieran unidos yo sé lo que es no separarse de cierta gente, lo que me ponía de mal humor era que ¡Áster y Jack estuvieran juntos!

Y si lo admito estoy frustrado por eso aunque me sienta como un idiota incluso pensándolo… Este egoísmo… esta frustración no es normal, el término "amigo" no con lleva esta clase de egoísmo, ¿cierto?, Frost acababa de ser atrapado por Bunnymund durante su persecución mientras se molestaba en uno al otro, en reflejo me acerque a ellos tal demasiado cerca ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Contraje mis manos en reflejo ocultándome lejos de ellos. Esto no es normal ¿Acabo de tener la idea de alejarlos de Jack? No, debo irme no debo estar aquí, a medio camino de llegar al Castillo me sonroje sin saber porque la verdad no quería creer el porqué, para mi sonaba tan inútil tener la remota idea de que yo Cupido era capaz de… ¡OH al diablo! Me enamore de Jack Frost, agradezco que nadie escuche mis pensamientos.

Entre en la casa por donde salí, ya era tarde solo quería descansar y me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir aunque fuera unas horas en la cocina antes de llegar al dormitorio vi una nota de Lilith diciendo que sentía haber atacado por milésima vez junto con un par de galletas conociéndola se sentía muy mal por no verme durante la cena, tomé una y seguí con mi camino supongo que admitir algo que llevas negándote por mucho tiempo resulta liberador a la hora de aceptarlo aunque no significaba que lo quisiera solo para mí como había predicho mi hermana. Abrí la puerta cansado de todo de todos hasta podía decir que de mí mismo, y me recosté esperando que meme terminara con mi insomnio.

* * *

Todo se veía muy brillante como si de por si los genes de nuestra familia no fueran lo suficiente cegadores aunque me sentía demasiado ligero esto debe ser una alucinación a consecuencia de no dormir bien los últimos días comencé a buscar que era lo que debía ver en esta extraña alucinación ¿Cómo sé que esto no está pasando realmente?, ¿es debido a los reflectores que siguen estando irritándome los ojos? Puede ser pero que acaso las alucinaciones no son un tanto ¿extrañas? Pero yo veía todo neutral, común, sin chiste alguno, busca algo fuera de lo común; las paredes seguían siendo las mismas, los cristales brillaban mas solamente sin señales de alteración alguna será ¿que las habitaciones era lo que había cambiado? Con apuro abrí la primera puerta frente a mí no era el cuarto de Lilith obviamente se veía demasiado azul para su gusto todo era de un tono turquesa mi hermana prefería cualquier tono excepto el azul que significaba eso ¿se aburrió del color solamente? ¿Quiso cambiar también el estilo de su habitación? Por favor que no me diga que cree en esas cosas del Feng Shui , ahora parecía un cuarto lleno de espejos ya no era la habitación de un extraño ahora parecía que yo era el invitado de aquel ser que producía estas bizarras escenas , en un desliz los espejos se giraron todos a la vez como si hubiera sido acorralado intente alzar las alas pero parecían no responderme se escuchó un ruido desagradable como uñas en un pizarrón me gire para observar de dónde provenía violines empezaron a sonar pero no se dejaban ver y conforme tocaban aquella melodía llena de deseo, decepción y tristeza empezaron a salir sombras alrededor de mí, tomando tonalidades mientras se balanceaban unas con otras, por fin la imagen se hizo nítida era una mascarada personas, demonios, ángeles, dioses, todos llevaban antifaz y la imagen dejaba un ligero olor a fresas, extravagante gusto que tenía el anfitrión de mi alucinación pensé mientras trataba de descifrar si conocía a algún invitado en una simple habitación de la casa.

En el balanceo de ciertas parejas desconocidas a mi parecer llego frente a mí una joven de negros cabellos y ojos azules, parecía la chica más feliz del mundo, pero tenía algo, lucía como si ya nos hubiéramos visto antes con pies ligeros la seguí ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde la conocía? Un hombre de cabellos grises no parecía de más de treinta parecía no querer que ella se fuera de su lado tomándola del brazo con desesperación, la joven muy educada sonrió y con el abanico de su mano oculto sutilmente su cometario que fue respondido por el hombre con una cara de profundo miedo y derrota en cambio la chica solo me decía que debía seguirla con la mirada, obedecí no me importaba estar con lo que sea que fuera ella mis pensamientos estaban hartos de pensar en mi amor unilateral.

Mi ropa seguía siendo la misma una camisa y pantalones no parecía importarle a la desconocida si tenía zapatos o no en mi nada elegante atuendo por el contrario ella tenía un vestido muy del siglo XVIII los encajes del vestido eran blancos con negro mientras el vestido lucía un color rosa pálido, en lo particular el vestido me daba igual parecía estar ocultando perfectamente lo que quería ver, sus manos atraparon mi rostro y simplemente me beso, la aleje ella parecía molesta porque no le correspondiera.

**-¿Quién eres tú?** –pregunte negando en nuevo beso.

**-Nos conocemos hace mucho no te puedes olvidar de mi tan rápido Aiden**- su voz nunca en todos mis años la había oído ¿Cómo demonios la conocí?

**-¿eh?-**dije sin saber exactamente a donde llevaba la conversación. Un cierre se escuchó y el vestido cayó al suelo, con un golpe ligero me encujo a la pared ahora simplemente se dejaba ver el corsé negro que estaba escondido en tanto encaje del pomposo vestido solo pequeño short negro le hacía juego al corsé, puso su mano en mi cuello y se acercó con el otro solo jugaba con un mechón de su oscura melena.

**-¿Tendré que recordarte quién soy**?-dijo la chica con voz decidida.

En un parpadeo volvió a besarme salvajemente esta vez me deje llevar por su tacto tan ansioso y cerré los ojos para cuando los abrí se puso tan cerca de mi oído que aún podría oír un respiración jadeante

**-¿todavía no me recuerdas?-**su tono era más inocente y ligeramente coqueto estaba tirando de mi camisa con ojos azules implorando que correspondiera, que siguiera su piel tan blanca e inmaculada, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo y sus cabellos ahora de un tono más claro.

Jack Frost me rogaba de lo deseara.

El me volvió a empujar como si quisiera seguir jugando pero ¿No tenía una pared detrás de mí? Y me encontré con la novedad de que nada se encontraba ahí solo un hueco oscuro por donde caía en unos segundos llegue al piso con una televisión desconectada en un cuarto vacío y oscuro parecía que era el cuarto de un prisionero cuando intente buscar una forma de salir la pantalla se encendió por si misma con una escena en la que aparecía gente que según yo conocía. ¿Era un recuerdo tal vez?

_**-¿enamorarme?-**_se dijo algo contrariado no sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía un difuso recuerdo como si no fuera algo real lo sentía más un sueño

_**-escucha bien**__-le dijo aquella persona, tenía un cabello rojo más oscuro que el suyo pero tenía una expresión cansada como su hubiera sufrido mucho daño _

No sabía si eso era un recuerdo, pero siempre sintió que era cierto, como si alguien se lo advirtiera

_**-no te enamores nunca Aiden**-le dijo abrazándole ¿Por qué parecía que esa persona estaba muriendo?-**cupido no debe enamorarse porque cosas malas pasan**_

La pantalla se apagó y la habitación comenzó a cerrarse lentamente sentía que iba a morir en aquel claustrofóbico cuarto cuando…

* * *

Mi espalda colisiono contra la cama hizo que me despertara ¿Entonces fue todo un sueño? Si la chica era Frost eso significa que el tipo a quien rechazo era ¿Bunnymund? Y si realmente ellos están ¿enamorados? Aún era de madrugada pero no evito que me dirigiera al invernadero nuevamente Tenía que mirar, solo curiosidad me dije, pero tenía ese presentimiento, me dirigí a aquella parte del árbol, buscando que no estuviera aquella flecha, tardo un poco pero allí estaban, note una flecha más, con otro nombre que me alegro, no estaba lo que el buscaba y nunca me había sentido tan feliz de no encontrar nada.

Ya tranquilo con los problemas sacados de lado me comencé a dirigir hacia otra salida pero entonces la vi, aquella flecha de un llamativo color, que casi deseaba haberla pasado de largo, en verdad que lo deseo, pero no pude, allí estaba aquella flecha, allí más alejada casi oculta como si el mismo árbol deseara que nadie la viera.

**-maldición**-dije sintiendo gran frustración, estaba enojado, esa flecha existía ¿Por qué tenía que existir? El mundo estaba mejor sin esa flecha, la tome con intenciones de romperla, debía romperla por el bien de todos sobre todo de sí mismo.

**-esta vez no pasara**-dije a la flecha mirándola con odio.

Por fin comprendía el código en el que me hablaba Lilith, esa era la orden que había desobedecido y me puso esa escena para descubrir algo que había estado negando durante un tiempo quería que abriera los ojos y ahora que lo había hecho no permitiría que me obligara algo que yo no quería, le diría que no a las órdenes, le diría que no a que ellos estuvieran juntos, porqué en La guerra y el amor todo se vale. Preparen sus armas que yo ya tengo las mías.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! Aquí termina el capítulo

A que quedo más emocionante XD

Yo sé que quieren el 19 que estará próximamente muy, muy próximamente

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de…¿?~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


	23. Chapter 19 Atando cabos Sueltos

Hola gente ¿mucho sin leernos cierto?

¡Gracias a los review!, ¿que sería el mundo sin ellos?

**Este capítulo lo escribió azumy-chan**

¿se preguntaran porque esta vez tarde mas? Bueno digamos que esta vez yo me estoy retrazando con los capítulos porque NO ME GUSTAN COMO SALEN, por esa razón no había subido el 19 aunque ya lo tenia listo para subir, lo siento ;O;

NOTA: para evitar la zoófila -.-U hicimos a bunnymund versión gijinka, ósea humano con orejas y la cola de conejo, pero es "humano".

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (solo los Valentine) todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Atando cabos sueltos**

Después de despedirme de Aiden y salir hacia mí destino. Me empecé a preguntar varias cosas como el por qué Aiden me grito y su repentino cambio de humor; además de el ¿por qué dijo que estaba enamorado?

Todo esto es muy confuso y si le hubiera preguntado a que se refería estoy seguro que se hubiera puesto peor. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, no es que lo conociera desde hace años ni nada por el estilo pero el que no me dijera "jacky lindo" o cualquier otro sobrenombre fue muy raro además de que sería idea mía o no brillaba como solía hacerlo.

Ningún rayo ni efecto de luz alrededor, es como si nunca hubieran existido.

Aun no comprendo por qué me reclamo no solo por haber estado en la madriguera sino también por aquel sonido, ni siquiera yo sabía de qué se trataba!, aun así fue algo aterrador la mirada que tenía cuando me exigió una respuesta…

"sabes de quien es el latido"

Por supuesto que no, es por eso que quiero saber que me sucede

"Áster"

¿Porque abre dicho eso?

"estas enamorado Jack"

¿Pero de quién?...

"tú solo piensa en lo que hablamos y en lo que ha sucedido en estos días"

Esas palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza

Será acaso… que estaré… enamorado de… bunnymund…Arg todo esto es nuevo para mí!, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que así sea

Será mejor dejar de pensar en eso o me explotara la cabeza. Sin darme cuenta llegue en menos de lo que me esperaba.

Fin Jack pov

* * *

Un pequeño pueblo sumido en la oscuridad de la noche brillando solo con unas cuantas luces de los faroles de la calle dándole un aire de tranquilidad era la imagen que tenía en frente aquel muchacho invernal

Aquel lugar que fue único testigo de una batalla por el bienestar y la felicidad de los niños; el mismo donde el miedo fue derrotado

Y en donde se convirtió en uno más de los guardianes

El lugar de nacimiento de aquel ser que lo vio por primera vez desde que renació

Soltando un pequeño suspiro seguido de una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había pasado durante esos 300 años el pasar de ser ignorado ha querido, tanto por los guardianes como por algunos niños

Llegando a la entrada del pueblo comenzó su tarea como espíritu invernal volando por encima de este creando una pequeña tormenta de nieve pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para cancelar las clases y que los niños descansaran de tan pesadas tareas diarias

Creando un deleite para la vista, un paisaje digno de un paraíso invernal. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea hasta que un camino brillante de color dorado se vio en todo el cielo. Junto a estas se encontraba una especie de nube creada del mismo material brillante que aquellos caminos, teniendo sobre esta un pequeño hombrecillo, pues no era otro más que sandman

-**Meme**- dijo feliz el más joven de los guardianes "dirigiéndose a la enorme nube esquivando aquellos sueños

Al oír su nombre, el pequeño hombre se giró para ver quién era aquel que lo estaba llamando, cambiando su rostro extrañado por uno feliz al ver de quien se trataba al mismo tiempo que figuras se formaban en su cabeza

**-¿Como estas, amigo?-** dándole una sonrisa

El otro solo siguió creando imágenes sobre el

**-¿Eh? ¿Los otros están aquí?**-A lo que meme asintió

**-¿Algún problema con eso compañero?** – Jack al escuchar aquella voz dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía

Cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, estaban 3 siluetas

"bum bum"

**-"Otra vez ese sonido" hay chicos que hacen aquí-** tratando de ignorar aquel sonido

**-Hola Jack**- como siempre el hada tenía una sonrisa reluciente en su cara-** les propuse a todos que esta noche estuviéramos juntos ya que no hemos hecho algo divertido afuera desde que me ayudaron a recolectar los dientes, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Como olvidarlo, ese día fue de locos**- respondió, recordando aquella noche, compitiendo por ver quien recogía mas dientes

**-Sobre todo porque yo gane**- respondió orgulloso de sí mismo no otro más que bunnymund

**-¿Pero que dices? Si he sido yo quien ha ganado, ¿que no habías visto el tamaño de mi costal de dientes?** -Indignado le reclamo como si lo hubiesen insultado

**-Buen intento cubito pero yo he ganado así que deja de decir mentiras **

**-No, yo**

**-Que yo**

**-He dicho que yo**

Ambos se dirigían miradas asesinas mientras se seguían gritando quien era realmente el ganador

-**Oh vamos chicos no se peleen por algo tan insignificante como eso**- tratando de calmar aquella incómoda situación que se creo

Pero los guardianes de la esperanza y de la diversión no escucharon ninguna de las palabras de tooth solo empezaron a pelearse dejándolos en una situación muy cómica

Jack jalándole fuertemente las orejas a bunnymund mientras que este último tenia agarrado a Jack, cargándolo bajo su brazo por la cintura de este mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a jalarle la mejilla fuertemente provocando que las quejas del menor no se entendieran

**Es cierto muchachos**- apoyo santa a la hada- **pero si realmente quieren saber quién fue el ganador… ¡fui yo!-** grito alegre seguido de una de sus típicas risas, provocando que ambos guardianes dejaran de pelear

Ambos pararon en seco al escuchar aquello, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre de edad avanzada con un aura maligna alrededor de ellos

**-Así como lo escucharon, así que dejen de pelear** – dijo como si con esas simples palabras estos dos dejarían de pelear y el ambiente regresaría a ser tranquilo

Ambos guardianes se empezaban a acercar peligrosamente al otro para comenzar nuevamente una pelea con el incluido

**-No sé si lo que quería era calmarlos o hacerlos enojar más**- dijo preocupada la única mujer al ver la reacción de esos 2- **debemos detenerlos meme, ¿meme?** -Se giró hacia todas direcciones buscando aquel silencioso guardián

Hasta que una enorme bola de nieve aterrizo sobre estos dejando en su lugar un montículo enorme de aquel hermoso elemento

**-¿Pero qué?**- Grito aterrada el hada al escuchar el impacto de la nieve contra los guardianes

Poco a poco de esta salían los guardianes como si de muertos vivientes se tratasen

**-¡FROST!** – grito quitándose la nieve que tenía en su cabeza y orejas

**-¡YO NO FUI!**-le grito quitándose también la nieve

**-Si no fuiste tú… ¿entonces quién?** -Dirigiendo su mirada por inercia hacia el cielo viendo como cierto guardián lo saludaba inocentemente

**-¡Meme!** – extrañado y sorprendido fueron las primeras reacciones que tuvo al ver como el pequeño ser usaba su propia nieve en su contra

**-Vaya forma de tranquilizar el ambiente –** Norte reía con ganas al ver los rostros de desconcierto que tenían al ver al responsable de su enterramiento

**-Esta me la pagaras, meme-** riendo mientras en su mano se formaba una bola de nieve y se elevaba para arrojársela al otro que hábilmente lo esquivo pero no tuvo suerte con una segunda bola de nieve que le dio en la cara cortesía de Jack

**-Jajajaja d-deberías ver tu cara** – aguantando las ganas de desplomarse en el suelo pero su felicidad no duro mucho al escuchar otra vez su nombre seguido de una bola de nieve que casi hace que perdiera su cayado

**-Ahora si compañero, tú lo pediste** – quitándose la nieve de la primera bola que fue arrojada por frost

Empezando hace una guerra de bolas de nieve, tanto tooth como Norte se unieron a la pelea. Solo se veían volar nieve de un lado a otro mezcladas con risas y mucha diversión

Muchas veces Jack y bunnymund habían estado muy cerca del otro, bunnymund atrapando a Jack para usarlo de escudo y este luchando por zafarse de este para vengarse. Pero ninguno de los dos se avergonzó por estas situaciones, y puede ser por el nivel de risas que entre todos tenían

Para Jack los guardianes se habían convertido en su nueva familia y momentos como este los disfrutaba al máximo

Después de un rato de golpes y correteadas se despidieron ya que sandman tenía que seguir con su trabajo y Norte tenía que supervisar algunos nuevos juguetes y tal vez decirle a Phil que los vuelva a pintar

Solo quedaban bunnymund tooth y Jack aunque el primero no tardo en irse dejando a los dos últimos solos. Tooth no tenía prisa en irse porque ya les había encargado trabajo a las hadas, además de que quería ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas

Se sentaron a la orilla del edificio, mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido

**-Oye Jack, dime ¿ya te sentiste mejor?** -Pregunto feliz el hada

**-¿Eh?** – dijo Jack confundido

**-Si-** respondió confirmando- **¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que te sentías mal y por eso fuiste con Aiden. Dime ¿que fue lo que te dijo?, ¿te ayudo?**

Jack solo palideció al recordar las escenas de ese momento y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose

Demonios, había olvidado por completo ese asunto ni siquiera había pensado en quien estaba enamorado

**-Ha-ah pues s-si ya me siento mejor, tooth**- balbuceo sintiéndose idiota por no poder disimularlo

A lo que ella solo se le acerco con una mirada que decía "no te creo nada ", al instante alejándose con una sonrisa

**-Me alegra**- respondió con una sonrisa

A lo que el otro se alivió que no siguiera indagando

**-Y dime** –pregunto ella- **¿que era lo que tenías? Seguro que Aiden te ha ayudado muy bien con eso**

A Jack se le puso el rostro rojo pensando en las palabras de doble sentido que dijo ella

Pero no podía decirle que la razón de ese zumbido era porque estaba enamorado y tal vez sea de bunnymund. Pero Jack quería a tooth, no del modo romántico más bien del modo maternal, si, es así como la veía

¿Es que sería una buena idea el contarle sobre aquello?

**-Jack**

El mencionar su nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?-** viendo preocupada su cara cuando le pregunto sobre aquello, sacando a relucir su instinto maternal

**-Es que… arg-** no sabía cómo empezaría aquello solo esperaba que no fuese un error el decírselo al hada

**-Tranquilo**- tratando de reconfortarlo- **no me tienes que decir si no quieres**

**-¿Prometes que no les dirás a los otros?**

Eso preocupo a la hada, que Jack quisiera contarle un secreto y que los otros no se enteraran era realmente preocupante como si decir aquello lo metería en un lio

**-Lo prometo** – sonrió dándole confianza al otro para seguir

**-¿Te acuerdas de aquel sonido que escuchaba después de salir de la madriguera?-** a lo que la otra asintió esperando que continuara- **fui con Aiden y le explique lo que me pasaba, el me grito **

**-¡TE GRITO!-** dijo alarmada ella esponjando sus plumas y agitando fuertemente sus alas, solo esperaba contener sus ganas de arrancarle las alas a ese idiota. No importa si el mundo se quedaba sin amor, nadie y digo nadie trata de esa manera a Jack

El solo se asustó al ver la reacción de su amiga, se podía ver en sus ojos el enojo hacia Cupido

**-e-espera no hagas locuras y déjame terminar**- tratando de calmar al hada a lo que ella a regañadeses se volvió a sentar- **porque estaba en la guarida, luego me pregunto que si sabía de quien era el latido**

**-¿Latido?- **pregunto extrañada tanto de la reacción de Cupido, como sobre el latido

El otro asintió- **me siguió presionando con eso hasta que le respondí… áster**- se sonrojo al recordar ese preciso momento – **luego me dijo… que…yo estaba**

El hada se estaba empezando a impacientar será acaso que sus sospechas se cumplirían

**-Enamorado….-**ocultando sus bellos ojos azules con su flequillo- **…Y no sé si es de áster…**

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! Aquí termina el capítulo

A que quedo más emocionante XD ¡Jack ya ha dicho lo que queríamos!

Yo sé que quieren el 20 que estará próximamente muy, muy próximamente, porque ya tengo que hacer bien el 21 y 22 (frustración)

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review para Jack que necesita amor de…¿?~!**

**¡Review para este trio que escribe para ustedes!**


End file.
